


Gay For You

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档





	Gay For You

葬礼是在史密斯家举行的，米克到时，街边已经停了许多车。他停得稍远，要劳烦他女朋友走一段上坡路，姑娘穿着八厘米的高跟鞋，竟然毫无怨言。上去之后能见着一个地中海风格的喷泉，正中立一樽带翅的雅典娜雕塑，大致能看出史密斯家的品味。埃尔文挺拔地站在门口，刘海被梳起来，他父亲在一旁，两个人样子很像，相继和宾客握手寒暄。邀的人不多，米克顶的头衔是埃尔文少年时的玩伴，贯穿整个中学，一个男孩的发育与成熟，一起看过色情电影就可以叫出生入死，理应很亲密、很无间，然而他们既不亲密，又有间，拥抱是没有的，手掌相触，眼神都有点躲闪。没有人知道发生过什么。米克向埃尔文的父亲介绍他女朋友杰西卡，握手时金发姑娘看着他和埃尔文，说你们长得真像。米克告诉她那是埃尔文，我的……这一顿引得杰西卡的眼睛骨碌在他们脸上转了一圈，幸好埃尔文及时接上，高中同学。说话时他看着米克，似乎从少年时起，他就拥有这样的眼神。米克心下一凛，一个久别的人对旧物是心怀恐惧的。从屋子里出来的一名面容稚嫩的青年打断他，贴在埃尔文耳边说了什么，绿眼睛风情很盛，一句话的时间里都能行云流水地打量米克一遭。埃尔文听完就要和他进去，稍一颔首，“失陪了。”  
他父亲不置可否地挑一挑眉，“他男朋友。”  
米克故作镇定地说：“很好。”  
最震惊的是杰西卡。米克和她一同进去，姑娘在他耳边小声说：“你怎么从来没告诉我你有一个同性恋朋友？”  
米克顿了顿，“朋友？”  
史密斯家的宅子很大，家具被重新摆放，以便人们行走。客厅里是清一色的黑礼服，公的母的，像一处辉煌的乌鸦巢穴。宾客三两成群，偶尔攫一杯酒、一盘芝士。他们毕竟一同长大，认得埃尔文的，也认得米克。大多数人记得他高中的模样，扎卡里阿斯几乎是学校里最高的孩子，理所应当地，他在校篮球队风生水起，记得他一场拿下四十分，也记得他上过拉拉队里的每一个女孩子，有时是两个一起。那个年纪他还没有蓄这层薄薄的胡须，但面容是早已定了型的，除了眼睛沉静了一些，所以别人只消定睛一看，就认他出来了，纷纷说好几年没见，去哪儿啦。米克说芝加哥。喔，很冷吧？风也大。嗯，已经在下雪了。那你习惯吗？洛杉矶现在还七十多度呢……出生在南加州的人，难以想象风雪，一生没有北方。米克却去了，住在芝加哥河畔的公寓，如果再冷一些，河上会飘起零碎的冰。话间他瞥见埃尔文和绿眼睛在另一个房间，置身于亲密的距离里交谈，随后短暂告了别。埃尔文走后，他一直盯着他的背影，应是占有欲极强的类型。  
从天而降的奈尔将米克从冗长的寒暄中解救出来，搂着他的肩膀把人掳走，米克的女友都被晾在一旁，“我以为你不会来！”  
“怎么可能？”  
死者是埃尔文的母亲。  
“这么多年你们都没联系，你和埃尔文。”  
被提及的人恰巧路过他们，精力显然在别的事情上，却也被奈尔抓住，“晚上喝一杯？”  
埃尔文沉默片刻，头微微垂下来，脸上是那种应付所有人的温文的笑。葬礼是一个社交场合，他知道，并且应付得很好。埃尔文被教育得内敛而周全，在母亲去世的情况下，他的进退得当令别人好奇他是否痛苦，而他自己浑然不觉。他说好，但晚上我不想出去，可以去我家。  
“好啊，”奈尔看向米克，“你也一起。”  
米克始料未及，可埃尔文玩味地看着他，食指点着高脚杯的杯壁，让他不得不说：“行。”  
等他走开，奈尔自然受到米克的谴责：“你在想什么？”  
“如果你不想去，你就说不去。我又没逼你，”可他让埃尔文杵在那儿，怎么能叫没逼。奈尔也知道自己耍赖，挠挠鬓角，“好吧，我就是不能忍，怎么地？”  
“你有什么不能忍？”米克从侍应举在肩侧的托盘里取下一杯酒，喝一口压压惊。  
“你和埃尔文之间太奇怪了，”他促狭地笑一声，“鬼知道毕业典礼之后发生了什么。”  
“没什么。我早就说了，你就是不信。”  
“得了吧，等你喝多了我再问你。”  
他们相视一笑。一个想：这么多年你都没问出来，另一个想：有埃尔文在就不一定了。

仪式三点才开始。牧师诵完经后，是老史密斯为死者致辞。所有人都知道维多利亚·史密斯是一名冷静而优雅的女性，她喜欢时装，拥有一个令人叹为观止的衣帽间。所有到史密斯家做客的太太们都去参观过，不止她们，十三岁的埃尔文在父母外出时带米克进去探险，装满两面墙的高跟鞋和手袋令后者意兴阑珊，直到他发现某个抽屉里整齐地摆放着许多内衣，那些神秘的布料以他从没有想象过的方式交叠在一起，肩带上镶着亮晶晶的小石头。埃尔文坐在柜子上，侧过头看着他，两条腿在半空中晃荡。小时候他总是穿系鞋带的牛津皮鞋，米克不敢看他妈妈的内衣，就看埃尔文的鞋，同时也会看见他长着浅金色汗毛的瘦长小腿，他的皮肤像上过釉的石膏。惯于穿格纹背带裤和牛津鞋的白皙男孩身上没有丝毫加州的气息，他的家庭更像来自东海岸，或者更远，欧洲，某个会下雪的地方。他冷静的目光令米克感到羞耻，埃尔文都见过了吗？米克困惑地想。没有任何一个刚进入青春期的、正常的男孩子会对成熟女性的内衣冷眼旁观，埃尔文的性向早有征兆，但那时米克为他开脱：因为那是他妈妈的东西。最终他局促地问我可以摸它们吗？你妈妈的……声音很小。埃尔文拿起他的手，确保上面没有灰尘和汗，然后把它轻轻放在那个饱满的形状上，“如你所愿。”  
这段回忆有对死者不敬之嫌，米克试图去想埃尔文母亲十分拿手的柠檬派——每次篮球队获胜后，埃尔文会带着这种派来训练，他们哄抢——但无济于事，总是那个抽屉、那些令人眼花缭乱的内衣和埃尔文的小腿——最终落了下来，安静地垂在一旁。与此同时杰西卡握着他的手，发现他的掌心渐渐生出很多汗，于是她把自己的抽出来。  
老史密斯沉默了许久，其他人以为是时间哭泣了。另一些人则看起来无动于衷。和史密斯家沾亲带故的，大概都遗传到那种矜持的秉性。米克只看得见埃尔文的背影，意料之中地，他纹丝不动。他的男友和米克在同一排，眼眶红红的，手里攥着纸巾。  
仪式结束后，殡仪公司的人将棺木抬上灵车。米克不欲久留，反而是杰西卡拉住他，“你不去道别？”他只得凑到人堆里，等待前面的人离开。由于身高的缘故，他在最外层也看得见被围在正中的埃尔文。史密斯家的独子在人群中游刃有余，非常礼貌地扶住一位女士的手臂。有人一边擦眼泪一边向他说托莉这样、托莉那样，他垂首倾听的样子却像一个旁观者。  
米克突然感到烦躁，为埃尔文这种作态，不是第一次见了。“走了。”他抓起杰西卡的手，这次态度强硬，姑娘步伐紊乱地把高跟鞋踩得“嗒嗒”响。她想挣开他，但不敢发作，“米克你弄痛我了！”她细声细气地叫唤，口红都被咬掉了。米克到门外才放开她，杰西卡咬牙切齿地揉着自己的手腕，和他一起回到车上，“米克，你今天不对劲你知道吗？”  
“我怎么了？”米克打开音乐，默不作声地把音量调高。杰西卡立刻专横地按下方向盘上的静音键，酒红色的指甲在米克眼前一晃而过，纤细的手指根部套了几只玫瑰金戒指，在太阳底下显得很聒噪。米克皱起眉说别乱碰。不碰也可以，杰西卡咄咄地问如果你和埃尔文关系不好，为什么专门回来参加他母亲的葬礼？他显然不能说“因为他妈是我第一个意淫对象”，“我妈不是让我这个月回来么。”  
“她并不急啊，我们可以感恩节回来。”  
她说得对。米克吸一口气，“我和埃尔文中学是朋友，那时候托莉很照顾我。”他看着窗外，这个钟点洛杉矶的太阳还没有沉没，下山的路上他们可以俯瞰被阳光切割的山谷。这是米克中学时熟悉的风景。放学后如果他和奈尔去埃尔文家玩，在托莉的轿车上，他们就看到这样的比弗利山，绿得相当漫长，因为南加州的冬天太短了。  
“……你早说不就好了，我想多了，”杰西卡不会无理取闹，伸直手指委屈地转转戒指，“介意告诉我你和埃尔文是怎么回事吗？”  
“和你的吵过架的高中同学多了，我只有一个都不行？”  
“你们吵什么？你抢了他男朋友？”她嬉笑着问，“我们吵架就是因为被抢了男朋友。”  
米克揉一把她的头顶，终于笑出来。

埃尔文住在威尔谢大道上的一套公寓里。他们都在西边，开车不过一刻钟。埃尔文来开门，穿着驼色的薄毛衣，头发放了下来。他放松时的神色就没那么斯文，眼睛很少往地上看。米克把带来的白兰地递过去，低头就瞧见几双显然不属于埃尔文的鞋子，花俏又年轻的，只适合穿在他绿眼睛的男友脚上。奈尔被堵在出了一场车祸的405公路上。埃尔文领米克进去，从冰箱里拿出一打手工啤酒，“谢谢你今天来。”  
“应该的，她过去对我和奈尔很好。”然而托莉病重时米克并未探望过她。  
埃尔文原谅了他的违心，岔开话题，“这几年在做什么？”  
“画图，很多图。我学的建筑。你呢？”  
“在我父亲的公司里，他退了。”  
怪不得他性情变得那么好，埃尔文出柜，他最大的动静不过是对儿子的男朋友挑一挑眉。  
“那你挺忙？你爸那时候很忙，我去你家，很少看到他。”  
埃尔文笑一笑，“起码我有时间和你们喝酒。”他舒适地靠在沙发一角，米克可以更好地看见他。他的身体在十八岁时就已经这么长了，那只手可以稳稳抓住一本十六开的精装书，现在正握着椭圆形的酒杯。  
他们聊起过去的同学，多数时候是埃尔文在说。他和所有人保持联系。他们那一届的拉拉队长已经有了第二个孩子，是个女孩，埃尔文问米克是否记得她。  
“嗯，我第一次不就是和她，”米克摸摸鼻子，不再看埃尔文，“你知道的。”自从知道埃尔文的性向之后，他就无法随心所欲地和他谈论姑娘的事了。  
“她还跟我问起过你。”  
“跟你？问我？”  
“她记得我们关系很好。”  
米克自嘲地耸耸肩，“也没错。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，坐得近了一些，埃尔文喝了更多的酒，嘴唇上的湿渍被他用手背擦掉。他的脸颊有些红，眼皮悄悄搭了下来，“你是因为我的原因才不回洛杉矶的？”  
“是。埃尔文，我很抱歉。”  
埃尔文平静地说：“没关系。”  
“别他妈逞强了。”  
“当时或许有，现在不见得。”  
“也就是说我可以原谅自己了？”他们靠得非常近，他可以闻到埃尔文的味道，他的头发、嘴唇，整个身体，令米克想起常青的树木。那一次也是这样，他闻着埃尔文的味道，几乎把他剥光了，他们见过许多次对方裸露的身体，在学校的更衣室或泳池，只有那一次不同。他用手掌去感知他的皮肤，发出“簌簌”的声响，最后才解开裤子。他开始渗出液体的阴茎在埃尔文的大腿上留下一道湿痕，被他立刻擦掉了；他把那玩意儿放在埃尔文的臀缝里磨蹭，随时准备着要进去。  
米克看着他淡粉色的脖子，金色的小绒毛如同蒲公英的种子。他时刻都想要撩开领口窥探其中的究竟：他想知道他的皮肤是否还泛着光；被他抚摸时，这具身体还会发抖吗。  
“我一直很后悔。”  
“不必，如果之后你来找我，我不会……”  
米克打断他，“我后悔没有做完。”  
埃尔文一怔，把杯子里剩下的酒喝完，蓝色的眼睛有些迷茫，又带点笑，“你有多醉？”  
米克忍不住用手背碰碰他发烫的脸，之后那只手就停在那里了。他的拇指滑过那块高耸的颧骨，埃尔文的眼睛近在咫尺，很湿，米克的指尖和喉咙都太干燥了。  
“米克，”埃尔文偏了偏头，拿住他的的手，嘴唇几乎触到他的掌心，那些细小的纹路里拂过他温热的呼吸，像突然活了过来，“你知道我是同性恋，也知道……我喜欢过你。你这样做，我会以为你在邀请我和你上床。”  
“对。”  
埃尔文不可置信地看着他。  
“和我上床。”  
他感到埃尔文的手指痛苦地收了收。很快他开始吻他。  
埃尔文的嘴唇比他想象中柔软和温热，触感和女人的没什么区别。埃尔文扶住他的侧颈，潮湿的手掌透露出他的紧张，因此一切动作都是适可而止的，触碰也是，他甚至不敢把手指收拢。埃尔文怕吓到他，可他们已经在接吻了。米克试探地将手臂攀上他的腰，让他离自己更近。他们尝到更多对方的味道，都变成这样了，不可能浅尝即止，只有含着嘴唇好像也不够了。不知从什么时候开始米克成为那个倾身更多的人，他的手拈着埃尔文的衣摆，犹豫着是否要伸进去。然而这种状态持续得很短，他开始抚摸埃尔文的身体，沿着背脊向上的地方不像往常那样有一只胸罩的搭扣等他解开，他遭遇的是一些钝钝的骨节，并不柔美蜿蜒，被干燥光滑的皮肤包裹住，按按它们似乎可以发出声音来，让米克生出些许好奇。埃尔文的衣服被他的手臂捞起一半，这时变得十分碍事，米克在亲吻的间隙含混地让他脱掉，但他们又亲了一会儿才分开。埃尔文脱了衣服后说他要洗澡，米克早就在他身上闻到沐浴露的味道，“你洗过了。”  
“……我想给你时间反悔。”  
“那你应该让我停，脱了衣服说要洗澡？虚伪。”  
被他说中了，埃尔文只是垂着眼笑一下，“我不觉得你会对我的身体感兴趣。”  
“你好像什么都知道。”米克看着他的上半身，腹部有隐约的肌肉的线条，因为他没有用力。然后米克看见了他更喜欢的：两只挺立的浅色乳首，显露出亟待安抚的样子。那种颜色，即便在一个男人身上，也让他觉得迷人。难以分辨他是自愿还是被引诱的，他用拇指的指腹去挤压它们，立刻听见埃尔文轻轻吸了一口气。埃尔文别过脸，“不要这样……”  
“告诉我怎么做。”  
“用你的舌头。”  
米克含住他的胸口，用舌尖和舌背去挑逗那个坚硬的突起——他太擅长了，他的舌头天生这么灵活。他本以为男人的胸前不那么敏感，但埃尔文显然是个例外。米克听见他的喘息了，还有沉在喉咙里的小小的声音，断断续续的，一直被他故意的用力打断。如果不是米克压在他身上，埃尔文此刻已经蜷起来了，但他只能蜷起自己的脚趾。他弯下脖子，贴在米克耳边小声说：“另一边。”他一边说一边咬他的耳朵。  
米克不由得抬起头，“你这么浪？”其实这只是程度适宜的浪，但埃尔文和别人不同，看看那张骄矜的脸。他会扣起衬衫的每一颗纽扣，笔挺的衣领簇拥他的脖子。在亲眼见到以前，米克想象过他不生长毛发的光洁下体，埃尔文可以永远是个处子。  
“我不知道你本来怎么想我。”  
“总之不是现在这个样子。”  
“我让你失望了？”  
“不。你这样，”他捻起埃尔文的乳尖，放在两只手指里蹂躏，果然看到他难耐地皱起眉，“会让我更想操你。”  
到埃尔文身上只剩一条贴身的平角裤时，米克一件衣服都没有脱。埃尔文躺在沙发上，米克屈起他的一条腿，有些迷恋地吻他的大腿内侧。这双腿和那次绮丽的探险密不可分，在米克看来，也带有色情的意味。埃尔文脱掉裤子时，他分明屏住了呼吸。  
他轻轻地笑，“我以为你更喜欢别的？”  
米克咬一口他腿根的肉，“比如呢？”  
“我的屁股？”  
“……转过来。”  
埃尔文翻了身，米克把手伸进他的内裤里，抓揉两个紧实的臀瓣，很好操的样子，埃尔文会很紧，米克硬得快疼起来。他的手滑到前面去摸埃尔文的阴茎，前端湿漉漉的，把他的内裤都沾湿了。米克让他坐在自己的腿间，一边在贴身的布料里套弄埃尔文的性器，一边用自己的胯下缓缓磨蹭他的臀。不一会儿他有些烦躁地拉开内裤的边缘，“脱掉。”  
埃尔文侧过头看他，“你会愿意看吗？”  
“我又不是没看过，我还帮你手淫。脱掉。”  
埃尔文卸下最后一块遮挡，私处的颜色也那么浅。米克盯着他挺立的阴茎，没有任何不适，他把一只手放回去上下套弄，另一只玩弄埃尔文的胸口。他的手掌有些粗糙，在埃尔文的乳尖上缓慢地划着圈。埃尔文仰起脖子，他的呻吟不像平常的声音，鼻音低软而情色，米克不由得想听更多、更大声的。  
埃尔文反手解开他的皮带，伸进去握住他的性器，幺指擦过他的马眼，指甲缝里都变成湿的，他们一样迫不及待。埃尔文问：“想进来吗？”  
“想。”  
他从茶几下的抽屉里拿出一管东西，“你先……”  
“知道了。”  
米克在手上涂抹了丰富的润滑剂，掰开他的臀，让那个紧闭的小洞暴露出来，但插进去很难，哪怕只是一根手指，埃尔文太紧了，那里就像从来没有东西进去过一样。埃尔文艰难地撑在餐桌上，紧绷的腰臀抬起来，朝米克的方向，整具身体都在微微发着抖，他忍得十分辛苦。米克从他背后看到许多颤抖的骨头，脊椎——那些有可能发出声音的骨节，都在发抖，而他手掌触及的那片皮肤正渗出细密的汗。之后的每一根都和第一根一样痛苦，他知道埃尔文前面已经软了，但他没办法放过他。他想进去，他十八岁时就该进去的，他本来应该成为第一个品尝埃尔文的人，但那一次他逃掉了。米克不知道怎么安抚埃尔文，应该说这种痛根本没办法安抚。米克俯下身吻他的耳背，埃尔文的气味比刚才甜腻一些，毕竟出了些汗，但仍然很好闻。米克低声说：“我可以，更慢一点。”  
“不，就这样。”  
“你受不了。”  
“可是我想你快点进来……”  
他也想，于是再也不提要慢一点。米克的三根手指固执地待在埃尔文体内，要把他撑开，即使他的指节稍稍屈一下都会让埃尔文更厉害地发抖、出更多的汗，始终没有人要求停下来。很久之后他终于听见埃尔文说可以了，便把自己的性器靠近那个半开半阖的洞口，湿润的龟头在四周打着圈磨蹭。那个东西比手指大得多，硬要挤进去太勉强了，但米克等不及，埃尔文也是，他说别等了。进去的时候他们都被弄得很疼，米克至多只能塞进去一半，他停了一会儿，直到埃尔文喘着气让他动一下，他便小心地动起腰，“还痛不痛？”  
“这需要问吗？”埃尔文无奈地笑一声，然而他把腰抬得更高，“别管我，你舒服的时候我也会舒服。”  
米克的动作幅度不大，因此不需要固定住埃尔文的腰方便自己操他，他的手再次去触摸埃尔文柔软的阴茎，花了一些时间才让它再次膨胀起来，他并不想让埃尔文射，所以只是若即若离地爱抚着它。很有效，埃尔文的身体不那么紧了，渐渐地可以容纳他的全部，他的胯把埃尔文的臀缝挤开，他能清楚地看见他们交合的地方，他被紧紧地咬住，沾着润滑剂的洞口周围湿亮而淫靡。原来埃尔文也可以这样，米克放肆地打量着，心跳很快。他很久没有在这么狭窄的甬道里进出过，比处女的阴道还紧。他不知道那里是崭新的，只担心自己会忍不住早早射出来，射在里面，哦他还没有戴套。他的手陷在金色的头发里，把埃尔文的侧脸压在桌上，“会有一个地方让你特别舒服吗？”  
埃尔文猜，“有……”起码他上过的每一个男孩子都有。  
有就行了。米克不卑不亢地把阴茎埋进他体内，许多次，有时候他摆腰，试图照顾到埃尔文身体里所有的地方，如果那里有任何的皱褶，也会被他彻底打开。这都是他对待姑娘的伎俩，对男人同样有用，他注意到埃尔文臀侧的肌肉凹了进去，尽管没有说话，但他显然是因为舒服而痉挛起来，抠在桌面上的手指快被折断。他的腿彻底绷直，脚跟就要离开地面，米克不得不把他的腰按下去，否则他进出的角度不会那么得心应手。他仍然在帮埃尔文手淫，指缝又一次被弄湿，埃尔文却忽然把他的手挪走，仓促地侧过头看着他，眼睛以下被他的肩膀挡住，米克第一次见到他这么焦虑不安的眼神，“我不想……那么快射……”  
米克便不再碰他，操他的同时老实地玩弄他的臀，揉搓了一会儿之后，他抬起手轻轻打了一下。  
埃尔文猛地回过头来，“……你在干什么？”  
“看不出来么？”  
“我不喜欢……啊！”米克更重地打了他，发出清脆的响声，埃尔文乳白色的皮肤上立刻浮现出一块红痕，看起来一时半会儿不会消失。“在我插你的时候，你叫床就行了。”米克仔细地揉了揉那块温度比别处更高的皮肤，“你再说不要试试？”  
“不要……”他的两边被米克打了，而且不止一次。米克没有让他感到痛——今晚也不能再有更多的疼痛了，只有羞耻。在他很小的时候，托莉会用藤木小棍打他的掌心或小腿肚，但从来不是那里。那里从没被别人这样碰过。  
“还说吗？”  
埃尔文摇摇头。作为奖励，米克狠狠地撞进他的身体。埃尔文真的舒服得要蜷起来了，膝盖已经先软下去，幸好他被米克结结实实地捞起来。  
“埃尔文，我们换个姿势。”  
“那你得先……停下来。”  
“我不想，”米克拿起他无力的手指，去触摸他把自己咬住的地方，这已经埃尔文的极限，再多一分一毫都不行，“你知道你有多紧吗？我每一次进去的时候，都  
觉得自己拔不出来了。”他俯下身，在埃尔文的肩颈处深吸一口气，一阵猛烈地抽插之后还是停了下来，将性器抽出埃尔文的身体。米克就在餐桌旁的椅子上坐下，“过来。”  
埃尔文谨慎地扶着他的性器，把自己的身体向下沉，这次很顺利。他们看得见对方的脸，淡金色的发被汗水浸湿，贴在他的额角，米克替他抹掉那里的汗，“那么疼？”  
“你以为呢。”埃尔文把额头停在米克的肩膀上喘气，睫毛缓缓地扇动，他的手在米克的衣服里，不具有侵略性地抚摸他的腰侧、腹部和背，他想象米克的身体，和意淫中的重叠起来，“米克，其实……这个姿势，我不会。”  
米克吃惊地睁大眼，“你不用的？”  
“不用。”他一直是坐着的那个。  
“那你错过太多了。”米克突如其来地向上顶他，深得过分，之后就没有歇下来过。埃尔文的手死死抠住他的背，太阳穴抵住他的，深浅不一的呼吸落在他耳膜上，并且生根发芽，长出更多情欲的种子。他捏住埃尔文的下巴和他混乱地接吻，有时他甚至在咬他的下唇。因为米克大力的顶撞，他们唇舌的纠缠并不连贯，对方落在自己脸颊上的鼻息也是破碎的；也因为米克大力的顶撞，埃尔文突然短促地喘一声——他没有忍住，米克随之停下动作。埃尔文半闭着眼，沉默了一阵子，“我射在你衣服上了。”  
“那我可不可以射在你背上？”  
那个“可以”难以启齿，埃尔文没有说话。  
米克把刘海往后拢了拢，“起来。”  
他们回到背入的姿势，米克按住他的后颈把他压制在桌子上，令他动弹不得。他的后穴已经被蹭得发红，而那之中比一开始柔软得多。现在米克可以稍微罔顾埃尔文的感受，捅得不那么深，但是非常快。他在快射的时候把性器抽出来，飞快地套弄了几下。埃尔文感到背上一凉，米克一言不发地握着他的腰，用他的臀缝擦拭自己阴茎上的液体，下面的穴口仍然保持米克的形状，相信里面也一样。他拿过桌上的纸巾，把埃尔文背上的精液弄干净，顺便擦了擦自己的衣服，没什么用，深色衣物的下半印着一道墙灰似的白斑。  
埃尔文站不稳，扶着桌沿，“你真的没想过你可能是双性恋？”桌子的另一头有装在玻璃瓶里的水和杯子，他扬起手臂拿过来。他倒水的姿势、执杯子的姿势，又变成和他父母共有的那种样子。  
“没有，我不是，”米克把脏衣服扔到地上，“浴室在哪里？”

米克从浴室出来时，埃尔文已经换好了衣服，并且准备好了给他的。如果不是头发有些湿，他丝毫没有刚刚做完爱的样子。高潮时他的身体仿佛要溶化了，但现在他已经找回了自己的骨骼。埃尔文甚至没有一个同性恋的样子。他非常保守地看米克的脸，好像对脖子以下的部分毫无兴趣。那具身体明明是他抚摸过、亲吻过的，然而在他们分开的瞬间，他和它又迅速变得陌生起来。汗涔涔的皮肤分开的声音像从桌面上匆忙拔起一截胶带。埃尔文并不为此感到尴尬，他十分了解直人之间如何相处，毕竟这是他整个中学都在观察并模仿的事，而且从米克从未意识到埃尔文喜欢他这件事来看，埃尔文是个中高手。米克想起那些性事后格外黏人的女孩子，她们像轻盈的四足动物一样用整具身体扒住他的手臂，有一些会要求和他一起清洗，（她们哪来的自信？）他感到烦的时候，就再干她们一次，干到她们说不出话来。但埃尔文这样的他就喜欢了吗？米克都想抱抱他了。  
他穿上埃尔文给他的衣服，是一件暖和的帽衫，肘部和袖口已然被磨旧了。他深吸一口气，这个动作试图瞒过衣服的主人，但他只闻到在布料的织缝里待了很长时间的洗涤剂，常青的树呢，看来埃尔文很久没有穿过。埃尔文说会把衣服洗干净还给他，企图昭然若揭。他们得有来有往。一些恋情是从借还书本开始的，他们则使用被精液弄脏了的衣服。这么下流的名目，幸好他们只想和对方上床。米克在洛杉矶待到周日，埃尔文下周会去芝加哥出差。  
埃尔文想拿一瓶新的酒，他们也许可以喝更精致一点的，他还想放音乐，高中时他们喜欢听冥河（Styx）的歌，当时的学校里复古是一种风潮。他走路的姿势有些别扭，米克坚持替他去厨房拿酒，龙舌兰和伏特加被禁止了，然而他执着地拿了一瓶烈酒出来（在另一只手拿着一瓶干红的情况下），“真的不行？”  
埃尔文亲自把那瓶酒从他手里卸下来，“不行。”明天他仍需要应酬从外州赶过来的亲戚。  
他们的歌来了。三十年前的冥河*。与之配套的还有一种机械舞蹈，奈尔跳得相当之好，他总在锁柜间（每个学生都有一个自己的锁柜）里跳舞，所有人都被他逗乐了。米克和埃尔文从来不受他的蛊惑，他们是两个内敛的男孩儿。  
他们想起奈尔的舞姿，笑的时候，两副嘴唇离得过分地近。这一次埃尔文骑在米克腿上，大胆地按住他的后脑勺。米克的手流畅地伸进他宽松的裤子里，从后面，沿着那条被他挤开过的臀缝，埃尔文说得对，他尤其喜欢这个地方，如果不是考虑到埃尔文的不适，他会用更粗暴的方式来重温。他的指甲不小心划过肿起来的穴口四周，那里比其他地方烫一些，好像还记得他似的，令他心头一跳：女人的身体可从不会这么做。埃尔文痛得抽了一口气，米克险些把手抽回来，但他发现自己不太舍得，“你没问题吧？”  
埃尔文听起来很平静，“没有，这很正常。”  
每次都这么难受？米克不由得庆幸自己不用被捅屁眼，“有没有消炎药？”  
埃尔文从他身上下来，“我可以自己来。”  
“你看得见？”  
“……它很难找吗？”  
他们都笑起来，身体陷进柔软的沙发里。米克可以说更过分的话来戏弄他，但他忍住了。他差点忘了托莉去世的事。埃尔文看上去波澜不惊，米克记得史密斯母子对彼此非常亲近，校际篮球赛中，他常常看见托莉穿着呢子套装在观众席上看儿子打球，她是坐姿最优雅的一个，像爵士时代的一位撑着丝绸阳伞观看赛马的太太。而埃尔文是一匹修长、漂亮的金色的马。毫无疑问，他是最出众的。米克想问些什么，关于托莉，但门铃声打断了他。奈尔一脸仓皇地站在门外，没有什么比堵车更消磨人的意志，“哟，你们都喝上了？”  
埃尔文在沙发上回答他，“开始很久了。”  
挤兑迟到的人是老规矩。他们齐声说德克，跳个舞吧。

这样的事，有了第一次，就会有第二次。埃尔文去芝加哥出差时，他们又见了一面。他们在一家餐厅的吧台喝酒，埃尔文脱下大衣，指节被冻得发红。他的衬衣解了两颗扣，他开完会就来了。  
他们的旧还没叙完吗？已经无甚可叙，米克连埃尔文的身体都看光了，甚至进到了里面。米克觉得他们回到了少年时期，埃尔文带他看托莉的内衣、一只经常去他家的花园汲水的连雀、他叔叔送给他的骨瓷象棋。埃尔文带他见识各种各样的东西。现在他给了米克他自己。有一天米克梦到了他，梦中他们没有做爱，埃尔文只是一丝不挂地坐在装满精致女式内衣的柜子上，他长大了，纤长的身体像吸收了丰盛雨水的树木一样饱满起来，一如他饱胀的下体，正被他用生涩的手法套弄着。他就像第一次做这种事，并为之感到羞耻。米克对着这样的埃尔文射精了，他明明过了夜间春梦肆虐的年纪，那个早晨他不得不趁杰西卡熟睡时蹑手蹑脚地洗自己的内裤。但他频繁地和杰西卡做爱，这是他的生活，埃尔文是额外的部分，属于某些他在浴室里自慰的早晨。杰西卡的阴部是一种如梦似幻的粉色，那里被她剃得十分干净，显出仿若少女的可爱模样，米克次次都像要把那个狭窄的甬道撑破了。他不够过瘾。埃尔文坚韧的身体却能够承受他的所有，吃掉他的精液也不会带来什么麻烦。这一次米克决定射在他里面。  
可是直奔主题是不行的，那样的话他们的关系也太不堪了。他们不约而同地想以老友的身份作某种可笑的掩饰，于是他们谈起大学。埃尔文在斯坦福如鱼得水，并且和高中时一样，当义工会的主席——他轻而易举地拿下最多的选票。他当然交过几个男朋友，一律是高大俊美、来自富裕家庭的优秀男子。这些关系无疾而终。  
那个绿眼睛呢？他看起来还是个孩子。米克没有问。  
离开加州后，米克在寒冷的地方辗转，他的俄国血统从未忘本，酒量极好这一点，也是一个明证。他在纽约州的伊萨卡念大学**。要知道，纽约州不是纸醉金迷的纽约城，伊萨卡也不是奥德修斯的船桅所指的伊萨卡岛。小城毗邻细长的卡尤加湖，夏天有学生结伴去湖里游泳。米克更愿意把时间花在大麻和兄弟会上。他凭借兄弟会的便利在party上睡了许多姑娘。这些趾高气昂的男孩子们有一个秘密评分系统，用来评判谁的胸脯最丰满、谁的口交技巧最好等等。杰西卡在多个领域拔得头筹，但米克发誓他不是因为这个才和她在一起的。埃尔文显然没有被他说服，他说米克是跟随身体的人。  
这是一个委婉的说法，米克跟随的是他的老二。  
如果米克不跟随老二，他不会还在车里就开始和埃尔文接吻、咬他的脖子、揉他的私处。他下手太狠了，埃尔文的手包住他的，之后米克像抚摸一只猫的头顶那样抚摸他的下体。米克感到那玩意儿逐渐变硬，已经把埃尔文的裤子撑起来。埃尔文难堪地仰起头，脖颈的弧线岌岌可危。他的眼角随时能挤出一滴水，但他正努力不让它落下来。十几岁的他也有过这副样子，因为身体格外敏感，对欲望感到羞耻且无助，手淫时他颤抖地闭着眼睛。被母亲带大的男孩总是出现这种状况，他们端丽的面容里总是藏着某个秘密。埃尔文的秘密是喜欢扎卡里阿斯家那个散发着麝香味的高个子男孩。或许那时米克就觉得他诱人了。他会在米克突然碰到他时仓促地看他一眼，然后绽开一个安静的微笑。  
埃尔文住密歇根大道上的酒店，十分钟车程，但米克觉得自己等不及。埃尔文的西装把他裹得严严实实的，哪里下口呢。米克讨厌那些扣子，他想女人的裙子真方便，掀起来就行了，他和她们的阴道之间，天啊那些湿润堆叠的褶皱，永远只有一条手臂的距离，可现在他还不知道自己离埃尔文的屁眼有多远。埃尔文把他的手拿开——更远了，“等一等。”  
他是怎么做到用这么冷静的声音说话的？  
米克在桌子上打开他的腿，拇指隔着布料抚弄他坚硬的性器，“外面都湿了。”  
埃尔文知道米克说的是真的，“没有。”  
“你自己看。”  
他不会看的。他熟练地解开米克的裤子，他要还击，“你尿裤子了？”  
“混蛋。”米克惩罚一般地去咬他的嘴唇，同时粗鲁地揪开埃尔文的扣子，烦死了。到第五颗时埃尔文按住他，“让我来。”  
他把衬衣从头顶脱下来，然后是裤子，米克坐在桌子后面，观看他慢条斯理地把裤子剥掉，其间他的阴茎胀得发疼。埃尔文的脚落在他的膝盖上，八年级时那种秀气的线条是完全没有了，在他还见得着的时候，这双腿就出落得精瘦有力，跑步的时候，尤其好看。米克握住他的小腿肚，一英寸一英寸地滑下去，最终停在埃尔文贴骨的脚踝。然后从髋骨开始，又一遍，米克的手掌又湿又热，像一片小小的雨林。埃尔文被他淋湿了，他们明明还没有开始。他一定知道自己现在的样子有多迷人，但他装作不知情。米克看穿了，这是他们同性恋的诡计。埃尔文以为他会上当吗？米克轻蔑地看向他。埃尔文笑起来，他的膝盖拂过米克的下巴，嘴唇无声地张开，“干我。”  
艰苦卓绝的扩张令米克感到沮丧，但那之后的美妙滋味又使所有忍耐变得值得。他一边亲埃尔文一边耐着性子把手指探进他的身体——希望这一次他不要痛得发抖，然而里面的情况和他想象的大相径庭，他的手指被温软贪婪的肉壁咬住，“自己弄过了？”  
埃尔文吸一口气，是承认了。  
他连衣服都没有换，“在公司里弄的？”米克的手指屈起来。  
“嗯……”  
他贴近埃尔文的耳朵，“这种声音，被别人听见了吗？”  
米克·扎卡里阿斯，让你怀疑他母亲的子宫中不是羊水，而是一泡纯粹的精液。他生出一双在精液中浸泡过八个月的眼睛，和声带，看着你时、和你说话时，直白的欲望插进你的小腹、你的阴道和你的屁眼。  
埃尔文被他击溃，“只有你……”  
他果然畅通无阻地进去了。米克满足地叹一口气，他停了一会儿，“我想它一星期了。”在干杰西卡之余，“我们应该跳过那些步骤。刚才我都用眼睛把你剥光了——”  
埃尔文一只手撑在身后，一只手揽住他的脖子。他的指头温存地摩挲着米克的皮肤，“只是剥光了？”  
米克低笑一声。还干了些什么，他会一一做给埃尔文看。

做完之后，发生过一些意味不明的对话。  
“你记得高中的时候我帮你手淫么？”米克已经软掉了，但仍然停在埃尔文的身体里。如果他现在拔出来，他刚刚射的那些东西会沿着埃尔文的臀缝往下流。  
“记得。”  
米克拨弄他后颈的头发，“你总是闭着眼睛。”  
“嗯。”  
“那个时候我以为你是不想看到我，我后来才想起来，你是不想看到片子里的内容。”  
“如果我不想看到你，我不会让你碰我。”  
“为什么要和我一起看直人的色情片？”  
“那样才正常。”  
“就算你喜欢男人，我们之间也不会有什么不同，”呃，他看了看他们现在的样子，补充道，“起码高中的时候。你和奈尔，也一样。”  
知道他是同性恋之后，米克半途而废地试图和他上床，他忘了吗？而奈尔疏远了他。学校里的女生说米克如何厉害，女子更衣室里的争执有一半是因为他，可十八岁的米克面对赤裸的埃尔文时，紧张得像个处男。埃尔文轻笑着问，“那你还会帮我手淫吗？”  
“……那时候我真的以为所有男生都会帮朋友手淫。你骗到我了。”  
“但你也没有这么做觉得奇怪。米克，你真的有你想象的那么直？”  
“这很重要吗？”他只可以碰埃尔文的老二。埃尔文的颜色格外地浅。他曾经以为女人的乳晕就是那种颜色，是埃尔文给予他性的范本。他还想象过，如果埃尔文是个女孩子，他会很乐意舔她的下面。他会让她情不自禁地喷水，大腿夹紧他的脑袋。女人经常这样做，她们像喜欢他的老二一样喜欢他的舌头。他插到埃尔文射出来了，是不是像潮吹一样难得。这种问题难以启齿，米克不需要将他在性爱中的傲慢表现出来，他深知自己有多无法抗拒。他盯着埃尔文一尘不染的后肩，突然想到：埃尔文会不会还喜欢他？他的胸腔随之缩紧了。  
埃尔文不再说话。他翻了个身，米克的阴茎从他身后滑出来。就要流下来了。埃尔文的手伸到后面，皱着眉问：“你没戴套？”米克操他的时候，他没办法关心这些。  
“我不想。”  
“会很麻烦。”  
米克不以为然，“喔，怀孕？”  
“大概会发烧。”也是骗他的。  
这还不简单，“我帮你弄出来。”  
他让埃尔文趴着，确然正经地弄了一会儿，有很多——他总是有很多，手指进进出出，撑开一些，可以看见紫红的内壁。刚才很紧，被他猛烈地开采过后，那里变成一个微微开阖的深邃洞口，他仅仅是看着，都觉得受到了邀请。  
“手好像……不够长。”  
于是换了那根够长的东西。他慢慢干了埃尔文一会儿，戏弄一样的干法，他不想射。渐渐地，埃尔文发出一些细小的鼻音，他又硬了，这种程度的抽插，已经不够了。

第二次米克仍然射在他里面，那种时候，要他拔出来实在太为难他了。埃尔文要他出去，米克的手重重地落在他的屁股上，“再敢要我出去？”埃尔文就这样安分下来。打他的话，他会变得特别听话。米克的手伸到前面去抚弄他的乳尖，两个一起，手指动得很快，埃尔文受不了了，背弓起来，“啊……米克，够了！”  
“哪边够了？”  
埃尔文不告诉他。那就是哪边都不够。  
米克的身体抖了几下，他还想埋得更深一些，但他们已经到了极限，射的时候他根本动不了。埃尔文的手指从后穴中牵出些许白浊，有点自嘲地，“我怎么能相信你？”有一些留在穴口，他的肤色使稀薄的精液不易被看出来，然而一旦看出来，淫靡至极。米克将它涂抹开，他的手快被黏在埃尔文的臀缝里了。  
“对啊，我不可信。”米克是彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，他不想被继续追究，“我的衣服呢？”喔，还记得呢。  
埃尔文装模作样地敲敲太阳穴，“抱歉，我忘了。”  
米克一点也不怪他，“那什么时候还我？”  
“我下次来的时候。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
“要新年之后。”  
“圣诞节之前呢？”年末他和杰西卡会去卡波圣卢卡斯度假。他们将有很长时间不会见面。  
“不来了。”  
“你什么时候走？”  
“明天。”  
米克把他的臀瓣牢牢抓在手里，“太快了。”  
是太快了。但埃尔文不是小孩子了，对着喜欢的东西，知道一口一口慢慢吃了。

埃尔文回去时，艾伦在他家里，只穿一条沙滩裤。他吮吸一根拐杖糖，手指被糖浆黏在一起。埃尔文给了他自己家的钥匙，以防他喝醉后找不到宿舍的门卡而无处落脚，这样的事发生过不止一次。他的学校离埃尔文家很近，他有时踩滑板来，有时也走路。埃尔文扔给他自己的外套，“穿上。”  
“你们又做了？”显然。他又问，“感觉怎么样？”上次他忘了问。  
“嗯……比想象中好。”好太多了。  
艾伦的绿眼睛眨巴眨巴，性欲让他的瞳仁变成融化的松脂。他是一头被毒蛇咬过的小鹿，“他可以上你，那我是不是也可以上你？我肖想你的屁股好久了。埃尔文，你就让我上一次吧……绝对不让你疼！他有没有弄疼你？”  
“他可以上我，你就可以上了？你还是后面比较好用。”  
艾伦飞快地脱掉裤子。他穿一条黑色的丁字裤，臀部罕见地娇俏。他朝埃尔文抬起腰，“那你现在要不要用？”  
“……不了。”  
“喔，知道当0有多爽就不想当1了。我怎么办？你想让我守活寡吗？”从小读公立学校的小孩，比埃尔文他们要无耻一点、野火烧不尽一点，而无耻的样子，也比他们可爱一点。艾伦来自市中心，那里是洛杉矶的贫民窟。  
“今天而已。”  
艾伦恋恋不舍地把裤子提起来，“说好了？只是今天？”男性的裤装从来不是给他那样的屁股准备的，那些同性恋设计师从来没想过给他们热爱的挺翘臀部设计合适的裤子。艾伦的屁股把一切都毁了。他不该穿任何衣服。他应该赤身裸体地行走在校园里，挑鸡巴最大的那个男人和自己做爱。一些人跟随自己的心，米克跟随他的老二，艾伦跟随他的屁眼。  
“说好了。艾伦，不要用我的衣服来擦手——”  
晚了。  
艾伦咬碎了糖，整个人钻进埃尔文宽大的外套里。他伸出舌头把手指根部的糖浆舔干净，他把整根甜蜜的食指送进口中，“你应该给我讲讲他是怎么对你的。呃，你知道，在床上。”  
“然后你就可以意淫我当0的样子？”  
被拆穿的艾伦不好意思地笑一下，“不嘛，我可以告诉你他怎么想的啊。直男啊，太好懂了。墙角啊，也太好撬了。”艾伦没有夸口，他从十七岁开始混迹于圣莫妮卡大道以北的同志酒吧里，年轻得令人心生畏惧，（他从哪里弄来的假ID？他怎么敢一个人喝这么多酒？）嘴唇甚至散发着奶香。夏天他穿不知廉耻的牛仔短裤，猝不及防地跳到埃尔文身上和他接吻。那时他们还是陌生人，但没有人会拒绝艾伦。他年轻的双腿夹住埃尔文的腰，他的胯间带着骚动的热意，臀肉从逼仄的牛仔短裤里漏出来。  
“不用了。”他比任何人都了解米克，“下周你不是要考试吗？”  
“对呀，图书馆都坐满了，我就是来你家看书的。”  
“书呢？”  
不在。  
“电脑呢？”  
没带。艾伦不安地看着他。  
埃尔文把他送回学校，他在车上吵吵闹闹、翻手套箱里的东西，把找到的避孕套偷偷塞进自己的袖子里，省下一笔钱。下车前他问，“如果全部科目我都拿了B+，你会奖励我吗？”  
“拿A才有资格要奖励。”埃尔文在中学和大学都是几乎全A的优等生。  
“那怎么可能……不，如果我得A，你什么都会给我？”  
埃尔文不忍直视他小狗一样的眼神，推开他的额头，“除了上我。”  
“那我就什么都不想要了！”

这不是米克和杰西卡第一个在海边度过的假期。杰西卡钓到一条四英尺长的黄鳍金枪鱼——她放线和收杆的动作已经很利落了——被做成标本寄给米克的父母。大多数时间他们在酒店的海滩上休憩，玩耍一般地握着彼此的手，或者让对方注意打前方走过的一名光头姑娘，因为她的小臂和小腿布满艳丽的纹身，整个人像垂着四肢在染料里蘸了一下。杰西卡戴着墨镜读一本体积轻巧的小说，她蜜色的身体不断被路过的异性打量，米克习以为常，难以做出任何表示。杰西卡忽然摘掉他的耳机，问他是否喜欢暖和的地方。  
“暖和？像这里？”  
杰西卡翻过身，手臂挤压着自己丰满的胸脯，“这里暖和过头了。我是说像洛杉矶。”  
米克撩起一缕她的头发，嗅到海水和香草的味道，“你喜欢南加？”  
“芝加哥太冷了。”可她在一样寒冷的曼哈顿长大，“你还是那么不想回去吗？”  
米克不想回去是因为埃尔文。现在不一样了，他甚至有些心动。但在洛杉矶，用不了多久杰西卡就会发现他和埃尔文的事，米克清楚女人在这方面有多聪明，并且他还不打算为埃尔文付出什么，因此他说：“洛杉矶没有地铁。”  
“我们开车……”她立刻想起米克告诉她的奈尔在高速上堵了两个小时的事，一个城市里没有地铁怎么行呢，对于东部人来说，洛杉矶到底是个异端，“呀，那算啦。”  
这个话题不了了之，然而当米克的上司告诉他公司有一个在西海岸的项目时，他无法拒绝。距离他上次和埃尔文见面已经有六个星期，其间他们只通过一次电话。  
“如果我来洛杉矶，我们能不能见面？”  
埃尔文听起来很愉快，“当然。”米克想象出他微笑的样子。  
“你在干什么？”  
“腌鸡肉。”  
他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，歪着头，同时在微笑。米克想亲眼看见他这种模样。他很快就可以了。“我都不知道你会下厨。”  
“你不知道的有很多，”埃尔文顿了顿，“你什么时候来？”  
“下个月，日子还没定。我……”这时杰西卡从浴室出来，米克镇定地看了她一眼，“我会打给你。”  
“好。”  
米克又说：“我们可以叫奈尔出来。”  
埃尔文猜到了什么，“好，我会告诉他。”  
杰西卡扔掉浴巾，把米克的手放到她的胸上，“是谁？”  
“埃尔文。”  
“咦，你们和好了？”  
“对。”  
杰西卡难过地皱起鼻子，整个人趴在米克身上，身体很轻，“真好，以后你们可以经常见面。你明明叫我不要去洛杉矶的，你抛下我了。”他们已经争吵过，杰西卡哭闹起来像个被宠坏的小姑娘，米克用亲吻和性安抚她。他们只会分开两个月，比米克和埃尔文分开的时间短得多。  
“我只是说洛杉矶没有地铁，”米克有些不耐烦地抬起她的下巴，“能不在没穿衣服的时候说这些吗？”

埃尔文带他去梅尔罗斯路上的一家餐厅。从过去托莉和他母亲的一些交谈中，米克知道她们偶尔来这里购物。她们还聊某种菜肴的做法和各自的丈夫。米克是因为托莉才想留下来听的，他在和埃尔文说话的间隙难以抑制地盯着托莉的小腿，他格外喜欢这个部位，况且他可不敢瞧托莉的上半身，他的眼神会泄露不该泄露的。那时埃尔文神秘地附在他耳边说，她知道你在看她。  
米克没有看菜单，埃尔文似乎对这里很熟悉。那个男服务生在嘈杂的背景音中不得不弯下腰听埃尔文点菜，米克觉得他们的距离太近了。埃尔文给他点伏特加，埃尔文知道他喜欢什么，直男不喝鸡尾酒。他们在桌子下碰到彼此的腿，但没有人移开。埃尔文在桌子下面勾住他的幺指，很轻，米克可以随时把指头抽回去。这样的触碰令他感到格外愉悦，因此他用手指打开埃尔文的指缝，握住他。他几乎从来没有注意过别人的手，米克的整个青春期都是在腿和胸的柔艳密林之中渡过的。可埃尔文的……拿篮球的时候、拿书本或笔的时候。他记得中学时埃尔文一直用钢笔，现在的孩子都不会用钢笔写字了。埃尔文问他圣诞节过得如何——一月过去一半，没有人再谈论圣诞节或新年，但他们得弥补分开的时间。米克说他去了卡波。他出海钓鱼、浮潜等等，杰西卡一直在他身旁，他便觉得没什么可细说。埃尔文留在洛杉矶，他父亲拒绝他的陪伴，或许是因为他和托莉十分相像，在他的成长中永远有人提醒他这一点。米克猜他和他的小男朋友吃了两个人的圣诞晚餐、然后去了通宵的party、做爱。他们对各自的伴侣讳莫如深。如果只是上床，其实不必介意这些。  
当第一道生牛肉泥上来时，他们不得不放开对方。他们坐一张半圆形的沙发，在一张桌子相邻的两条边上，所以闲下来时，他们的手臂垂到沙发上，仍然可以享受一些无害的触碰。米克觉得他们的服务生来得过于殷勤，他看着埃尔文，“他对你有意思？”  
这显而易见，埃尔文的嘴角翘起来，“是。”  
“他怎么知道你是……”米克的声音变小了，“同性恋？”  
“因为我和你在一起，共进晚餐。”  
“那我像吗？”  
“不，我没见过比你更直的人了。”埃尔文显然在揶揄他。  
米克耸耸肩，“我是在证明即使和你上床我也不会弯。”和埃尔文上床与和别的男人上床是不同的。  
埃尔文简直要为他鼓掌，“这个逻辑……非常新奇。”  
那个服务生又一次来到他们的桌子旁，问是否需要别的饮料。埃尔文的杯子快空了，但他说不用，我已经有了。  
米克看着他离去的背影，“你伤了他的心。”  
“你是说我应该在最后拿到他的电话，然后永远不打给他？”  
米克其实很高兴，埃尔文不是和谁都可以。他希望埃尔文把他当成特别的，中学的时候他甚至暗中比较过埃尔文送给他和奈尔的生日礼物，每次都是他的赢了。因为他父亲工作的关系，埃尔文有许多机会得到一些珍奇玩具和书籍，包括绝迹的色情杂志。奈尔甚至不知道米克的礼物稀罕在哪里，这种时侯米克和埃尔文相视一笑。男孩和男孩之间从来不会这么计较，但如果是埃尔文，米克可以宽恕自己。他最终也宽恕了自己干埃尔文的想法，他隐隐知道埃尔文不会拒绝他，任何事，毕业后的那一次是最后的证明。“看来没有人告诉过你不要惹怒餐厅里的服务员。”  
“你的菜里被吐过口水？”  
“不，是钉子。不过那是我和我女……杰西卡去圣彼得堡的时候……”  
喔，俄罗斯人。

埃尔文车里的音乐在一张特定的播放列表里，有冥河、佛利伍麦克和平克·弗洛伊德。当时他们盲目地寻找七十和八十年代的音乐，这些他们尤其喜欢。米克还记得某些歌词，他曾经也听着这些歌开过洛杉矶的街道。什么也没变。他看看埃尔文的侧脸，埃尔文也一样。他们行驶在少年时的无边幻梦中，这个城市广阔平坦的真相变得模糊不堪。他们所见的、真实的洛杉矶灰飞烟灭，街道两旁的灯光来自八年甚至更早以前，正温柔多情地触摸他们的脸庞。  
米克在玄关处开始亲吻埃尔文，他们踢翻了几只鞋。一次间歇中米克瞪着他，“你从不给我打电话。”  
“你希望我打给你？”  
才不希望。米克又吻他，他不再有说话的余裕。他们互相推搡着进了卧室，埃尔文在路上脱掉了衣服。他的嘴里还有一些甜点中的生姜冰淇淋的味道，米克吮吸他柔软的舌头，随后去含他的喉结。他的鼻尖贴在埃尔文的皮肤上，从胸膛到小腹，哦他当然照顾到了那两只敏感的乳首，他舔得埃尔文不得不咬住下唇才能不发出声音。他撑起身体，把埃尔文的手放到他自己的胸口，操纵他修长的食指按压淡粉色的小珠子，“你自己会玩吗？”  
埃尔文别过脸，耳根发红，“别问我这种……”  
“怎么玩的？让我看。”  
埃尔文把他的头压下来，“做梦。”米克因此觉得埃尔文在床上有诸多可以调教的空间，他的四肢竟然还有青涩的味道，让米克都害臊起来。埃尔文过去的男朋友都太业余了。  
米克放肆地汲取他身上的味道，他闻到性欲，埃尔文本身的气息被冲得很淡，当他来到埃尔文的腹股沟时，埃尔文试图拨开他的脑袋，“不……”  
“别说话。”阴茎有阴茎的味道，埃尔文的，他可以接受，“我一直觉得你好闻。”  
“包括那里？”  
米克在那里深吸一口气，回到他耳边，“包括。”他把埃尔文翻过来，掰开他的臀瓣，穴口留着些许湿亮的痕迹，是他自己扩张的结果。米克用手指试了试，“真体贴。吃饭的时候，你就这样坐着，屁股里全润滑剂，在餐厅里你有想过我怎么操你么？嗯？”  
“想过……”  
“告诉我。”  
“就是这样，从后面，嗯……”  
米克已经挺腰挤进去了，太顺利了，他几乎不敢动，“别用那么多知不知道，太舒服了，我会忍不住。”  
“你也会忍不住？”  
“忍不住射在你里面，让你发烧，而我还是会继续操你。我可……不会心疼你。”他慢慢动起来，他快要忘了埃尔文的体内是怎么滋味，这么好。可埃尔文竟然舍得他，混蛋。  
他让埃尔文射在床单上，这次他拔出来了，他也是有良心的，弄脏埃尔文的臀部，那些东西流到他的大腿后面。埃尔文的整个象牙色的背面，只有穴口是红色的，而且被藏了起来。埃尔文的男朋友不会像他这样操埃尔文的（米克非常坚定地以为埃尔文在下面），只有他知道埃尔文被蹭红的屁眼有多色情。埃尔文紧绷的身体舒展开来，“不是不会心疼我的吗？”  
米克过了一会儿才回答他，“下次射在你里面。你其实喜欢的对不对？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“你喜欢。你一点也不想我拔出来。”米克蘸取一抹自己的精液塞进埃尔文口中，按压他的舌头，出乎意料地，埃尔文含住那根手指，围绕它将它舔干净。第二次米克蘸了更多，被埃尔文用同样的方式舔掉，他的每根手指都受到这种软色情对待，它们湿漉漉地捻起埃尔文的乳尖，“不害羞了？叫你摸自己都不肯。”  
埃尔文忍不住笑，歪着头亲米克的脖子，下面的锁骨也令他着迷，过去他只能通过在学校更衣室和泳池里偷偷看到的手臂、背、胸膛等等来拼凑这具身体的全貌，现在他短暂地拥有了它。米克的手在埃尔文光滑的背上游走，“喔，还想要？”  
“给我。”埃尔文闭上眼，“我很想你。”

埃尔文问他以后想不想直接到他家来，“跳过那些步骤”。米克却发现他不止想和埃尔文做爱。这很快成为他们的习惯：埃尔文带他去一家餐厅，他们聊天，喝一点酒，吃几种名字冗长的菜肴（没有人真的会把它们完整念出来），在桌下亲近彼此的肢体，然后去埃尔文家。埃尔文从不留他过夜，但在他离开前他们会一起做一些别的事，比如看没什么营养的深夜脱口秀，米克把头枕在埃尔文腿上，间歇被喂食一粒焦糖爆米花，如果埃尔文收回手有片刻的犹疑，一定会被米克含住手指。埃尔文不会纵容他，米克不满地说不上床的时候很正经嘛，正经吗，埃尔文亲他一下，试图证明相反的。好正经，米克坐起来，舌头刷过他双唇间的缝隙。他们早就该这样相处了。米克想起年少时被他压抑的隐秘欲望，那些他和埃尔文本该变得更亲密的时刻，（那次埃尔文给他讲世界历史的时候，他应该亲吻他颤动的睫毛。埃尔文的手指在略显陈旧的书页上移动，不时拿起笔在空白处写几个单词，一气呵成的花体，他打草稿时写的也仍然很好看。埃尔文的声音令他想起来自远东的盐和黄金，加纳帝国、巴西尔一世……米克只想捉住那几根珍贵的手指。）米克都因为别人的目光——女孩们的、奈尔的——而忍住了。事实是米克不会因此就变成同性恋，男人是男人，埃尔文是埃尔文。  
有奈尔在的时候则完全不同。奈尔叫他们去酒吧看冰球，或者直接去斯台普斯中心看快船的现场（他们之中没有人喜欢如今的湖人），奈尔和米克会因为格里芬和保罗的表现而争论起来，埃尔文是他们的裁判，埃尔文绝对公正。埃尔文和米克总是待到奈尔离开以后，停车场的人太多了，两个人在车里飞快地交换一个吻。  
这一天米克告诉他，“周末杰西卡会过来，她要在这里待一个星期。”杰西卡为时装杂志摄影，时间很自由。她其实可以长期待在洛杉矶，但她不想成为一个过分黏人的女朋友。  
埃尔文点点头，“下周我不会找你。”  
“不。她想叫上你和奈尔吃饭。”米克有转告的义务。他拉过埃尔文的手，没有看埃尔文，“你可以拒绝。”  
埃尔文挠挠他的掌心，“我不去不奇怪吗？”  
“我可以说，你有工作。”  
“你不希望我去？那我不去。”  
“不，我不想让你为难。”  
“我也不想让你为难。”  
“我不会。”  
“我也不会。”  
“那你到底去不去？”  
“你想让我去吗？”  
“你想去吗？”米克被这次对话的迂回程度所累，“Fuck it，我们没必要绕这么多弯。”  
埃尔文安抚地摸摸他的脖子，相当有效，“我会去的。”

杰西卡想去海边的餐厅，米克订了圣莫妮卡海滩边的一家。天黑得很早，他们错过了夕阳。他们坐在室外，桌上的藤编小篮子里横着一束新鲜的向日葵，杰西卡格外喜欢那张属于他们的厚实桌布，上面印有鸽子和雏菊。她戴一顶宽檐帽，在海边不得不按住头顶以防它飞走，金色的头发编成辫子搭在她肩上。来自东部的年轻姑娘在飞机上就准备好了迎接洛杉矶，洛杉矶的气温在那天飙到了七十度，没有辜负她的热情。  
米克点了海鲜拼盘加一打生蚝，杰西卡不好意思地耸耸肩，“我太喜欢吃生蚝了。”她看到服务生往别的桌子送一杯粉红色的酒，她也想尝尝。她还想知道为什么史密斯家有那么多厚重的精装图册，上次她在他们的客厅里看见了，但不敢翻开。她上次见到的埃尔文，也是穿着深色西装、一丝不苟的。谁能想到埃尔文会和她在海边谈笑风生呢。  
“我家有一间出版公司。”是埃尔文的祖父创办的，“Tuschen*，你知道吗？”  
杰西卡惊喜地捂住嘴，“是Tuschen！我知道！你们做的书太棒了！米克送过我一本你们出版的博斯的画集。”埃尔文从不知道米克买过Tuschen的书。他看米克一眼，“下次我可以给你打个折。”米克像往常一样在桌子下面勾住他的手，抚摸他的指节。他们俩并不是全然驾轻就熟，米克的手在出汗，潮湿的纹路里生长出了欲望以外的东西。埃尔文用整个手掌握住他，问杰西卡，“你喜欢博斯？”  
“对，博斯是我最喜欢的画家，我拍过一组以他的作品为灵感的照片，没过多久就收到了杂志主编的邮件！”  
“哪一幅？”  
“你肯定猜到了，《人间乐园》。”  
掉书袋的时间到了。米克和奈尔无奈地对视一眼：同性恋，女人。  
杰西卡很健谈，埃尔文也是。在他们说话的同时，米克在埃尔文的掌心写一些下流话，埃尔文抬起酒杯来掩饰上扬的嘴唇。印花桌布遮住了所有激流暗涌、秘而不宣的旖旎情事：那些不该纠缠却纠缠着的手指、不该交叠却交叠着的小腿、和不该触碰却正轻轻相触的脚尖。  
他们说完了画儿，杰西卡颇感惋惜地说：“米克，你应该早点让我和埃尔文认识的。”  
“现在不是认识了。”他和埃尔文在桌下轻轻地击掌，是该早点。  
“我们的画廊就要开幕了，这个月有小范围的试展，米克可以带你去。”埃尔文把手拿上桌子，他的煎扇贝来了。  
米克看着他，手自他的膝盖碾到腿根，“你为什么不一起？”埃尔文低下头，红色逐渐攀上他的耳廓。米克几乎开始担心杰西卡发现他的异样，但他无法把手从埃尔文那儿移开。  
“对，我们一起去吧！米克在博物馆之类的地方总是很不耐烦。”  
奈尔说：“我知道。以前我们年级去盖蒂中心郊游的时候，他因为在展馆里吃东西被赶出来了。”  
“立刻就被赶出来吗？那也太不近人情了。”  
奈尔摇摇头，“不是立刻，说了他他还吃。”  
“你也被赶出来了，”米克转向杰西卡，“他摸雕塑的胸，起码五个。”  
“喔，是你怂恿我的，摸哪些都是你挑的。”奈尔激动时把手机碰到地上。  
埃尔文也记得，那天米克和奈尔在博物馆外面的台阶上坐了一个下午，幸好他们带了GBA和许多零食。他笑出来。米克不满地捏他的腿。埃尔文被弄疼了，他用食指敲敲米克的手背。  
“所以只有埃尔文留下来了？米克从来没跟我讲过这件事，”杰西卡捧住米克的脸，“这就是你不想去看展览的原因吗？”  
米克收回手，闷闷地说：“……对。”  
“他还有什么糗事？”  
埃尔文用餐巾沾沾嘴角，尽管那里什么也没有，“嗯，他有一天被困在……”  
米克按住他的肩，“不要告诉她。”  
埃尔文投降般地举起手，但奈尔不会放过米克，“他被困在清洁工的储物间里。他在和一个低年级的女生亲热，她叫什么？蒂凡妮？蒂凡妮把他的衣服拿走了，包括内裤。”  
米克扶住额头，“Fuck！Fuck！”  
“在学校里和女生亲热？太过分了！”杰西卡想着少年时的米克手足无措地站在一间小屋子里，而且裸体，他床上的功夫再厉害，那种时候也没有用武之地。她把辫子拨到背后，笑得花枝乱颤，“然后呢？有没有被人发现？”  
“埃尔文就给他送衣服。只有埃尔文知道他在那儿。如果再晚两分钟，清洁工就进去了。那时候他们关系非常好。”  
“那后来……”杰西卡打住了，往嘴里塞了一块堵住真相的龙虾肉。  
米克装作没听见，朝埃尔文举起细长的酒杯，“我欠你一笔。”可他不知道埃尔文想要什么。  
他们的杯子琳琅地碰到一起。“小事，”埃尔文把餐巾放到桌上，“我去一下洗手间。”  
奈尔在他之后起身，“我也去。”  
杰西卡把头靠在米克肩上，“你真的有过那么糗的时候吗？”  
“我也希望那件事是假的。”他看着埃尔文离去的方向。  
洗手间里没有别人，奈尔追上埃尔文，猛地将他压在隔间的门外，“你知不知道你在做什么？”  
埃尔文冷淡地看着他，“怎么了？”  
“你不要以为我没看见你和米克在桌子底下搞什么。”捡手机的时候，他那双属于桌上世界的眼睛撞破了桌下的秘密。  
关于毕业后发生的事，奈尔有自己的臆想，那副景象确认了他的猜测，也让他醒悟了过去埃尔文给予米克的无数个优柔的眼神。他们之间有一张香甜的网，奈尔惧于靠近，更别说触摸。他们过多地待在一块儿，埃尔文用五花八门的手段引诱米克：他的笑容、气味，他那些奇异的玩具，他甚至用上了他妈妈。埃尔文卑鄙又变态，他的青春期有多少时间是花在想着米克手淫上的？而米克总在上他的当，并且不许奈尔指出来。  
埃尔文拆下他的手，“吓到了？那你肯定没看见我和他在床上搞什么。”  
“你疯了？这么多年了，你还没死心？”  
“对，但和你没关系。他需要你来保护吗？他知道自己在做什么。”  
“你觉得他知道？他在你面前从来都不知道自己在做什么！”  
埃尔文轻轻笑了一声，他喜欢这句话，“你是说，我的胜算很大。”  
“得了吧埃尔文，他和杰西卡在一起三年了。”  
“而他十二岁就认识我了。奈尔，如果我是个女人，说不定你会为我感到高兴，毕竟我们认识那么久了。你怕什么呢？你恐同吗？”埃尔文的指背拂过他的双唇，“我不会碰你的。”  
奈尔惊慌地推开他，用袖子使劲擦拭被埃尔文碰过的地方，“谁怕你了！别碰我！你这个死基佬！变态！我会告诉……”  
“如果他们分手，我就可以为所欲为了。”他看着镜子里的自己，将被奈尔弄乱的衣领理整齐。  
“别以为你的谎话可以阻止我，我会告诉杰西卡的。”  
“让我来帮你想，你应该在米克回芝加哥之前告诉她，那样我没有任何机会。现在我们都在洛杉矶，一时半会儿米克也不会走。你不觉得变数有点大吗，银行家？”埃尔文朝奈尔伸出手，他果不其然退到洗手池的边缘，啊，埃尔文手上那些邪恶的同性恋病毒！埃尔文毫不尴尬地放下手臂，“听我的。”  
“你们搞什么？”他们在卫生间里待得太久，米克来找他们。他看见他们之后的第一反应，竟然是奈尔是不是也和埃尔文有什么。  
埃尔文避开他的目光，径直走出去，“奈尔知道我们上床的事，在质疑我的道德准则。”他的声音都是冷的。他需要试探米克的反应，当这件事不再是他们两个的秘密，米克得能承受才行。米克没有立刻跟上来，奈尔小声又激烈地跟他说着什么。埃尔文回过身，“不回去吗？杰西卡会起疑的。”

埃尔文没有陪米克和杰西卡去画廊。他给了米克两张邀请函。他们趁这次短暂的碰头做爱，埃尔文只要站着，稍稍抬起腰就行，米克掰开他的屁股，找到一个合适的角度进入他。米克发现这种姿势里，埃尔文更加敏感，他很快就不能站稳。米克从后面抱着他，他的气味太淡了。米克幻想从埃尔文的肩颈找到一个豁口，胧白的气体从那里升起来，簇拥涌进他的鼻子，仿佛毒品，他脑中炸开一颗花团锦簇的新星。没有这样的豁口。或者他希望他手里有只锥子，用以凿碎那层石膏一样的皮肤，让他从中心找到一颗孤寂坠落的馥郁种子。米克被这样瑰丽的异想所驱使，在埃尔文的肩后留下一圈牙印。埃尔文以为这是米克的新伎俩，受惊一般地回头看他，双眼湿润到饱和，淡色的双唇干出了纹路，米克把它们舔湿。  
但米克没有笑到最后。快速抽插了几次之后，他突兀地停下来，严肃地说：“埃尔文。”  
“嗯？”  
“我，我射了。”米克把仍然在勃起状态的性器抽出来。他从来没有遇到过这种事。  
埃尔文有些吃惊，“因为我们太久没做了？”一周不到而已，是他们之前做得太多了。  
米克把头埋在他的头发里，说你和别人不一样。他闻到他的味道就可以勃起，进去之后，保持理智自然更难。米克窘迫得想立刻离开，他没有脱裤子，轻易就可以。然而埃尔文抓住他的手腕，“我还没……”  
米克看一眼他的胯下，确实还朝气蓬勃地立着，比他的表现好多了。他恼羞成怒地握住它，让埃尔文觉得痛，又在瞬间宽恕。他包住米克的手，“轻一点，你以前是怎么做的？”  
米克还清楚地记得怎样的套弄让埃尔文最舒服，也记得那时，他们在埃尔文家的地下室里看色情录像，他觉得什么都是热的，呼吸、汗、埃尔文，他们折起的腿靠得很近，一不留神他的膝盖就碰到埃尔文的，都还残留稚嫩的形状。越过这样的膝盖观看屏幕中男女激烈交媾的画面，他产生一种奇异的错位感。还有埃尔文的汗毛，意图隐晦地停留在他的皮肤上，以他还不明白的方式撩拨着他。当他明白时，已经对女人上瘾。绵长、仿佛哭泣的女声初次舔舐他的耳膜，他转过头去，幽暗浮动的情色光影如实映在埃尔文的蓝眼珠上，纤长男体散发出的气味一成不变，闻不到一丝沾染情欲的甜腻气息。埃尔文更像在看一部PG13的纪录片（对埃尔文来说，这确然是一部纪录片，不过是R级的）。他又在装老成了，米克拉扯着自己的领口烦躁地想，埃尔文不开始的话，他也没办法开始。在他面红耳赤的等待中，埃尔文下定决心转向他，把手覆在他尚且不识他人手心的小鸟上。  
埃尔文露出和过去一样的表情。他真是没变。他上扬的鼻音让米克知道自己找对了地方和手势，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“我呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
埃尔文不说。  
“嘁。”当他稀罕吗。他的指甲刮过埃尔文脆弱的铃口，埃尔文叫了一声，“……我不喜欢痛。”毕竟是娇生惯养的少爷身体。  
“就是要让你痛。”  
“好啊，那现在我不那么想射了。”  
“你在羞辱我吗？我不帮你了。”  
埃尔文再次拉住他，随后脱下裤子，他带领米克的手抚摸他的大腿，米克发出一声哀嚎，他知道自己已经无法离开了。“早点脱啊。”但那样他会射得更快也说不定。他蹲下来亲吻埃尔文的腿侧，手无数次滑过他双腿的轮廓。男人长一双这样的腿有什么用，诱惑他罢了。  
他的膝盖抵住米克的心口，“你硬了吗？”  
“嗯。”好胀。  
“想再来一次吗？”  
米克把他翻在床上，之后是极其漫长的一场性爱。米克为了证明自己，三番五次压下射精的欲望。埃尔文有刚才的积累，很早就忍不住了，他把精液弄得到处都是，同时被米克操得狼狈不堪。汗湿的头发黏在他的额头上，某些格外细小的，就像溶进了他的肤色，难以分辨出来。早就超过了拿东西所需的时间，本来只想闻闻他的味道、按部就班地做一次而已，他却从里到外都尝遍了。  
米克终于结束了，他们用传教士的姿势从头干到位，埃尔文感到自己的腿根麻木，除了发抖以外，做不出别的动作。米克心情愉悦，刚才的失误果然只是万分之一，埃尔文让他变得不正常。他把埃尔文的腿关上，打开，再关上，又打开。埃尔文没力气反抗他，“干什么？”  
“看你的屁眼。”  
埃尔文侧过头笑，“是什么样的？”  
“红的。”米克按平穴口四周的褶子，当然它们很快恢复原状，“被我操得好大。”  
埃尔文把腿并拢，他不该问那个问题，“别说了。”  
米克固执地把他的腿打开，没有遇到什么抵抗，埃尔文任他摆布，从喉咙里发出一些没有用的细小声音。“你会这样给别人看你的屁眼吗？”  
“如果我给别人看过呢？”  
“我会觉得你是个婊子。”  
“只给你看就不是了？”  
“只给我看就不是。”  
“那么我不是。”  
米克的手机响起来，杰西卡发了两张照片给他，她分别穿着不同的鞋子，问米克哪一双好看。下午她一直在西三街购物。埃尔文说深蓝色那双，米克便告诉她深蓝色那双。她回她也这么想，随后问米克今晚他们去哪里吃饭。米克真的得走了。  
埃尔文问：“你不洗个澡？”  
如果他身上带着别人家的沐浴露的味道，“她会知道的。”  
“你怕吗？”  
“当然。”在埃尔文面前，他没必要掩饰自己的懦弱、犹疑、好色和自私。  
“如果奈尔告诉她……”  
“我们就断了。”  
“好，”像觉得刚刚说得不够坚定，埃尔文重复一遍，“好。”

杰西卡对Tuschen的展览赞不绝口，看完之后，他们又在拉布雷亚街上一些装潢奇异、商品更为奇异的精品店里购了物。米克看见一只绘有淡紫色的鸢尾花的小木箱子，像是托莉会拥有的物件，里面会装满她从她的母亲或祖母那里得到的华丽首饰：镶有巨大珍珠的耳夹、花纹繁复的女士怀表、托起一颗指甲盖大小的粉钻的戒指……（托莉真的活在二十一世纪的洛杉矶吗？）一板一眼地被她整理好，纷纷因为太久没有接触过温热的人体而失去了光泽，命运一如她数量过多的内衣的肩带上那些细碎的宝石。如果这只箱子真的存在，少年的埃尔文一定会替他打开，然后用玉器碰撞一般琳琅而温和的声音告诉他每一件的来历，并且用自己的手带着他的去领略不同金属的温度和质感，他们把所有首饰的表面都摸热了，但不会有任何一件比埃尔文的手和声音更令米克入迷……他想得太远了，已经有了春色旖旎的先兆。他在这只木箱前驻足了许久，久到杰西卡付完账时他还在看。  
杰西卡想请埃尔文吃饭表达谢意，这次他们去了TarandRoses，杰西卡对这个绝处逢生的名字一见钟情，差点忘了去看食客的评论。这间餐厅依然离海不远，对大多数东部人而言，洛杉矶是一个只由太平洋和好莱坞组成的、仿佛只存在于电影胶片中的巨大平原，哦，还有比弗利山庄，这就是全部。和上次不同的是，在杰西卡的要求下，埃尔文带来了艾伦·耶格尔。  
米克透过窗户看见他们在街边下车，绿眼睛的年轻男孩欢快而亲热地贴着埃尔文的胳膊走路，他穿着学校的卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，他总是穿着这些，他买不起更好的，况且爱与欲代替血液洗刷、流经他的身体，它们比血液更烫、更性感、也更凶猛——他这样瘦小的身躯居然承受得起，他不需要华服点缀，只靠举手投足间的冶艳来吸引男人的目光，在托莉葬礼上穿的那套他借来的正装是他正经戏路的绝唱。他显然和埃尔文是两个世界的人。而埃尔文侧着头听他说话，给艾伦的笑容和给米克的可以说别无二致，甚至有米克没有见过的宠爱的意味。嫉妒令米克握紧了玻璃杯——他想过他会嫉妒，但不是这种程度的嫉妒。他明知埃尔文也有伴侣，虽然他无法承认，但他仍然固执地以为埃尔文的一切都是他的，这个他在中学时期养成的可耻惯性，在八年后的今天令他的全身都隐隐作痛。他不明白，为什么这么痛？他暗自慌张起来，他不应该嫉妒艾伦的，埃尔文也不会嫉妒杰西卡。看，埃尔文又让他不正常了。  
艾伦记得他们，色心让他留意到米克，尽管是在葬礼那种严肃的场合，而对于杰西卡，他带着像欣赏一双他心仪却不会买的鞋子的纯洁心态去欣赏她，当然还有一点点怜悯，被她出众的容貌和气质所削减了，他知道她的男朋友在和别人睡觉，并且热衷于此。他慷慨地称赞杰西卡的头发、项链和鞋子，那是一双黑色的尖头平底鞋，鞋跟是一溜细细的金色，小羊皮绑带缠绵地攀附在她精致如鸟笼的白色脚踝上——一定不能忘了鞋子，鞋子是女人的软肋。杰西卡很快发现了他埋没在那套烂大街的学生装束下的机灵和见识，他们谈起卡戴珊家目前风头最盛的两个异姓姐妹，英雄所见略同，年长的那个高级，年幼的那个低级，然后是今年改头换面、目之所及一片艳红翠绿的Gucci，美与俗只一线之隔，还有坎耶·韦斯特和各个品牌的IT包，一切都和时尚脱不了关系。杰西卡见识过许多艾伦这样不切实际的年轻人，对自己从未拥有过的奢侈品侃侃而谈，但她并未流露出业内人士的傲慢，甚至说自己太需要艾伦这样的小朋友，艾伦一边嬉笑答应一边残酷地想：等我男朋友抢走你男朋友的时候，我可以敞开怀抱让你尽情地哭。安慰失恋的女孩子可是他的拿手好戏，比得上他的口活、他的床技。两对同床异梦的情侣各据餐桌的一边，米克饱受折磨地看着埃尔文，他不可能在这种距离中去牵埃尔文的手，看来今天不会有桌子底下的亲密游戏，那么埃尔文起码应该把那双温润的眼睛留给他。可埃尔文只看着艾伦（他们明明根本就不应该在一起）。今晚他的眼睛、他的手，他那具曾经在米克的爱抚和侵入下诚实地发抖的身体，没有一样属于米克。  
在吃前菜的间隙他们终于谈起Tuschen的展览，杰西卡抱歉地笑起来，她本来不想和艾伦聊那么久的，可是艾伦太讨人喜欢了。这次展出的是邦德系列的稀有影像，从肖恩·康纳利到皮尔斯·布鲁斯南。Tuschen出版的邦德影集一直是他们引以为傲的心血，四千刀一本的珍藏版在上市之初便迅速售罄，更不必说再版多次的普通版。那时埃尔文刚从大学毕业，在纽约的一家出版公司打磨身手，但这次展览是他的手笔，米克本以为可以在画廊碰见他，他恼火地想，策展人不应该来现场看着吗？——他只知道他有多不想见到埃尔文和艾伦，却不知道埃尔文有多不想见到他和杰西卡。不到痛不得以的时候，埃尔文什么也不会说。  
艾伦还给杰西卡看了他的Instagram，他算是个刚起步的小网红，在Instagram上打广告是他很大一部分收入来源，不算多，但聊胜于无。杰西卡称赞道他的构图很好，有当摄影师的潜质，他就和杰西卡互相关注了，简直像义结金兰。杰西卡有十万粉丝，但她不需要接广告来赚外快。艾伦顺手划拉了几下自己的首页，看到朋友在大熊山雪场的照片，说：“阿尼他们去滑雪了诶，我还没去过。”他语言委婉、眼神直白地央求埃尔文。  
埃尔文要用一种聪明的方式同样委婉又直白地打消艾伦的念头，没想到杰西卡一听到滑雪，也开始央求米克。她比艾伦有分量得多。她知道米克的父母在马莫斯附近有一幢房子，早就想去看看，提前体验做女主人的感觉。

结账之后，杰西卡和艾伦一起去卫生间，埃尔文和米克提前出去提车。在泊车台旁，米克冷淡地对埃尔文说：“你和艾伦感情很好嘛。”  
埃尔文没有否认，从钱包里拿出等会儿要付给车童的小费，捋平叠好，还问米克需不需要零钱。米克再也不想和他说话了，违心地忽略埃尔文而盯着街对面的圣莫妮卡图书馆，“不要。”  
埃尔文看了他一会儿，他的目光有奇效，来去之间便抚平了米克因为嫉妒而翻绞起来的心脏，但米克没有马上给他好脸色看，一意孤行地和埃尔文僵持着。杰西卡随时有可能出来，埃尔文不敢亲吻他或抚摸他的脸以作安抚，生闷气的米克比任何时候都要可爱，如果全都是他的就好了，“明天抽得出时间吗？”  
“干什么？”  
“来我家。”  
米克瞥他一眼，“干什么？”  
埃尔文走近他，在公众场合万无一失地把握着挚友和情人之间的那条金线，在他耳边柔声说，除了我，你还能干什么？  
哼，这还差不多。米克差点硬了，就因为他说出的一个字。埃尔文在自己的嗓子里面加了什么？他要让埃尔文叫到叫不出来，耗尽那种媚药。

米克下班后直奔埃尔文家，对杰西卡说是和上司聚餐，不能不去。埃尔文惊奇他到得这么早，他还没准备周全。米克不在意那些，扯掉他的衣裳，然后直接把手探往他的要害。米克想艾伦和埃尔文是怎么上床的呢？艾伦不可能在上面，他正好不想和这个小毛孩儿共用一个洞。尽管如此，想到艾伦他还是生气了，再加上周末的马莫斯之行，那对他将是怎样的折磨？米克急需进入埃尔文翠绿的身体来平复自己的暴怒，所以润滑做得马马虎虎，久久进不去，埃尔文疼得蜷起来，想让他慢一点，想被他亲吻，没有东西比他因为缺少疼爱而干枯的嘴唇更加可怜了，还想被他灵巧的舌头舔弄胸口，两粒肿胀的小珠子和他的嘴唇一样寂寞，米克明知道他有多喜欢那里。米克无视了他的一切诉求，米克只想插进去，把他捣烂，以此来证明他对埃尔文的绝对占有。气急败坏时他打了几下埃尔文的背和臀，不是那种煽情的打法，而是暴力，似乎想把这上等石膏砌成的身体打出一根根裂痕。埃尔文惊觉他残暴的意图，身体离开他，冷冷地说：“我不喜欢这样。”这次他的眼角真的积起水，刚才真的很疼，每一根睫毛都眼泪被润湿了，背面白一块红一块的痕迹像草金鱼的身体。米克被他惨兮兮的模样所震惊，想用抚摸来减轻他的疼痛，被他惊弓之鸟一般地躲开，“别碰我。”  
埃尔文从来没对他发过火。他倒是生过埃尔文的气，因为埃尔文和一个他中意的女孩儿一起去海边待了一个下午。米克三天不跟埃尔文说话，埃尔文道歉的方式是帮助米克追到了她——他本来也只是想看看米克喜欢的女孩儿是什么样的：理所应当的丰乳，让人不禁担心起她的细腰能否支撑起两只气势汹汹的乳房，至于那头堪比汗血宝马的鬃毛的贵重金发，是更像托莉，还是更像埃尔文呢？这对母子共同证明金发无脑不过是一个错得离谱的偏见。然而对于米克，无论是十八岁的他，还是二十六岁的，都全然不知埃尔文想要谁、想要什么，他吗？他不敢那么自大。可除了他，埃尔文竟然还有别的人选。米克自以为被背叛，而且埃尔文生气了，他不知道该怎么办，他无法像安抚杰西卡一样去安抚埃尔文，埃尔文和她不同，埃尔文和任何人都不同。无助的感觉加深了他的愤怒，他只好做自己擅长的，强硬地掰开埃尔文的双腿，比从美人鱼的鱼尾中分出两条腿还要困难，胀大的紫红色阴茎以接近强暴的方式进入了他的身体，凶得过分，少了情动的温存，有更多的折磨的意思，从中劈开他，却是想探一探其中湿润芬芳的究竟。埃尔文第一次受到这样粗暴的对待，不是快感或欲望，而是羞愤令他的身体泛红、瑟瑟发抖，那不是沉沦在爱欲中的柔软颜色。他的身体应该被保存在有无数细小的金色颗粒翻滚漂浮的处女泉中，而不是被爱人施以这样的暴刑。  
在这个羞辱性极强的姿势里，米克看清埃尔文的腿根几乎没有色素沉淀，只是没什么光彩，黯成象牙的颜色，依然难能可贵。可惜的是这身体里没有他期盼的湿意来抚慰他，干涩地拒绝着他的入侵，脸上则是一副受刑的神情。再这样下去他们都会受不了的，米克仓促抹了些润滑剂，渐渐地进出变得顺遂，不间断地磨擦着那个地方把埃尔文搞舒服之后，他的表情也近似享受了。米克俯身追逐埃尔文的唇，现在终于想起来亲近它们，有的被躲开，有的却是高潮让埃尔文分了心。米克怕他做完就要一本正经起来，他舍不得埃尔文凄惨又色情的样子，因为凄惨而显得更色情了，比以往的每一次都要厉害地煽动了他，这场得做够本才行，于是米克慢悠悠地插着他，听他有气无力的呻吟被下一次抽插断送在半途。  
埃尔文的手臂挂在他脖子上，不敢放开，因为他就要被淹没了。过多的润滑剂滋润着穴口周围所有的皱痕，根根都好像就要被浸泡得舒展开来，随着米克的进进出出，不断有新的被挤出来堆在那里，埃尔文知道这副景象有多淫荡吗？米克都想拍下来给他看。湿热泥泞的肉穴正不由自主地一阵阵紧缩着，咬住米克贪婪的性器，让他欲仙欲死。他的东西那么大，米克有时会担心，当埃尔文的身体习惯他的大小以后，操起来就不会有前几次那么舒服了，但这种情况没有发生，看起来也永远不会发生，他们已经上过那么多次床，米克还是觉得埃尔文的屁股里爽到无以复加，所有男人都是这样吗，还是只有他的埃尔文。那里确然习惯了他的大小，然而带来的后果仅仅是不用做太久准备，就能以与主人性情相悖的放荡姿态吞下他的大鸡鸡，还和他的大鸡鸡一样贪得无厌。与之相比，和杰西卡的性爱都成了次等的享受，以前他明明那么沉迷。他的性欲就是他的爱。  
如潮的快感撼动了埃尔文的防线，他眼睛里水光迷离地望着米克，刚才再难受也记不起来，遵循本能乞求更多的，甚至自觉地抬起腰肢，让米克能更准确无误地摩擦他的前列腺，被大力撞了几次之后又软绵绵地掉下去，他哪里还有力气支撑自己？只需要顺从米克就够了。米克不会让他失望。现在主动也要和他接吻了，不想配合也情不自禁地配合，即使被他打过的地方还微微红肿着。  
他们差之毫厘地射出来，埃尔文被蹂躏得不成样子，“让他叫到叫不出来，”米克当真做到了。埃尔文趴在床上虚弱得无法起身，还没有恢复紧闭原状的后穴里流了一股混混的浊液出来，米克的精液混合着润滑剂，他也无力去在意。他早就不追究米克戴不戴套了。他在床上从未如此狼狈过，还被弄得高潮了好几次，自己都不敢面对自己，他抬起小臂遮住自己的眼睛，他必须躲起来了。米克拿毛巾棉签之类来清理他的后穴，弄干净才看出来湿淋淋的穴口已经被他蹭破皮了。米克给他抹了点消炎药，又一次有异物——手指进来，他的身体此时敏感至极，后穴几乎是下意识地含住米克的手指，他羞耻又难耐地抖起肩膀，米克又一次被他要命地勾引了，但不敢再动他，埃尔文已经吃了足够多的苦，他像一张被揉成一团后又摊开的白纸一样充满了皱褶和伤痕。米克洗好东西，在床上撑起上半身凝视他冷漠却残存了情潮余韵的侧脸，他的冷漠是对米克的谎言，“对不起……”  
埃尔文沉默地拉起一张毯子盖住斑驳的后背，然而有一处疏漏，露了半边臀在外面，红白错落，光影里曲线若隐若现，狼狈到这种地步，他不可能主动诱惑米克。米克暂时硬不起来，他少见地为此感到庆幸，现在的埃尔文碰不得。他用宽大的手掌来回抚摸埃尔文的腰侧，寄道歉的希冀于此，他希望埃尔文明白，埃尔文总能明白他的不是吗。手掌滑过的皮肤并不是全然干爽，瘦长老练的手指婉若游龙，指下的触感像从埃尔文的皮肤上带走了一层轻盈而馥郁的油脂，还没来得及感受就溶进了皮肤里，摸了一会儿，他的手也变得光滑起来。埃尔文面朝窗外，对他的讨好不为所动，米克稍稍靠近他一些，便被他不留情面地推开，刚才的才是安全距离，已经足够仁慈了。他久违地开口，没有看向米克，“给我倒杯水。”  
他趁米克离开时锁上卧室的门。  
米克只好在外面等，听不见房间里的丝毫声响，安静得让人怀疑埃尔文是否跳窗逃走了。后来他终于听到房间里传来埃尔文打电话的声音，透过房门大幅度失真。已经过了将近两个小时。看样子没有听见他离开，埃尔文是绝不会出来的。这还不简单，米克巧妙地打开门然后重重关上，给埃尔文他已经离开的错觉。这时杰西卡打电话过来，手机的响声差点破坏了他的诡计。Fuck her，米克慌乱地推开静音按钮。埃尔文意料之中地被他骗到了，十分钟后，他迟疑地打开卧室的门。他被米克吓了一跳，“你还没走？”他已经清理过自己并且穿好了衣服，用柔软的毛衣和棉质长裤把受了伤的金色身体藏起来。他知道怎么照顾自己、怎么享乐，米克是唯一的意外。  
“我怎么可能走？过来。”  
埃尔文在沙发的另一端坐下，离他非常远，不自然地稍稍抬起腰臀，因为如果他正常地坐下，必然会压到那些疼痛的地方。米克后悔了，他在埃尔文逃走之前及时抓住了他，用不会再次弄疼他的力度环着他的腰。他的手轻易伸进了宽松的羊绒毛衣里，小心翼翼地触碰着几处被他拍打得肿起来的地方，烫得令他心惊胆战，埃尔文从喉咙里发出几声转瞬即逝的呜咽，太疼了，或是太伤心。米克郑重地吻他饱满的额头，拇指轻抚过他薄如蝶翼的眼皮，茂盛的睫毛在他手指的倾轧下顽固地保持着卷翘的形状，然后是他的鼻梁和嘴唇。米克想自己再也不会有这种雨雾般的柔情了。  
“对不起，埃尔文，我不会再那么对你了。”他的胸口胀得发痛，有什么东西势不可挡地生长出来了，冲破了他的冷血和反骨，可这并未让他感到陌生，好像从高中开始，他面对埃尔文的时候就常有这种沉甸甸的感觉，他得和五个不同的姑娘睡觉才能摆脱它。米克不止一次希望埃尔文是个女孩，希望他比竹子还纤长的四肢、比蓝宝石更璀璨的眼睛长在一个有鸽子的气质的女孩身上，她会是全校最美丽的那个，把风骚的拉拉队长、恬静的学生会女主席等人都比下去，告诉她们什么叫“云泥之别”，邀请她去毕业舞会的男生会有多少？那样米克就能诚实地接受自己对埃尔文的渴望，他们就不会耽搁那么久。只是，这难道是埃尔文的错吗。米克还是不明白——他总是明白得那么晚。然而他越感到痛，就越要对埃尔文温柔。  
埃尔文依然不和他说话，米克的嘴唇停留在他圆润的耳廓上，坦诚地说：“对不起，我太嫉妒了。”  
“嫉妒什么？”  
“艾伦。”  
“是吗，你喜欢我？”  
他不知道，但是，“我想要你是我的。”他知道自己在说什么吗。  
埃尔文没有反驳，他们看不见彼此的脸，但米克能想象出他垂眼倾听的模样，他的睫毛上停着一片羽毛或一只蝴蝶，跟随他的呼吸、他思考的痕迹微微扇动着。埃尔文在片刻的沉默之后有些干涩地问他，“那你会成为我的吗？”

埃尔文趴在沙发上，米克给他的背面抹芦荟胶，埃尔文警告他，如果他再有任何不轨的举动，他们将再也不会见面。面对他毫无防备的、线条优美的腰臀，米克难以不见色起义，他的身体无法单纯地和埃尔文的相触，要么是为了挑逗他，要么是为了干翻他，要么是为了凌虐他。这是一次艰难的考验，对于米克尤为艰难，他的手拂过那条紧致的臀缝，差点就要冒着被埃尔文厌恶的风险掰开它，看一看瑟缩在其中的那个脆弱的小穴被他操得有多悲惨，他深吸一口气忍住了。已经过了不应期，勃起的阴茎无声地顶起他的裤子，都快疼起来了，但他必须忍耐，尽管忍耐不是他所擅长的事。他不由得想到，毕业典礼后他真应该和埃尔文做到最后，如果他那时就知道了埃尔文的身体有多妙不可言，或许他根本不会去西北大学读书，伊利诺伊离加州那么远，他可以选择波莫纳学院或者UCLA（虽然这样他就和艾伦是校友了），每个周末开五小时车去斯坦福和埃尔文上床，如果八年都是如此，埃尔文一定不会像现在这样，在床上偶尔还泄露出一丝羞涩和腼腆了。他们到底错过了多少？擦完后他帮埃尔文整理好衣服，在沙发旁的地板上坐下来，“原谅我了？”  
埃尔文的脸有一半埋在羊绒铺成的温暖臂弯中，对他慢慢眨着眼，“等不痛了我再考虑这个问题。”  
那就是要原谅了。米克把头靠在埃尔文的旁边，“今晚我想陪着你。”  
“杰西卡怎么办？”埃尔文看见他的手机无声地亮了几次，是杰西卡发的短信，不过她只是让米克回去之前去超市买点日用品罢了，并未起疑。她从米克在床上的表现推测出他在洛杉矶找到了新的床伴——还没有对她造成威胁，毕竟床伴不是爱人，毕竟米克太难爱上一个人了。天知道她花了多少时间才得到米克的心。让米克洁身自好无异于天方夜谭，她的宽容是他们的关系保持稳定的前提。  
“她又没有受伤。”他努力思考着一个合适的借口。他没办法放着这样的埃尔文不管。  
“那如果她受伤了呢？你要陪谁？”  
米克掉进了他的圈套中，但他知道埃尔文是不会忍心困住他的，“不要问我这种问题。”  
埃尔文果然没有逼迫他，捏捏他的鼻梁，“知道了。”  
米克没有留下来。

埃尔文带艾伦去置办了滑雪用具，他周五没课，早早就到埃尔文家里待着，那里有东南亚的青铜佛像，佛的面目亲切却庄严，电视旁的柜子里放着一柄金面饰扇，九寸五分，深蓝色的海面挤开金光闪耀的扇面，海边却是广阔的松原，树冠恰如一柄柄更小的扇子，还有斯里兰卡的茶叶，深色的茶叶像枯萎死去的蝌蚪，不同味道的盐（柚子、抹茶、藏红花……可是它们真的比超市里六美元一罐的盐更美味吗？）、仿佛是被随手装进没有标签的玻璃瓶里的椰子油，全世界的碎片在埃尔文的家中琴瑟和鸣，艾伦喜欢这里，并不是因为埃尔文的好品味，而是这里离他被学生贷款、课业、娱乐性药物和几个要么不爱他要么过分爱他的男人们搅得鸡犬不宁的现实相去甚远，而且他们马上就要去滑雪了！在出售防寒服的商店里，艾伦人生中第一次穿上这样暖和的衣服，他以为会很重，然而丰盛的羽绒只是没有负担地聚在他的身体四周。他要和埃尔文一样的颜色，“气死你的直男。”埃尔文涩涩笑一笑，他的直男一吃醋，他的身体就要受苦了。  
艾伦认为米克如何呢？“如果我在酒吧里遇见他，枪抵在我脑门上我都要和他打一炮，但是谈恋爱嘛，枪抵在我脑门上我都不和他在一起。埃尔文，你就不能只和他打炮吗？你好蠢啊，我都心疼你。”  
显然不能。埃尔文的重点在前面，“你不能和他上床，知道吗？”  
艾伦对他翻个白眼，“混蛋，我也有底线的好吗！”  
看不出来的呀。  
埃尔文载着他接到米克和杰西卡，晚餐是InN’Out的汉堡和薯条。埃尔文长个子时什么都吃，也吃得多，亏欠了他似的，但现在整个人被鱼籽松露浇灌出来，对于徒手吃垃圾食品的乐趣，已然不能理解了，吃不了几口便放下。艾伦的手机自动连上埃尔文车里的蓝牙，首先就放TheWeeknd的歌。听他字里行间都带着脏色的歌词，绝不会想象出他的唱腔有多优柔；听他与爵士女伶相似的声音，也绝不会料到他写得出那种肉欲横流的歌词。艾伦不仅要听，还要唱，唱到一句”doanounce,getsomedick”，埃尔文切掉这首歌，艾伦哼哼唧唧的，“你难道没有gotsomedick吗，假正经。”  
坐在后座的米克看不见，但是埃尔文悄悄地脸红了。

他们于九点左右抵达米克父母的那幢房子，虽然扎卡里阿斯们不常常来，但定期有人打理，进门一看，好像还有人烟似的。埃尔文带了几瓶红酒，安顿好之后，他们打开了壁炉，在客厅里喝酒聊天，电视里滚动着与总统选举息息相关的新闻，特朗普、克鲁兹、希拉里和桑德斯，移民、讨伐华尔街、堕胎合法化、支持者的欢呼声，沦为徒劳的背景音，没有人在这时关心这些。艾伦意外发现了一个可以连手机的音响，于是背景音也不用了，“我的歌都好黄好黄的，放你们的咯。”  
杰西卡立志要当这里的女主人，把DJ的工作也包办起来，她听很多爵士乐，最喜欢查理·帕克，品味不俗。她问米克和埃尔文高中时有没有来过这里，事实是这幢房子是米克的父母在他上大学以后才买的，但他和埃尔文确然曾结伴去滑雪，除了滑雪，诸如在海边玩耍、爬山、去棕榈泉泡温泉之类的洛杉矶人该做的事，他们都不能免俗地一起做过，一切都历历在目，他甚至记得起埃尔文在雪道上摔倒后无意露出的一截后腰，他的肤色比雪温暖，那一次埃尔文差点被冻伤了，幸好那片无瑕的皮肤上没有留下任何疤痕，或是温泉水池中他被水波拉扯变形的身体，胸口的颜色比现在还要浅，米克像盯着一块花纹奇异的玉石一样目不转睛地盯着埃尔文的身体，但在气氛变得奇怪之前成功收回了目光，现在他惊讶地发现自己竟然在那时就留意过埃尔文粉色的乳头了。他还想回忆起更多，看看有没有别的、他曾经不以为意的时刻其实涌动着情色的暗示，这是他秘密的寻宝游戏，他必须把高中时埃尔文为他留下的宝藏都找出来。  
艾伦整个人像一只被随身携带的小宠物一样挂在埃尔文平坦的肩膀上，他看起来那么轻，可以轻易地接受来自别人的宠爱和虐待，没有什么区别。自然而然，埃尔文揽着他的腰，手指有意无意地摩挲着他的腰侧。他和米克之间横着一个艾伦、一个杰西卡，米克想起他们在那家有新鲜向日葵的餐厅里吃饭时，埃尔文还会在桌下玩他的手，埃尔文不再玩那一套了，他在谈笑间收放自如，仿佛对米克没有任何眷恋，他们的肉体关系暂且成为泡影，他滴水不漏地掌控着一切。这样的埃尔文让米克把四人约会那天所经受的痛苦逐一回想起来，并且添上崭新的，来自艾伦极具占有欲的眼神，这是米克在托莉的葬礼上就发现了的，那时这种眼神还不会伤害他。  
但是米克误解了艾伦，艾伦梦幻的大眼睛中充满了爱的幻影，它们是这种梦幻的奠基石，却也时刻呼之欲出，并不惧怕同时带走主人的一片灵魂，但那不是属于埃尔文的。相应地，埃尔文温柔的眼神也不属于他。他们透过彼此看到了自己的爱人。  
他们不可避免地说起了各自的故事。米克和杰西卡是大学同学，他们早就上过床，但正如他们在大学中发生过的无数次性关系，没有结果，毕业两年后他们在一个共同朋友的party上重逢，那天杰西卡穿了一条酒红色的蕾丝包身裙，如实勾勒出她曼妙的曲线，裙子的颜色透露了她的热烈，总之她比大学时更成熟也更漂亮了，不再是那些心甘情愿被男人信手玩弄的蠢姑娘中的一员，一切是从那里开始的。其间米克很少开口，除了偶尔简短地肯定或否定，他不想让埃尔文听见那么详细的过程，那意味着他将听到同样详细的、埃尔文和艾伦的邂逅。现在还没有轮到他们，但米克已经提前开始烦闷，他敷衍地盯着电视，左耳进右耳出地听着政治评论员对特朗普等人的意见，食之无味地浪费着埃尔文在纳帕订的上好红酒，终于在某个时刻，他听见艾伦响亮地说：“我们是在TheAbbey认识的。”TheAbbey是一间位于西好莱坞的著名同志酒吧，白天是一家餐厅，夜晚则有无数身材火辣的gogoboy和浓妆艳抹的变装皇后横行，后者的妖娆和妩媚常常胜过真正的女性。艾伦是那里的常客，和每一个酒保睡过觉，他的龙舌兰向来不付钱。  
米克想，开始了。  
埃尔文和米克扮演着相似的角色，偶尔插入一句话，但不是因为埃尔文心不在焉，而是艾伦讲得实在绘声绘色，不需要更多的补充。艾伦讲起他宿醉的早晨埃尔文为他的煎的松饼、榨的橙汁，那是他吃过的最好吃的松饼，埃尔文过于疼他了，堆砌在松饼上的草莓和蓝莓像一场德墨忒尔亲自监督的大丰收，一想起来就真的馋了，他可怜巴巴地摇摇埃尔文的肩，“我还想吃一次，明天去超市买材料好不好？”  
他没有讲的是那次他在Exchange里吃了三颗摇头丸（三颗？），那天的晚餐他吃得太多了，他焦躁地等了一个小时，前两颗还没有起效，他以为买到了劣等货，发短信大骂一通那个卖药郎（“你这个该下地狱的鸡巴脑袋竟敢把这种狗屎玩意儿卖他妈的二十五刀一颗？操，你知不知道我有多穷？”），再不要命地补上了第三颗——他得向卖药郎真挚道歉，半小时后前两颗的药劲炸开了他的大脑皮层，他在嗨到神志不清时撞翻了一个卡座大部分的酒和杯子，哗啦哗啦，噼里啪啦，他倒在茶几上傻笑，入神地看着舞台上成百上千迷幻烂漫的灯光，艾伦的派对才刚刚开始。被狠狠打了一拳后他才意识到自己惹到了不该惹的人，他晃眼看到一只戴着指虎的手，强壮到可以仅用两个指头捏爆他的蛋，那群人没有叫夜店的保安来处理，他们是想打残他。艾伦爬进男厕所的隔间里口齿混乱地向埃尔文求救，向所有会在凌晨两点接他电话的人求救，谁能想到，埃尔文真的带着三个魁梧的保加利亚人从天而降。他旋即又哭又笑地扑进埃尔文怀里，鼻涕和口水一点也不客气地弄脏了那件四百刀的衬衣，但是埃尔文怎么可能会责怪他。  
米克没有吃过埃尔文做的松饼。这样就麻烦了，他得吃一百个才能把此刻兴高采烈的艾伦比下去。杰西卡问埃尔文会做菜吗，埃尔文说是大学时学会的。那是米克没有参与的一段时光，埃尔文显然还在大学里学会了性、学会了勾引和取悦，（哦不是那种明目张胆的低级勾引，而是当他矜持地勾起嘴角、干净的手指悄然拂过银制餐具、低垂着眼睛略显腼腆地避开别人逾矩的触碰时所带起的幽风。埃尔文让他知道勾引不需要一个赤裸的女人提着两只乳房倾覆他，像海水盖过沙滩上的贝壳那样，他已经对此感到有点厌烦了，而他现在就在对衣冠楚楚的埃尔文唯一裸露在外的脖子想入非非，光泽柔和的、鲜华的脖子，无与伦比。但是埃尔文真的是上大学之后才学会这些的吗？）学会了在适宜的时候夹紧自己的肠道逼他射出来，高中毕业时他还是个处子。米克更加嫉妒了，不止是艾伦，而是每一个短暂地拥有过埃尔文的面容模糊的男人，埃尔文就是想逼疯他，哪怕他握紧杰西卡软媚的腰肢也不能抚平什么。杰西卡以为他在使坏，轻快地敲一下他的肚子，“太重了！”  
艾伦说：“对了，你们应该尝尝埃尔文做的炖羊肉！天哪，简直举世无双。埃尔文，明天也去买羊肉好不好？”  
埃尔文有些无奈地说：“我家里东西比较齐全，这里的可能不一样。”当然是指他周末在农夫市场买的手工黄油、迷迭香和海盐等等。农夫市场里的自制产品不一定每一件都比超市里的好，但经埃尔文挑选出来的，肯定不会出错。  
杰西卡憧憬地捧着自己的脸，“我也想吃了！埃尔文……”  
这对金兰姐妹一起求他，他招架不住，“你离开洛杉矶之前，我可以给你做。”  
“我周二走，周一你有空吗？”  
“好啊，怎么不多待几天？”  
杰西卡苦恼地抓了抓头发，但那并不是真正的苦恼，“我要去纽约为《Kinfolk》拍一组照片，”那是一本极具声望和格调的杂志，“他们的团队只有周三有时间。这是个千载难逢的好机会，不然我也想在洛杉矶多待一会儿……而且之后还有别的工作呢。”  
于是就这样定下来，周一在埃尔文家吃晚餐。米克一言不发地喝掉一大口红酒，他难道还要见那个吵吵嚷嚷的小婊子第四次？他好像没有脊梁骨，黏在埃尔文身上就下不来。  
他们得早点休息，明天一早就要动身去雪场。米克和杰西卡顺理成章地住进主卧，杰西卡把浴巾压在胸口，从浴室里探出半边身子来问他，“不一起洗吗？”米克被她激起了一丁点兴致，但始终还觉得艾伦太讨厌了，导致他现在无法好好享受性。杰西卡的胸脯和两条纤长的腿布满了诱惑米克的陷阱，米克曾经对它们乐此不疲，如今却通通失效，连她的皮肤也黯淡下去，这是米克对比出来的错觉。米克波澜不惊地看她一眼，“明天吧。”  
杰西卡失望地撇撇嘴。她开始认为米克在洛杉矶的新欢有点过分了。  
在杰西卡洗澡的时候，米克下楼去厨房倒水，希望能碰见落单的埃尔文。客厅里没有人，倒是能听见从客卧里传来基调欢快的人声，米克愤愤倒了一大杯水，他不需要的那么多，他本来就不需要任何水，他需要的是埃尔文，哪怕埃尔文只是蜻蜓点水地挠一挠他的手心。他把那杯水分成二十次喝下去，在喝到第十八口时（他真的在数），他听见那间卧室的门被打开了。  
是埃尔文。幸好是埃尔文。他没有立刻说话，而是看着米克扬起一个笑，其中有一些惊喜。他走到米克身边，有意站得离他近得过分，一只肩膀贴着他的，常青树木的气味萦绕在米克的鼻尖。在这个距离中，米克不得不去吻他，不吻他就是犯罪，却被他用两只手指轻轻按住了嘴唇，“不行。”可是他的另一只手却状若无意地停留在米克的裤裆上。  
米克残忍地咬一口埃尔文的指节，他在埃尔文的手上闻到了艾伦的味道，满意地看他因为吃痛而皱起眉，“那为什么你在摸我？”  
“因为我忍得住。”所以是双重标准，他更加放肆地捏了捏米克的老二，随后放下手，没有更多的亲热，“但是相信我……我也在忍耐，我也很辛苦。”  
米克才不相信他，推开他的身体，声音闷闷的，“你根本就不想要我。”  
“一定要和你上床才是想要你吗？”  
“你都不看我一眼！”米克都不敢相信，他听起来是那么委屈。  
“我一直都在看着你。”  
米克别过脸，“你没有。”大骗子，说谎精。  
埃尔文久违地牵起他的手，用自己的指腹填补了他手背的小丘之间的沟壑，轻轻按一按，那些干燥的细纹里就像蓄起了早春的雨水，“我有。”他想了想，“我在后视镜里看见你把杰西卡的头发缠在你的食指上，你让她的头发打结了，她试图弄开的时候，你看着她笑。还有她站在门外的那颗像积雨云的橡树下面，你给她照相，照了很多张，你让她选，我是不是很快可以在艾伦的Instagram上看到最好看的那张了？还有，刚才你们坐在沙发上，你的手伸进她背后的衣服里，应该很痒……”  
这些都是真的，埃尔文真的一直看着他，可米克没有为此感到高兴，他希望埃尔文看到别的。“好了！”他捂住埃尔文的嘴，立刻有湿润的舌尖扫过他的掌心，他抖了一下，“你会嫉妒吗？”  
真是个愚蠢的问题，埃尔文没有回答他，拿起他的手，在被自己舔过的地方印下一个吻，他的嘴唇带走了那一块少得可怜的湿渍，连带着他才给予米克不久的雨水，米克知道今晚的他们就要到此为止了，“我得回去了。晚安。”  
晚安？他不会睡好的。  
回到房间里，埃尔文关上房门，“刚刚他在外面。”  
艾伦只穿着一条女式内裤坐在床上玩手机，要害处被勒得很紧，正是他所追求的效果。他听见埃尔文的话便笑起来，“他还好吗？”  
“不怎么好。他又生气了。”  
艾伦拍手大笑，作为这段地下恋情唯一的见证者，他比埃尔文还要开心，全身有一半的骨骼都参与进他的欢笑中，“我知道！你看到了吗，刚才在客厅里他的眼神简直想杀了我。求求你不要让我和他单独待在一起好吗？我害怕。”  
埃尔文摸摸他的头，“不会的。”  
“那你们这两天要怎么办？不做吗？我可以给你们制造机会。”  
“我想过了，不做比较好。”  
艾伦立刻扔了手机，爬上埃尔文的身体，三角形的内裤根本包不住他的臀，他用两瓣被勒紧的饱满臀肉磨蹭埃尔文的胯下，内裤的正前方垂着一只小小的水钻吊坠，随着他的动作一次次拂过被他半勃起的阴茎，那颗水钻像从他的马眼渗出的一滴永不干涸的前液，他确然可以随时燃烧和融化，勃起、撅起他的屁股、敞开他的腿，他一碰到埃尔文就硬了，那更像是应激反应，“那我们可以……”  
埃尔文立刻把他抱下来，如果放任艾伦在他身上嬉戏挑逗，他没有按捺得住的自信，“你应该也想到了，我不会再和你上床了。起码现在。”  
艾伦用了五秒钟的时间来消化这句话，“你是认真的？”  
“认真的。”  
艾伦立即皱起脸，惋惜地隔着裤子摸了摸埃尔文那条不为他所动的老二，“埃尔文，想不到这么快我就要失去你的鸡鸡了……它是一根让我爽翻过的好鸡鸡，一根我永远也不会忘记的好鸡鸡，我相信它也会永远记得我能屈能伸的小骚穴的。埃尔文，你真的不想让它们再见一面，做最后的告别吗？哦！我听见我的小骚穴说甚好甚好。”他跪下来，脸庞正对着埃尔文的两腿之间，埃尔文可以清楚地看见他傲人的臀部稍稍翘起来，其饱满的程度可以在上面放一杯香槟，而艾伦的姿势也确实像臀上托着一杯假想中的香槟，摇摇欲坠，犹为动人，而只要把他的内裤向旁边拨开一点点，就能看见那个关不上门的深色肉穴，它最好看的时候就是含着一根又硬又粗的老二时，或者臭烘烘的精液从里面汩汩流出来。这是艾伦刻意制造的完美视角，足以让埃尔文后悔。几次湿热的呼吸透过那层丝绸撩拨着他，然后被同一层丝绸封锁，暧昧地交错成性欲滥流的泥沼。只有艾伦可以弄脏他，洗不掉的那种，“那么鸡鸡，你听见了吗？你也觉得好吗？”埃尔文的鸡鸡没有背叛他。哦，好险。  
埃尔文和艾伦做了约定，这两天艾伦决不能对他动手动脚，否则他就要收回他家的钥匙。这个威胁相当有力，艾伦都不敢抱着他的手臂睡觉了，埃尔文的睡衣是一层浅灰色的丝绸，夹子也夹不住它，会像流水一样滑下去，艾伦明明那么喜欢抚摸这种巧夺天工的布料。埃尔文真狠心。洗完澡后，艾伦一直在焦虑地看自己的手机，一定是在等他这两天的心上人的短信。埃尔文问：“你有碰到新的人吗？”  
艾伦点点头，“嗯，一个我们学校的牙科学生，超、级、可、爱。他和我以前遇到的人都不一样。”艾伦这学期才知道学校的医疗保险里新添了保牙医的项目，那时他的一颗臼齿已经疼了一星期了。他去学校的牙医诊所补牙，当班的医生还在照看别的病人，他只好在属于自己的那个隔间里好奇地东看西看，不小心碰翻了一盘器械，那些尖锐而轻盈的工具好像凭空刺痛了他的眼睛，他难以想象这些东西等会儿就要伸进他的嘴里……伸进嘴里的，还是珠圆玉润的鸡鸡比较好嘛。在他发呆的时候，一个小个子的男医生进来把东西挨个捡起来，他半蹲在地上，头发、脖子和手都干净得一丝不苟，是从骨子里透出来的干净，与他穿不穿牙医制服、每天洗几次澡无关，艾伦惊喜地发现了一个可能不会被自己弄脏的人，而且他发誓那个医生在看见他的第一眼就被他惊艳了——或许是预感到了艾伦身上所承载的强烈到可以自我毁灭的爱，而这位可怜的医生还从未爱过——因为在那一次简短的对视后他再也不敢瞧艾伦的脸，垂在身侧的手则局促地捏着裤子。艾伦留意了他的胸牌，利威尔·阿克曼，哦，还是个实习生。  
“我补完牙就去找他要电话，他竟然不给我，懦夫！我又不认识牙科学院的人，找了好多朋友才拿到他的电话。这件事从来没这么困难过。”现在他们天天发短信，有时利威尔回得很慢，但当他再次回复时，他总会耐心地解释，“我刚才在看书”、“我刚才在观摩一个根管手术”、“我吃完午餐了”。他有成千上百的事情比回复艾伦的短信更重要，他的实习、GPA、奖学金、包括常在他公寓楼下溜达的那只喜欢喝牛奶的黑猫，但他不会放着艾伦的信息不管，而且很快就不是这回事了。  
艾伦兴奋地咬着红润的嘴唇，“我好想和他上床！虽然他的鸡鸡可能不会很大……哦不过我也见过大鸡鸡的矮子，他很瘦，瘦的人鸡鸡大的可能性很高。他肯定是个闷骚，他肯定会又凶又狠地干我，哈哈，他肯定没有干过我这样的，”光是想象都让艾伦不能自已，他动情地尖叫一声，把身体蜷成一小团，被他压过的床单散发出甜到发苦、熟到腐烂的浆果的气味，“怎么办埃尔文，呜，我好想和他上床！”

第二天米克和埃尔文几乎没有说上话。米克和杰西卡每年都会去芝加哥附近的格利纳滑雪，他们直接坐缆车上了一条相对高级的雪道，四条长长的滑雪板在半空中不明所以地晃荡着，而埃尔文一直陪着艾伦在初级雪道上玩耍，他们都穿着浅蓝色的防寒服和滑雪裤，艾伦真不适合这种洁净的颜色，埃尔文则有一种不可侵犯的冰雪之美。午饭前他们终于向一条更复杂的雪道进发了，埃尔文始终离米克很远，米克又一次坐缆车经过了他们，埃尔文正好在这时抬起头，但他没有看见米克。  
米克捱过了午餐和晚餐，捱过了睡觉前客厅里的葡萄酒和闲谈，他发泄似的把杰西卡操弄得奄奄一息，她大多时候都非常湿润，蜜液源源不断地涌出她的体内，她的身体里是有一条小溪吗？拨开她层叠的柔软阴唇的感觉也像撩开温热的水面，但那个娇嫩的穴口还是被米克粗鲁地蹭得肿起来，他们很久没有这样激烈了，明天她将没办法去滑雪，也没办法和米克上床。事后杰西卡有些担心地抱住了他，她异常珍惜米克动怒或幼稚的时刻，在她那里自然不如在埃尔文那里常见，米克对大多数事情的冷漠时常让她担忧，自己什么时候会成为其中之一。

周日的早晨，米克站在楼梯上看见正在准备东西的埃尔文和艾伦。他懒得动怒了，只冷淡地说：“杰西卡不去了，她今天想休息。”他也不想去。要他当埃尔文和艾伦的电灯泡，下辈子吧。一百辈子以后吧。一千万辈子以后吧。去他妈的。  
听见这个消息，艾伦背对着米克，带着询问的目光看了埃尔文一眼。埃尔文几乎不可见地低了低头，会意的艾伦立刻扶住墙壁戏剧性地打了个踉跄，“哎哟埃尔文，你昨晚太厉害了，我屁股好疼呀！既然杰西卡都不去了，你就别逼我了。”听起来好像是埃尔文为了不扫兴而在强迫他，除了他略显夸张的演技，这一出还算顺理成章。艾伦不屑地想，前天不是还说不做比较好吗，想不到埃尔文的小骚穴也很寂寞呀。哦！埃尔文的小骚穴！除了利威尔的鸡鸡，他还想要埃尔文的小骚穴！  
埃尔文不知道艾伦已经给他的某个部位取了一个十分下流的新名字，无辜地抬头问米克还想不想和他去，米克当然想，在答应他之后却几乎开始担心埃尔文和他独处时会不会继续忠实地扮演艾伦的男朋友这个角色、不着痕迹地避开他的目光和触碰，埃尔文不会，但他被冷落得担惊受怕。他的忧虑在埃尔文刚关上家门之后被迅速打消，因为埃尔文立刻抱住了他，把脸深深埋在他的颈窝里，“别生气了，我告诉过你，我也很辛苦。我们不该来的。”他的身体在羽绒的簇拥下显得不那么真实，但他的声音和打在米克皮肤上的呼吸都是最真的。  
米克突然有了一种自己即将哭出来的感觉，不能让埃尔文看出来，哼，“放屁。”  
埃尔文的嘴唇沿着他颈侧的血管爬上他的耳朵，含混着水声“啾”了他几下，“今天想怎么干我？”只有他们两个，不可能再清心寡欲地去滑雪了。  
“干死你。”  
埃尔文亲亲他的眼角，干死他可以，但是，“不准弄痛我。”  
“这两天你真的让我很难受。”他在车里紧握着埃尔文的右手，罕见地示弱，因为再也忍不下去，太难过了，埃尔文把他纵容得像个任性的孩子，他在埃尔文面前永远是少年时的模样。他渐渐发现了，埃尔文其实根本不想他长大，他如埃尔文所愿，连他生气时皱起的鼻子，都回归了十六岁的样子。  
埃尔文看着前路，拇指摩挲他的指背，“抱歉，就快结束了。”  
“才不是，周一不是还要去你家吃饭吗？”  
“只有一天了，很难熬吗？”而且他一定会好好补偿米克。  
他们去了一家看起来还像话的汽车旅馆，马莫斯是个小地方，只能这么办。办入住的时候埃尔文惊讶地打量着脚下被一些棕色饮料弄脏的厚实地毯，形状各异的污渍像在污浊的水洼里游动的鱼，水面布满孑孓；柜台上的一盆廉价水果糖不知过期了几个月，包装纸紧紧黏在已经融化得形状张牙舞爪的糖果上，从它们便可以看出前台小姐的恶意。前台小姐大声地嚼一粒口香糖，鲜红的牙肉不时逾越她的嘴皮供人观赏。她一眼就看出他们是来做什么的，“避孕套十块钱一盒，在这买。”  
米克傲慢地说不用。  
埃尔文那双高贵的手没有放在任何地方，放在任何地方都像玷污了它们。他让米克想起杰西卡前年热衷过的一部电视剧里，一个来自比弗利山的贵妇来到一家比这里还要糟糕的汽车旅馆寻找她和女佣私奔的宝贝儿子，顺手将她那辆劳斯莱斯的钥匙交给了一个自称是车童的人，那名假冒的车童接过钥匙，直接在她的眼皮底下把车盗走了，而她未曾发觉。米克收回信用卡，自顾自地笑起来，埃尔文问他怎么了，米克说你是不是从没来过这种地方。这显而易见。但是陌生的环境让埃尔文觉得刺激。他们像一对亡命鸳鸯，二十一世纪的同性邦妮与克莱德，盗取了彼此的真心，所以不得不逃开正牌恋人的围堵，草木皆兵，现在他们躲进了一间败絮其内的汽车旅馆里，即将没日没夜地疯狂做爱。  
他们一前一后走上那条狭窄的楼梯，侧着身子，虚虚贴着墙壁，好像害怕从天花板上掉下来一只蜘蛛，脚步声被积满尘埃的地毯吸收殆尽，稍稍踩得用力一点，就能看见一抔灰尘死气沉沉地被震起来。米克牵着埃尔文，怕他反悔退却，埃尔文什么也没有说，打量他们周围的一切，拐角处的小木桌，沉绿的花瓶里插了一束塑料玫瑰，上方挂了一张玛丽莲梦露的海报，必须是梦露，必须是她裙裾飞舞的那一幕，真是波普。米克拿出钥匙，“你很期待吗？”  
他从来都期待和米克做爱。  
米克要求埃尔文自己做准备。埃尔文伤害了他，他有权力得到一切他想要的。埃尔文撑在洗手台上——他真怕在洗手池里发现一根头发，难为情地把手指伸进臀缝里，找到那个地方，在穴口四周轻轻揉按了几下，然后食指一挑，甬道里殷红的穴肉在米克眼前一晃而过，那就是每次死命地咬住他的东西的真身，那里本就该是这种撩人的颜色。埃尔文用蘸着丰富的润滑剂的食指和中指在后穴里进进出出，整具紧绷的身体都因为这个小动作而颤抖起来，很快那两根手指就变得湿淋淋的，透明的湿渍一直淌到他的手腕上，还流进了指甲缝里，如果埃尔文忘记清洗这个几乎打不开的地方，里面十有八九会长出淫糜的细菌，把他的指尖染成和肠道内壁一样的殷红色，执酒杯时、写字时、与人握手时，挥舞着情色的标枪，引诱全世界都来观看——米克不会允许。  
腿间的东西已经微微抬起头，埃尔文不时发出一些绵软的鼻音，这个场面和他用手指自慰没什么差别，他的神情也的确是羞耻而无助的。米克只要把手掌放在他的身体上就可以让他变得更热、让他感到安全，但米克克制着自己不去碰他，今天埃尔文必须在他面前独自完成这件事。  
埃尔文一会儿就受不了了。一个人做准备的时候，他总是不必要地脱掉所有的衣服，在床上敞开双腿大胆地搅动自己的后穴，他会被自己的身体所发出的湿糜响声勾起性欲，所以常常趁这个机会让自己不那么激烈地舒服一下，他已经可以熟练地找到那个地方了。但现在有米克看着他却不碰他，他仿佛被遗弃了，从镜子里哀求似的看向米克，“米克……”  
米克拍一下他的屁股，“自己做完。”  
“你都不帮帮我吗？”  
“不。不做完我不会亲你的，也不会舔你的乳头。”米克竟敢这样威胁他。埃尔文抿起嘴唇，狠心地想着那么今天他也不会亲吻米克了，不过自知一定会食言，他才是更想被亲吻的那个。他感到后面逐渐变软，于是他像艾伦那样摇摇欲坠地抬起腰，但没有艾伦做得那么露骨，和手指一样湿淋淋的洞口无路可退地暴露在冷涩的空气里，它想要的不是这个，是米克的手、老二……或者他的舌头，他的舌头还没有去过那里。看它咬住那些手指的样子，就知道它等会儿会怎样紧密地包住米克。米克会被这副蓄势待发的情色景象所打动，用不着埃尔文开口，就会迫不及待地插进来——  
他竟然没有。他甚至没有脱掉裤子的意思。“今天我不会动的，你想要爽，就自己坐到我身上来；想要我亲你，就主动来亲我；想要我含你的乳头，就把它们送到我嘴边。”米克定好了今天的规则——这是对埃尔文连日冷落他的惩罚，之后好整以暇地躺到那张大小在双人床和单人床之间摇摆不定的床上，床垫很硬，给逃犯、妓女和离家出走的毒虫青少年准备的下等货色，会硌疼埃尔文的肩胛骨，用骑乘的姿势，正好埃尔文也不用躺在上面了。埃尔文跨坐到他身上，双手撑在他的肩膀旁边，认真地问：“你确定要这么对我？”这样怎么干得死他。  
米克无比确定。埃尔文别有用心地笑一笑，他会让米克后悔的。  
埃尔文俯身开始吻他，右手同时伸进了米克的裤子里，若即若离地抚弄着他的阴茎。他的指甲被修得平坦而规矩地贴在指头后面，绝不会让米克感到痛，他的爱抚像一条缺少耐心的小鱼的亲吻，不在同一个地方滞留太久，一个比一个意犹未尽。其实那玩意儿早已饱满充血，根本不用埃尔文再做什么，但不能不摸，他偷偷迷恋这种既烫又光滑的触感，不是他自己没有，但米克的一直是特别的，圈起手指就能完整地包裹住它，也幸亏他的手够长，他深知握紧这里不一定就能握紧米克的心，但要握紧米克的心，一定要先握紧这里。他愿意花一整天时间为米克手淫，在高潮前夕残酷地收手，始终不让他射出来，他的阴茎只能在这样驾轻就熟的抚弄下无助地勃起着，让埃尔文可以尽情地感受那种烫和光滑，他的手掌因此和米克的性器变成了相近的温度，马眼陆续渗出许多清液，没有东西需要它的滋润，是一种浪费。埃尔文不会忍心这样做的，但他已经如此想象过许多次。他眼中别的男人的阴茎难免有些丑恶，人们不愿谈论性，性器官也在这种虚伪的掩饰下如他们所期待的那样变得难看了，而不是反过来，埃尔文可不会对它们着迷，除了米克的，他只想要米克的那根，那一根的外观则是有些可怕，但他记得中学时它略显稚嫩、还算得上可爱的模样，现在不过是长大了一点，颜色深了一点，不能说没有当年的残象，而它要真如米克十六岁时那样，也不会让埃尔文这么舒服，让埃尔文这么想摸它，想舔它，当然还想用屁眼吃掉它，正如他此刻在做的。  
埃尔文不会再为骑乘的体位感到害羞了，他在米克的阴茎上方蹲下来，小心扶着那根硬热的阴茎，把它缓慢地吞进自己身体里，自己做的感觉和米克做的不一样，他感觉那东西比过去听话和懂得温情，不会不由分说地一下捅到他的深处，他可以慢慢地、好好地……米克等得不耐烦了，埃尔文已经扩张过了不是吗，使劲向上挺一下腰，不由分说地一下捅到深处，埃尔文皱起眉，眉心仿佛有一场低等级的地震，只会让你花瓶里的水轻微摇晃起来，他发出一声疼痛的低喘。好烫，温度是令埃尔文心仪的，但他接纳这样的尺寸还是有些吃力。无论这东西已经在他的身体里射过多少次，里面好像都学不乖、记不住它的形状，每一次自作孽地吃痛。  
埃尔文乖乖遵循着米克的规则，只让米克坐起来，他挺起胸口，把米克的头按在那个地方。必不可少的舔舐很快开始了，一边陷落进米克的唇舌中，一边被捏在他的指头间，说不清哪边的滋味更好，在快感之上，湿滑的让他狼狈，干燥的让他痛，轮流着来，米克不让任何一边受冷落，一边被揉肿弄痛了，就用舌头去抚慰，一边被舔得麻木了，就用指甲和粗糙的指腹去唤醒。好了，现在他想和米克接吻了，他抬起米克的脸，用舌尖舔了舔他的唇峰，然后紧紧锁住他，米克的嘴简直一刻也不得闲，他把埃尔文的舌头引到自己口中，像囚禁一只金丝雀一样囚禁了它，唾液从埃尔文的嘴角滑下来，在亲吻和呻吟的间隙，他不得不发出抗议的声音。上下动累了的时候，埃尔文的动作改成夹着米克的老二画圈，他们嵌合的部位随之发生了变化，他体内的突起不再是被一次次磨蹭得发麻，而是被有深有浅地挤压着，米克冠状沟以上的部位长得相当饱满，正适合这样的方式。舒服的时候埃尔文永远想蜷缩起来，像是一种自我保护的机制，但没有一次真正成功这样做过，曾经是因为被米克抱着或压着，现在是因为他骑着米克，他只好往反方向竭力伸展上半身，每一块肌肉都彻底打开了自己，是他起伏的臀部终结了这个歇斯底里的弧度。  
这个姿势太累了，或者说米克的耐力太好了，他一周去两次健身房也无法坚持到米克射出来。埃尔文决定停下来，稍稍抬起身，米克仍然坚挺着的性器顺势滑出他的身体。他精疲力尽地倒在床上喘气，这张床太小了，或者说他们太高大了，两个人不得不紧贴着彼此，埃尔文周身，被情欲蒸腾过的汗水变成雾白的颜色，稀释过的精液的颜色，与纯洁背道而驰，流过他的额角，流过他的下颌，好几滴在脖颈的凹陷处汇合，蛊惑人去汲取一滴，汗水中的电解质饱含他感受过的极乐，生生不息。米克的高潮还在酝酿之中，埃尔文做得很好，在他需要快的时候快，在他需要紧的时候紧，可是突然间一切美妙的感觉都离开了他，他感到被埃尔文背叛了。  
埃尔文闭着眼，沙哑地说，他累了，他爽够了。栖息在米克身旁，他的身体汗涔涔的，散发着氤氲的热气，一些很快蒸发掉，只有脖子里的几滴还在，是他快乐过的遗迹，因为积成了一滩，不会被马莫斯性好似冷淡的空气带走。  
“你不想想我平常有多累？”埃尔文当然知道在上面有多累，在米克之前，他一直是累的那个，可是一旦偷懒享受起来，就不能再回去辛苦耕耘了，还变本加厉地，觉得自己做做准备都像受了委屈。他没有理米克，米克不死心地看看他的下体，“而且你还没射。”  
埃尔文斜看着他，“我不一定要射。”  
米克完全不知道前列腺是怎么工作的，“怎么可能？”他摇摇埃尔文的肩，气急败坏，他们是要没日没夜地疯狂做爱的啊。  
埃尔文已经忍不住笑，“想射就来干我，”他掰开自己的臀缝，给米克展示那个还大开着的穴口，明明就是不够的样子，他随即放开手，紧实的臀肉微微抖了一下，“它都准备好了。”  
“我恨你。”米克恶意地用指甲盖刮了刮穴口的嫩肉。  
埃尔文没有叫唤，翻过身把下巴枕在他肩头，“宝贝，我真的累了。”

他把埃尔文干得简直要沉没到那张硬硬的床垫里去，埃尔文变成瑟缩在他怀里的无数次颤抖和几滴眼泪，一副手术后被脱下来蜷皱成一团的白色硅胶手套，沾满了汗水，一张被过度使用的竖琴，拨弄琴弦会发出错误的声音，米克不过是亲了亲他的肚脐，就让他发出一声满足的叹息。他从背面抱住埃尔文，给予他更多安慰性的抚摸，一条腿横进他的两腿之间，“爽不爽？”  
埃尔文无法说谎，这个问题的答案是有目共睹的，但他不确定以后他还想不想要这么多。肚子里蔫蔫叫了一声，他虚弱地说：“米克，我好饿。”  
米克用手机查了查，附近只有几家披萨和墨西哥玉米卷，他想埃尔文不会喜欢（看他吃InN’Out时屈尊纡贵的样子），不喜欢吃披萨的美国人屈指可数，但埃尔文哪一点像美国人？他可以开车去买精致一些的，“想吃什么？我出去买。”  
“别走，这里有什么外卖？”  
“棒约翰，玉米卷……你吃吗？”  
“我想吃夏威夷披萨。”想吃菠萝。  
米克点了一个十二寸的，加上三对烤鸡翅。等待的时候埃尔文要求米克帮他清理，比起自己来，他更乐意米克为他做这件事，而且现在他根本下不了床，身后灌满了精液，好像会随着他最轻微的动作发出晃荡的声音，一些流到了床单上，一些不愿意离开那个温暖潮湿的地方，米克敷衍地帮他抠了一部分出来，“走之前再说，等会儿还会有的。”  
埃尔文有点苦恼，他的身体承受不起更多的，现在米克好像还在他体内，说不定他会借这次学乖，“我不行了，你还硬得起来吗？”  
他们一边赤裸地坐在床上吃东西，一边看电视，芝士和碎肉掉到床单上也没关系，这里还能怎么脏？而且精液大概也不必油污好多少。艾伦发来短信，汇报他和杰西卡也点了外卖当午餐，附上一张金兰姐妹的自拍。米克不满地看看那张照片，问：“你为什么会和艾伦在一起？他根本不适合你。”他不那么生艾伦的气了，埃尔文选择了他。  
“为什么？”  
“幼稚，吵。”米克完全没有发觉艾伦的诱人之处，如果他有幸发觉，还会说艾伦淫荡。只是米克对男人的那一丁点敏感度，都被埃尔文占光了。  
埃尔文认真看着他，认真想了想，“你是说，我应该找一个年龄和我相当、说话不那么多的？”他巧妙地避开了米克的问题。  
“对啊。”他只比埃尔文小一个月。他说话不那么多。  
“还有呢？”  
“要比你高。”他看八公分合适。  
“哦……还有呢？”  
“要认识你够久。”他看十四年合适。  
埃尔文的眼睛转了转，好像想到了什么，“那他是不是还得姓扎卡里阿斯？”  
“姓扎卡里阿斯最好。”不，要他看，必须得姓扎卡里阿斯。  
“那我倒是有一个人选。可是这个扎卡里阿斯，不是一个和男人上床也不会弯的直男吗？”  
“是，但是想想他为你硬了多少次，”他吸一口气，他就要承认了，“他只当你的同性恋。”  
埃尔文决定奖励他，把他从苦闷中提前解放出来，“其实，艾伦不能算我的男朋友。”  
米克眯起眼，“什么意思？”  
“我们没有在一起，我们是亲密的朋友，我们上过床。就这样。”  
“那你只是想看我嫉妒吗？”米克危险地靠近了他，“你知道这样做有什么后果吗？”  
“你又要干死我？”埃尔文扶住他的脖子，随后淡金色的睫毛耷拉下去，“……我不确定你会不会嫉妒。”  
“开什么玩笑？你是个笨蛋。”这个真正的笨蛋快疯了。  
埃尔文吃了三块披萨、一对鸡翅，米克看到他的肚子已经有些鼓起来，吃完他就去洗澡，米克收拾好残渣，追随他的气息跟在他身后，像走在一条两旁长满松柏的林中小径上。米克靠在洗手台上看他洗澡，他装作米克不在的样子，认真清洗身体的每一处，米克好像看到了一只白鸽在用喙整理自己的羽毛。后来米克代替浴巾包住他，短暂的亲吻，他穿上衣服，回到床上休养生息，他的下巴放在膝盖上，一个人却觉得太冷了，希望米克快点出来拥抱他。  
又抱在一起了。米克也感到疲倦，枕着埃尔文的肩膀闭上眼睛，他们被只有亮度没有温度的阳光照耀着，埃尔文静静地看着他，嘴角被喜悦牢牢地抬起来，他无法不露出笑容，米克说只当他的同性恋。他接到艾伦的电话，艾伦问：“你们滑——完了吗？”  
埃尔文正经地说：“滑累了，在休息。”  
“那什么时候回来呀？我们都收好箱子了。”  
他们下午就要启程回洛杉矶，订好了两点半出发，米克没有多少时间可以午休。埃尔文叫他，“再睡二十分钟，我叫你起来。”  
米克皱起眉，“不够，我都累死了。不准叫我，我要睡到自然醒。”他这是在撒娇吗。  
“快两点了，他们在等我们。”  
“操他们，”米克带着怒气睁开眼，“下次只有我们两个。”  
“好。你想去哪？”埃尔文用手捂住他的眼睛，抓紧时间让他多休息一会儿，米克的睫毛拂过他的手心，他又笑起来。怎么办，他太开心了，他无措地把脸颊贴在肩膀上，他不想让米克看见，米克会得意忘形的。  
米克从他的指缝中看见他的举动，捏捏他的脸，已经得意忘形得不得了，“掰弯了我就这么开心？圣地亚哥，圣芭芭拉，旧金山，随便。下周就去。”下周是老兵节，周一有一天假。”  
“这么快？”  
“你不觉得应该赶快弥补一下我吗？我很受伤。你来定酒店、餐厅，所有事。”  
埃尔文亲亲他，“好，去圣地亚哥吧。”

周一是最后的考验。艾伦走到学校附近的超市等埃尔文，埃尔文来买点蔬菜，顺便接艾伦去他家。他买了萝卜、豌豆和洋葱，羊肉是从更可靠的地方得到的，已经新鲜横成在他家的冰箱中，这些材料一起，他用中火炖了四个小时，其间艾伦边看SNL的搞笑短剧边写论文，社会学就是无休止的论文，他都快著作等身了，而埃尔文在自己的房间里看编辑发来的新企划。他和艾伦仿佛两道自由的光线，偶尔经过对方的路径，在埃尔文去厨房检查羊肉、喝水或艾伦不确定一个句子该怎么措辞时，但始终可以感知到彼此的存在，艾伦被马克思的深奥所挫败，一声哀嚎闯进埃尔文耳中，埃尔文某次思索后发出的笑声令艾伦平静下去。七点钟埃尔文开始准备汤和沙拉，还有一道烤生蚝，是为了犒劳米克。这顿饭所需要的时间超过了他在工作日可以给予的，但埃尔文相信它会让一切都值得。米克和杰西卡带着一束鲜花和一瓶白葡萄酒来到他家，前者是杰西卡挑选的，白玫瑰、淡蓝色绣球花和紫色的兰花，花瓣相互挤压着，那大概像女人勾引男人时那一道眼风的力度，或者用手掌楚楚可怜地托起自己的腮的力度，埃尔文把这束花插进一只米白色的陶瓷花瓶里。这是杰西卡别有用心的示好，她不能再放任米克在洛杉矶寻欢作乐，她会需要埃尔文的帮助。  
埃尔文忙着做准备，艾伦替埃尔文应酬他们，倒果汁、有模有样地介绍某些摆件的来历、带他们参观埃尔文的书房，米克在里面的那张桌子上干过埃尔文，他的手停在桌沿，可以光凭这样的触感把一切都回想起来。他和埃尔文在开放式厨房外面擦肩而过，他偷偷捏住埃尔文的手，两个人心照不宣地一笑，“这是我在亲你。”他捻起埃尔文手背上的一小块肉，“现在我在脱你的衣服……”他的指腹有力地擦过埃尔文的每一根手指，然后把埃尔文的食指和拇指围成一个小圈，和他的屁眼一样大，“好了，我要插……”杰西卡和艾伦的脚步声离他们越来越近，几乎要看见他们了，他们迅速离开了对方，那种慌张又兴奋的神情和有史以来所有的偷情者相重合，他们的笑容同样诡秘，眼神往同一个方向招摇。

（跳：杰西卡去卫生间时发现了心机boy故意留在那里的米克的衣服，就是他们第一次上床时沾到精液那一件，养兵半年用兵一时，杰西卡机智地认出那是米克的，机智地认出上面的白斑不是墙灰不是牙膏不是anything而是精液，起疑，但还是不敢相信米克会和一个男的上床，她因为工作原因不能继续留在洛杉矶，米克觉得他和埃尔文这一周不要见面比较好。）

埃尔文给他打电话，两个人周遭都静悄悄的，适合把手机夹在肩膀上，绵绵不绝地说情话。米克在画图，看到是他的电话便停下来，专心听埃尔文的声音，描绘出他的种种表情，埃尔文说今天来了两个实习生，都很聪明，那这时他应该是嘴唇上扬了，但还没勾成一个笑，米克说他幸运，他遇到过一个实习生，差点在参与竞标之前弄丢他的文件。埃尔文笑出声来，问他是怎么对付那个实行生的。那是个男人，所以米克没有睡他。这时埃尔文那边传来塑料破碎的声音，米克问：“怎么了？”  
“今天买了点东西，我在拆。”  
“买了什么？”  
埃尔文说得慢慢拆，他们又聊到别的，周末属于他们的圣地亚哥，自然忘了拆东西的件事。米克问他想干什么，他说他想去野生动物园。  
“那不是小孩子才去的吗？”  
“现在可以进他们的保护区，我想去看看，喂喂长颈鹿之类的，我们可以离那些动物很近。而且那里有两头北白犀，濒临灭绝的物种，全世界只剩这两头……”他慢慢说着，低缓的声音如泉水一般拂过米克的耳膜，他用这样的声音说他想要一颗星星，最远、最小的那颗，米克都愿意摘给他。  
“好，那海洋公园去不去？”  
“只去动物园就好了。你应该更想做别的事。”  
“比如呢？”  
“你知道的。”埃尔文笑了一声。  
“你订好Airbnb了吗？订到周一吧，我想周日晚上再走。”  
埃尔文和米克想的一样。他选了一栋位于拉赫亚海滩边的带有花园的小房子，只有一个卧室、一个卫生间。他不想要住太好的，而是温馨的、有一个家的感觉的。但这幢小房子也有特别之处，卧室的天花板做了改动，透过一扇小窗户，他们可以躺在床上看见星空。  
“你得给我做松饼。”他记得清清楚楚呢。  
“好……每天都想吃吗？”埃尔文的声音就是从这里开始不对劲的，呼吸不太连贯，有时有些挣扎，有时过于低软，简直就像……就像在玩弄着后面自渎。  
米克这时才想起来问他在干什么，他安静了一会儿，迟疑地说：“我在……摸我的后面。”  
米克打了个激灵，他不知道埃尔文今晚不止想说情话，还想做情事，他找了个舒服的地方坐下，“手指伸进去了吗？”  
“刚刚……有，我在做准备。”似乎又伸进去了一根，说到一半，埃尔文的声音陡然一变。  
米克不希望他太辛苦，他的兴致还没完全被撩起来，一切都还是有余地的，“慢慢做，舒服和痛，都要叫出来。”  
埃尔文叫不出来，米克只能从他错乱的呼吸、不时泄露的几个鼻音里意淫他现在敞开双腿、抬着腰去够藏在深处的小穴的情形，因为得到的是碎片，管中窥豹的同时，想象更可以天马行空，无论是真的还是假的，都是他最想看的。他想象的和他听见的，双倍的享受，他已经解开了裤子，有一下没一下地抚着半硬的阴茎，“你用什么来做？”  
埃尔文听起来更害羞了，“我今天买的是……按摩棒。”害羞却非要做这种事，需要比常人更多的勇气、更隐晦的淫邪。  
用按摩棒比用手更有趣，米克心满意足，“买它干嘛？有我还不够吗？”  
埃尔文艰难地承认，“你说我们一周都不能见面。”他要让米克知道什么叫真正的玩屁眼。  
米克大笑，“你比我还饥渴！”  
这是谁的错呢，是谁让他知道那种滋味有多美妙呢。米克问他准备得如何，埃尔文的呻吟替他回答了，米克的内裤可以扒下来，“有几个档？能不能插到小穴里去了？”  
“有五个。”埃尔文不想告诉他其实有七个，频率和节奏都可以变，他会被玩坏的，“不知道，这一根好粗……”  
“有我的粗吗？”  
埃尔文低声笑着，“无可奉告。”  
那大概是比他的粗，埃尔文真敢买。米克不会吃按摩棒的醋，“多涂点润滑，想想我怎么做的？”  
埃尔文放下手机开免提，往那根白色的硅胶按摩棒上挤了些润滑剂，擦的时候沾满了手心，他的床单彻底废了。埃尔文到底还是脸皮薄，这根东西的形状没有仿真，但顶端小幅度地翘起来，插进去以后会相当销魂，但最难的部分就是插进去。他再次用手指扩宽了穴口，只把那玩意儿塞了个头进去就觉得疼。米克听见他的声音在颤抖，知道他痛了，“塞进去多少？埃尔文的小穴是有多紧，吃不下了？你把它在里面转一转……”见不到面更需要刺激，他的言辞可以下流一点。  
埃尔文照他说的，试着旋转了一下那根按摩棒，疼痛果然渐渐减轻了，他咬咬牙，又塞进一截相似的长度。这和他想象的不一样，有米克在的时候，不会这么难过。原来爱抚能掩盖那么多痛。  
米克今天格外地有耐心，毕竟在手机里自慰的埃尔文太新奇，他还没开始，而埃尔文发出的断续的声音很到位地让他保持着勃起的状态，听起来是痛，但痛里面也有隔靴搔痒的舒服，就是这点舒服，不遗余力地挑逗着米克，也是这点舒服，让埃尔文从工整的脚趾开始泛起红。再把那东西往里面塞一些，他红得更加激烈，应该是找对了地方，声音一下下放松下来，又软又酥，因为米克不在他身边，叫得就放浪一点，放浪完了，又觉得害臊，但这种害臊是亡羊补牢。他一只手控制按摩棒，另一只攀上去揉捏着胸口，他放着哪里不管，都不可能放着这里不管，一摸就难以忍受地刺激起来，脚趾抠进床单，红的变成青白色。但只弄一边不免觉得寂寞，手掌只好来回在两只突起之间来回游走，拆东墙补西墙，他觉得更不好受了。  
米克当然意淫得出他因为舒服而情不自禁地抬起腰的样子，他们的每一次性爱都可以成为他今天幻想的蓝本，素材极度丰富。然而米克眼下想的不是埃尔文靠在一堆柔软的枕头上大张着腿玩自己的屁眼的样子——也就是他现在的样子，而是有一次他们贴墙站着做，埃尔文比他矮的那几公分正好让他的老二在这个体位里完美契合埃尔文的后穴的位置。那一次让他非常爽，他从后面紧紧圈住埃尔文，包括他的两只手臂，使得埃尔文除了他以外找不到任何支撑，几乎把全部的重量都靠在他身上，这样，埃尔文所有因快感而起的战栗、痉挛和呻吟也都氤氲地和米克亲密无间。除了他的身体，他发出的声音和身体的气味、汗也像一柄雍容繁丽的天鹅绒阳伞，厚重地笼罩在他们头上，谁也无法脱身，他们一同在这香甜艳丽的空气里溺死。米克想象的就是这样的埃尔文，声音变哑了，“开了几档？”  
“二……啊……”  
“开到四。”  
果不其然。埃尔文庆幸自己告诉他只有五档。他按了两次朝右的按钮，震动忽然加剧，并且紧贴着他要他命的地方，酥麻的快乐沿着脊椎流进他的脑子里。还不够，埃尔文不由得绷直了双腿，挺起腰，体内的形状也随之改变了，硬物的前端恰恰不死不休地卡在他内壁上的那处小突起。啊……他万万没料到会舒服到这种地步，他用一只手支撑在自己的腰后，使身体里面保持那个形状，神智悄悄溜走了，他恍惚地再次调整了一下小玩具的位置，使它能够更用力地抵住他那个要命的地方，他以为极乐不过如此，胡乱地叫出来，真的快不行了，但尝到更多快感以后，只想要多多益善，不会想张弛有度，他想可能他的全身都在发抖，但他不知道，更管不住自己的嗓子，一声声越拖越腻，撩得米克恨不得把他掐死。这个姿势太不安全了，手臂有点累，他感到自己随时都可能掉下去，于是换成跪趴的姿势，双腿在身侧折起来，四肢都有了支撑，从他的肉穴里露出三分之一的玩具像一截短短的尾巴，是比米克的更粗，狭窄的洞口快被它撑破了。米克命令他，“埃尔文，再调高一档。”  
他又一次调高了频率，一瞬间脚趾蜷得更紧了，指节的弯折里也不会有一丝灰尘。本以为刚才就是极限，然而那是他低估了自己的身体。他从没有这么舒服过，全身都变成了摇曳的粉红色，他被逼出了眼泪，这些眼泪也染上了他欲望的浓色。可是舒服和寂寞是相辅相成的，他发现自己一点也不喜欢自慰，而是喜欢被米克抱着，喜欢米克蛮不讲理地插进来，同时在他耳边说让他面红耳赤的下流话。  
时断时续的声音燃烧着，在离开他喉咙的一瞬间化成灰烬，米克套弄的动作随着这样的声音而加速，他听得出埃尔文现在爽翻了，他还没听埃尔文像这样叫过，他觉得这次靠听觉就能射出来，更何况他想象中被他牢牢桎梏在手臂之中、无助地站立着的埃尔文也快要射出来，他握住自己阴茎的两根手指也随之收紧了，“浪货……再快点！”  
埃尔文求饶，还没有从高潮中抽身的声音像一种哭腔，“不，我不要了……”  
“受不了了？”  
“不是……”  
那突然怎么又开始磨叽了呢，米克有点不耐烦，他只想听埃尔文发出更多无法自持的声音，“那就继续。”  
埃尔文要把那东西关掉拿出来，挣扎了一会儿，他把大小的按钮弄错了，差点尖叫出来，才说：“我不喜欢玩具，我还是好想要你的……”说完他好像自觉过分似的，他记得米克说他们这周最好不要见面，说一句抱歉，匆匆挂掉了电话。  
米克愣了愣。他能够抗拒埃尔文欲盖弥彰的邀请吗？  
四十分钟后他出现在埃尔文家门口。门没有锁。他尽量轻地推开埃尔文卧室的门，看见他一丝不挂地横在那张kingsize的大床中央，读一本书——他真的在看？他用这个姿势守株待兔多久了？笔直的双腿交叠着，臀肉和腿根交汇的几处人肉堆叠的缝隙里，隐藏着多少香艳的秘密。他听见声音，回过头对米克微微一笑。有书本做他的道具，他的放荡也不那么昭然若揭了。  
米克坐到他身旁，一只手掐住他的一瓣臀肉，立刻像牛奶一样从他的指缝中溢出来，“你怎么能不锁门？信不信有人来强奸你？”  
“我愿意的话，能叫强奸吗？”埃尔文放下书，翻过身来，手落在自己的臀侧，已然没有了任何刚才意乱情迷的痕迹，裸着也可以端庄。米克看见了他的私处，有些愣住了。那里的样子竟然和他曾经的想象一样，光洁如新，没有一根毛发。不是剃的，而是用蜜蜡整片撕下来，杰西卡多次向他抱怨过做比基尼区的脱毛有多疼，会让她哭出来那么疼，埃尔文更不可能毫发无伤，耷拉着的性器四周留下了一些淤青，只要是他身体上的，哪怕是一颗红色的小痣都显得会无比明显，更别提这些得寸进尺的青紫色了。米克说不出话来，伸出手轻轻抚上他下腹处光滑脆弱的皮肤，他甚至看见埃尔文的性器因为他的触碰而轻轻抖了一下，更显得可怜，“埃尔文……”这个样子，埃尔文不可能和别人上床，他会被耻笑的。埃尔文再一次满足了他的愿望，米克想，他是我的了，只是我的。  
“我猜你喜欢这样的，我有没有猜对？”他的手覆上米克的手背，他们一起抚摸他的私处，好像米克的手指可以抚慰那些青色的痕迹。的确可以。米克想起那一次他对埃尔文施暴，当时埃尔文的身体给了他相似的感觉，但他现在再也不忍心那样做了。  
“是不是很痛？”埃尔文那么不喜欢痛，“你不用为我做这样做的。”米克抱住他，快乐得都要伤心起来。  
埃尔文为他做过更多的，他只是不知道罢了。对他而言，好像一定要身体吃的苦才算数。埃尔文拨弄着他的头发，“别这样，我是想让你高兴。”  
“已经超过高兴了。”  
他高兴就好了，“你花了好久，我差点以为你不会来了。”  
“你逼我来，我内心挣扎一下都不行吗？”其实他挂掉电话时就已经决定了要来，他故意在家里磨蹭了一阵，好像那样就可以减轻他对杰西卡的负罪感。  
听他话的自然要奖励，为是杰西卡还是他挣扎了二十分钟也可以原谅。埃尔文慢条斯理地解开米克的裤子，他的手指其实不需要那么多情，“逼你？我可没叫你过来。”  
“‘我还是好想要你的大鸡鸡’，你都这么说了，你知道我一定会过来的。”埃尔文伏在他的下腹处，呼吸先于他的双唇落到了米克的老二上，手也摸过来了，米克刚才没射出来，不过是稍微被抚弄了几下，下面就精神起来。米克知道埃尔文要做什么，手已经蓄势待发地扶住了他的脖子。  
听到他说的，埃尔文的动作停了停，“我没有说那个词。”  
“你没说肯定也那么想了。你马上要含它了，是不是如愿以偿？”米克把他阴茎的前端往埃尔文浅色的唇边送了送，埃尔文的嘴唇又变干了，米克用从顶部渗出的液体把它们涂湿，亵渎埃尔文带来的罪恶快感让他硬得更厉害。埃尔文顺从地跪在他腿间，用一副受到凌辱却心甘情愿的表情成全了一切米克需要的征服欲和占有欲，微微皱起的眉心，不堪一触，好像再施与他更多的羞耻，他就要悄无声息地从体内裂开了。米克要什么，他就给什么，他对奉献甘之如饴。米克只想赶快插进他嘴里，他因此拨开了埃尔文沾满清亮液体的双唇，埃尔文微微打开牙齿，舌头迟疑地舔了一下他的龟头，然后缩了回去，像品尝了一道他不确定自己喜不喜欢的陌生菜肴。他当然不是第一次舔这种东西，但他可以让每一次都看起来像第一次。米克勾起他的下巴，“你下面那张嘴非常、非常喜欢这个东西，上面这张嘴竟然含不下去吗？”他边说边用硬热的茎体拍打埃尔文的脸，这根颜色和尺寸都有些可怕的东西像是要把他的皮肤灼伤了。埃尔文更深地垂下了头，米克不能再说了，他的耳背和后颈都暴露在米克眼中，是同一种绯红的颜色，不像霞光，更像成熟到破裂的石榴。  
不过米克不久就无法再开埃尔文的低俗玩笑了，因为埃尔文下定了决心，张口含住了他。

那一晚是他第一次在埃尔文家留宿。他们一起洗澡，他简直无法割舍埃尔文小腹以下的部位，一有机会就要伸手去摸，而且那个地方被抹上沐浴露之后，变得更加光滑，让他更加爱不释手了。埃尔文第七次无奈地拿开他的手，“有这么稀奇吗？”米克一定见过、也摸过不少女孩子的。  
“这是你的，超级稀奇啊，快点让我多摸一下。”米克把他压到墙上，一条手臂挡在他背后以免他贴着墙壁着凉，一边亲他一边用掌根一寸一寸按过那个地方，他本以为自己可以发现一两根漏网之鱼的毛发，但那里什么也没有，寻找再多次也没有。埃尔文觉得自己又要勃起了，米克还要火上浇油，贴在他耳边问：“我可以舔那里吗？”  
埃尔文生不起气，“放过我吧，”今天已经够刺激了，不过，“那里需要擦点东西。等会儿你可以帮我。”  
后来埃尔文靠在洗手台上，米克为他的私处涂抹一种橙花味的润肤露。米克蹲了下来，其实他根本用不着蹲下，但他想更好地看见那个地方。他抹得很慢，确保那里的每一个毛孔都被揉进了丰盛的橙花的气味，他的手当然是流连忘返的，埃尔文再一次叫他，“可以了米克……”  
他亲了一口那个地方才站起来，他的嘴也变成橙花味的了，他让埃尔文的锁骨也沾染上那种香气，发现还是埃尔文本身的味道更好闻。埃尔文换上干净的内裤，他的下身终于有一些踏实的感觉了，“我想不到你会这么喜欢。”  
“不止喜欢，是死穴，死穴好不好？”一是埃尔文的腿，二就是这个。米克把手伸进他的内裤里，他还没有感受够，“你完了埃尔文，你真的完了，我的手要长进那里了。”  
埃尔文有些后悔了，“别摸了，可能会感染的你知道吗？”  
好吧。之后米克就乖乖的。乖乖地躺在床上，乖乖地拉着埃尔文的一只手，埃尔文的另一只手正拿着他刚才在读的那本书，是一本格奥尔格·特拉克尔的诗集，翻页的时候，他们短暂地离开彼此。米克想听见他的声音，“埃尔文，读给我听。”  
“你不会有兴趣的。”  
“没关系，读给我听。”  
埃尔文就读他刚才读到的地方，“它们多么搅扰一片迷幻地，存在于其自身范围内的褐色沉寂，像一个被深沉的忧虑引入陷阱的女人……”  
迷幻？沉寂？忧虑？别来打扰他的好心情了，米克打断他，“换一首。”  
“向日葵沿着栅栏闪烁微光，病人悄然坐在阳光中。歌唱的女人们在……”  
他还是不喜欢，“换一首。”他让埃尔文都没办法好好看书了。  
“毫无运动的气息，一只动物的脸，僵硬于蓝色……”  
“换一首。”  
埃尔文想把整本念完也不会有他喜欢的，“你真的还想听吗？”  
米克固执地点点头。  
埃尔文对着书本，声音柔和地念出与凝固书页上的铅字截然不同的内容。他为米克背了一首聂鲁达的诗。他的睫毛阻隔了一些台灯发出的光线，在他眨眼的同时，那些光线又探出头来，落进米克的眼睛里。  
“我们甚至失去了黄昏的颜色 We have lost even this twilight  
当蓝色的夜堕落在世界时 No one saw us this evening hand in hand  
没人看见我们手牵着手 while the blue night dropped on the world

从我的窗户中我已经看见 I have seen from my window  
在遥远的山顶上落日的祭典 the fiesta of sunset in the distant mountaintops

有时候一片太阳 Sometimes a piece of sun  
在我的双掌间如硬币燃烧 burned like a coin between my hands

在你熟知的我的哀伤中 I remembered you with my soul clenched  
我忆及了你，灵魂肃敛 in that sadness of mine that you know

彼时，你在哪里呢 Where were you there?  
那里还是有什么人 Who else was there?  
说些什么 Saying what?  
为什么当我哀伤且感觉你远离时 Why will the whole love come on me suddenly  
全部的爱会突如其然地降临呢 when I am sad and feel you are far away?

暮色中如常发生的，书本掉落下来 The book fell that is always turned to at twilight  
我的披肩像受伤的小狗，蜷躺在脚边 and my cape rolled like a hurt dog at my feet

总是如此，朝暮色抹去雕像的方向 Always, always you recede through the evenings  
你总是借黄昏隐没。towards where the twilight goes erasing statues”  
米克认真听完这首诗，在第一小节之后就敏锐地发现这一定不是那个在诸神与人子共同的黄昏中捕风捉影的特拉克尔写的，他喜欢这一首，眼角的余光却瞥见自己的手机沉默地亮了又暗了，不止一次，杰西卡？他早就管不了那么多。  
埃尔文好不容易放下那本没有得到米克青睐的书，在他身旁躺下来，轻啄一下他的鼻尖，“晚安，米克。”  
如果他的幸福拥有实体，那么它就是刚才埃尔文的嘴唇压在他鼻梁骨上的触感、温度和形状。

第二天米克穿着埃尔文的衣服去上班，他们身材相当，衣服也认不出哪个身体才是真正的主人。到了公司里他才想起来他的衣服再次落在埃尔文家里，发短信过去，“我下班来拿衣服。”殊不知他们每一次有关衣服的纠葛，都是埃尔文的心机。  
“好。只是拿衣服？”  
“你还想怎么样？”埃尔文又想诱惑他，米克生气了。这次他一定会坚守防线，他必须在埃尔文面前赢一次。  
“我有个特别节目，只拿衣服的话，有点可惜。”  
“什么特别节目？”发出去之后他立刻后悔了，飞快地打，“算了，别告诉我，我今天不会和你上床。”他想过了，特别节目无非是新玩具、角色扮演、丁字裤之类的，没什么稀奇。  
真的，没……什……么……稀……奇……的……米克咬牙切齿地看着手机。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“你不怕自己后悔吗？”  
米克心中出现了幺指的一个指节那么大的动摇，但他简直冥顽不灵，“别再问了。不信就打个赌吧。”——原来是忙着给自己挖坑呢。  
“赌什么？”  
“我赢了的话你就把跳蛋塞进屁股里，跟我约会，一整天。“他想看埃尔文在公共场合把持不住的样子，想让他在餐厅的桌布下面射在裤子里，太想了，所以他相信自己的决心，”你赢了的话，我可以答应你的一个要求。”给自己挖坑不止，还一个劲儿地往里面添柴火呢。  
埃尔文想到的却是别的情景，眼睛哑着，嘴角勾起来，“什么要求都可以吗？”  
他想最坏能坏到什么地步，埃尔文忍心伤害他吗，于是，“什么都可以。”好了，一个火坑，大功告成。只能说这位米克·扎卡里阿斯，是一瞬间都没有想过有一天他会被一个男人操趴下的可能性，当埃尔文不敢压他。  
下班后他如约来到埃尔文家，敲门的时候心里惴惴的，怕里面的人一丝不挂地来开门，转念一想，埃尔文不会用这种低级的手段，那就更值得期待了。错了，他还记得那个赌，他一点也不期待。埃尔文没有一丝不挂，而是穿得一丝不苟，显然也是刚回家不久，还没来得及换居家服。他面色如常地递给米克一个纸袋，“都在里面。”  
“好。”  
埃尔文倚着门框，嘴唇清汤寡水地贴一贴他的额头，“那再见？”  
米克不敢相信埃尔文会这么轻易地放过他，之中是不是有诈，“就这样？”  
埃尔文推推他，“就这样，快回家吧米克。”  
“特别节目呢？”  
埃尔文已经笑起来，“你不想看，没有了。”  
“那你正好可以告诉我是什么。”圣母在上，他只是单纯地想知道，知道之后他什么也不会做。  
没想到一言不合埃尔文就开始解自己的皮带，握住米克的手，带领它们来到自己的后腰，它们只要稍稍伸长一点点，就可以探进埃尔文的裤子里。埃尔文轻声说：“你摸一下。”  
米克已经猜到了，是丁字裤，就说没什么稀奇的嘛，不过，不摸白不摸，“摸了不算我输吧？”  
“不算。”  
他的手指小心翼翼地展开了，像在触摸一件羊脂玉做成的花瓶，那种需要人的温度和触摸来保持光泽柔润的材质，指尖首先感受到的是一条勒在埃尔文尾椎上的松紧绳，他的手可以活动的空间不大，沿着中间那条最关键的绳子滑到埃尔文的臀缝深处，数次拨动它，不够，他的食指压住一截绳子探进了隐秘的穴口——埃尔文本来环着他的肩接受这种猥亵，一下子挺起背，“不可以伸进去。”  
“那只是手啊。看一眼算不算我输？”  
“不算。”  
米克替他解开裤子的拉链，埃尔文的性器被安分地包裹在丁字裤的前端，已经有勃起的征兆，不过是被他摸一摸而已，布料在埃尔文的会阴处收成一条半指宽窄的绳子，死心眼地陷在他双臀之间的温柔乡中。米克当然没忘了埃尔文刚做过脱毛的腹股沟，时隔一天，他的手再次来到了那个地方，光滑的程度和昨天相差无几，只要他粗心一些，就要感觉不到那里的毛孔了。昨天他说过想舔，依然有效，“舔这里呢？”  
埃尔文想了想，“不算。”  
他们去了沙发上，他打开埃尔文的腿，手掌覆上埃尔文在那块可怜的布料后面藏头露尾的性器，埃尔文问：“不脱掉吗？”  
丁字裤怎么能脱，米克摇头，他来不及说话，用鼻尖摩挲着埃尔文性器的轮廓。他没有立刻把那块布料拨开，他当然知道丁字裤该怎么玩儿，从前戏到高潮，都要物尽其用。呼吸越过缎面的阻隔把埃尔文弄湿了，嘴唇在茎体上孜孜不倦的游走爱抚则让他硬得发痛，直到埃尔文的阴茎彻底从里面探出头来，米克才不紧不慢地解放了它。他一边用手套弄它——它已经急切地从顶端流出水来，一刻的冷落也受不了，一边用舌头把埃尔文的下身弄得湿哒哒的，这场面已经无可救药，埃尔文不舒服地皱着眉，而他那根硬热的东西就贴在米克的脸颊上，滚烫得直白，或许是因为埃尔文不怎么使用它（米克认为），它仍然保持着少年时期的浅淡颜色，勃起时的样子总是给他羞涩的错觉，他非但不觉得恶心，还几乎被眼角瞥见的形状和颜色打动了，他短暂地离开埃尔文的腹股沟，凝视那根东西一会儿，下定决心，从它的根部一直舔到顶端。埃尔文没有说话，或许是过于惊讶，等他反应过来的时候，米克已经用口腔裹住他的性器在吞吐了。米克仔细地藏起了牙齿，舌尖无师自通地挑弄着冠状沟外侧那个向上挑起的部位，那就像造物的时候被上帝的手指随意地勾起来的一处无心之举，之后又有意放进去那么多敏感的神经，过去他帮埃尔文手淫的时候，都格外喜欢抚摸这里，这是埃尔文最敏感的地方，稍稍弄几下就会让他抖起来，米克的不一样，他喜欢被口交的时候有一副柔嫩的手掌托起他的蛋，轻轻在他的根部附近挤压，那埃尔文会不会也喜欢这样？他试着这样做，埃尔文的反应比他想象中激烈，声音都变了，好像掐得出一手催情的红酒。埃尔文努力地想把他的头抬起来，“米克，不用的……”米克愿意含着他的……这是他曾经想都不敢想的事情。如果是助兴，这种程度已经超过绰绰有余，无论如何都可以停下来了。米克拿起他的手，放在自己的头顶，表示他不仅可以含住埃尔文，还愿意受他的操纵，多蛮横都可以，他不知道埃尔文不敢。  
埃尔文的手指略显紧张地停留在米克的发丝里，不敢妄动，他猜测这已经是米克的极限，自己再有任何一个微小的举动都有可能冒犯他。不知道是激动还是快感更多，他下意识地想夹紧自己的腿，腿根会碰到米克的耳朵，他只得赶紧放开了。他又舒服，又兴奋，又担心，几种心情揉绞起来，竟然觉得没办法专心享受，说到底还是担心更多，他怎么忍得住？时时刻刻都像登顶，他痛苦地闭着眼睛，再多的快感都成了他独一份的煎熬。米克却趁这个时机，在吮吸的同时猛地收紧了口腔，让埃尔文的顶端撞进他的喉咙里，喉结脆弱地滚了几下，看起来动静不大，里面是牵一发动全身，埃尔文的前端被他喉管里灵活多变的软肉一同抚弄着，它们像无数只多情的小手，米克体内竟然也会有这么妩媚的部位。埃尔文再也忍不住了，一时间来不及推开他的头，甚至来不及离开他的嘴，每一滴都落在米克的舌头上，差点溢出来。米克埋着头，用手背沾了沾嘴角，看不见他的表情。  
埃尔文顿时脚尖都冷了，急忙从茶几上抽了纸，捧起他的脸，“快吐出来。”全世界处在贤者时间里的男人中，没有比他反应更快的。  
米克还不能说话，埃尔文一抬他的脸，那泡精液直接顺着他的喉管滚了下去，有苦说不出，一张嘴他就要吐，精液的味道果然不是盖的。他使劲咽几次唾沫，“我操，好腥啊。”  
埃尔文更慌张了，从沙发上站起来，“抱歉，我没忍住……我去给你拿漱口水。”  
米克一把拽住他，好好抱在怀里，“干嘛啊，我又没生气。”  
埃尔文挣扎着要逃开他，念念不忘漱口水，“你让我去……”  
“你紧张什么，是我自己要吞的。”  
埃尔文不挣了，但还是不敢看他，脸埋进手心里，“抱歉，我应该忍住的。”  
“哦，原来你是不想口爆我，你想射我脸上？”米克还开着玩笑。  
他都不想。他不想米克为他口交。米克抚着他的背，轻松地说：“也可以啊，下次吧，今天舔不动了。”  
埃尔文还是沉默着，茶几下面有一个装杂物的小篓子，如果可以，他已经钻进里面藏起来了，把扑克牌、备用钥匙、剪刀都拉过来盖在自己身上。米克更紧地抱住他，“见它那么多次，舔一下当打个招呼了，不能只和屁眼玩儿，”他的屁眼又不能玩儿，只能用嘴了，“对吧？同性恋上床不流行口交的吗？”  
埃尔文声音瓮瓮的，“你是直的。”  
“我是死基佬。”变成死基佬就要吃鸡巴，天经地义的事。  
“你不是，抱歉。”  
“再道歉我就真的生气了，看着我。”  
埃尔文从他的胸口抬起头来。  
“别跟我分什么直的弯的了，你没有强迫我做任何事，我帮你口是因为我愿意帮你口，吞下去也没什么，你爽我开心，懂吗？现在你只需要告诉我，我的口活好不好？”  
埃尔文的表情有了轻松的迹象，“……好，好到我怀疑你不是第一次做。”最后那个老辣的深喉，威力惊人，他都要好奇米克的喉咙是怎么长的。  
唯有这件事不能搞错，“我没舔过别人的。这叫天赋异禀，要不是你，差点就派不上用场了。”  
埃尔文终于笑出来，“下次你想射我嘴里吗？”  
“你把我口出来再说。”上次埃尔文下巴都酸了，最后当然是在他屁眼里射的，“我们继续。”  
埃尔文告诉他，“再继续你或许就要输了。”  
“我插进来就算输？那今天我用手，还有你那根棒棒呢？”  
埃尔文的手笼住他的胯下，不必收紧都可以感觉到那里有多蠢蠢欲动，“就用你的不好吗？”  
不好，米克今天是决心要赢的。

他用了手，也用了那根按摩棒，亲眼见证了昨晚它是怎么让埃尔文神魂颠倒的。他就半蹲在埃尔文腿间，可以近距离看见埃尔文的身体被那根粗大的东西撑开，相当吃力，“说谎，明明不止五个档。”他调到最高的那个，震动的速度和噪音都有了蛮暴的趋势，埃尔文已经感觉不到自己的身体，他像一个小池塘被夏夜的暴雨搅乱了。他好不容易从米克手中夺过控制权，费力把那根东西从体内抽出来，“够了米克……”  
米克意犹未尽，“怎么了？”  
“我说过了，我不喜欢玩具，我喜欢你的……”说着他的手就搭在了米克的皮带扣上，米克的老二早就在里面待不住了，饥渴地顶起裤子，去够他的手掌心。  
米克深吸一口气，拿开他的手，“不行。”  
“那你要放着我不管吗？”埃尔文的指尖拂过他被前液淋得湿漉漉的性器，一路向下，停在了敞开的穴口边沿，有一搭没一搭地拨弄着，像是不愿让那里闭上。他的手还是养尊处优、纤尘不染的那只，是一件优雅的标本，却被他放逐到这个下流的地方，指甲越整齐，后面就越乱七八糟，下流的让优雅的更优雅，优雅的也让下流的更下流。  
米克移不开眼，他求饶，“就今天，埃尔文，你放过我。”  
埃尔文压到他身上，舔他的耳朵，一手拉开了他的裤裆，把那个昂扬的东西掏了出来，格外细腻地套弄起它，手心润得恰到好处，灵活的手指堪比十张温柔的嘴。他的舌头来到米克的脖子上，“你看它有多想我，你真的忍心吗？”  
米克放弃了抵抗，埃尔文都这样了。操他的，不就是塞个跳蛋吗，下次他跟埃尔文撒个娇埃尔文说不定就同意了，哪里用得着打这么辛苦的赌。他自暴自弃地蹬掉裤子，吼道：“有意思吗你，我认输！要我操你是吧，来啊！满足你！”他蛮横地把埃尔文拉进卧室里，推到床上，前戏已经做得足够充分，他第一次就整根埋了进去，埋进去就觉得值得，怎样的赌注都比不上这里吸引他。埃尔文勾起他身上形容已经有些狼狈的丁字裤，还想着要脱，米克使劲亲他一下，“给我乖乖穿着。”  
丁字裤是不能脱的。它的作用只是在一场性爱中当一件淫乱的证据，要淫乱，就要带着一身精液退场。和女人做爱不会不戴套（米克可不想因为对方忘吃避孕药而惹上什么麻烦），他的老二和丁字裤的那条细绳之间总隔着一层雾障。米克的阴茎拨开那条柔韧的细线捅进埃尔文的穴口，这次是零距离接触，阴茎擦过那根绳时略有奇妙的钝感，带出来的体液完全被刮到了绳子上，令那条绳子和穴口一样、甚至更甚的湿润而淫靡，那些东西又由被米克拨弄得七上八下、不安分地动来动去的丁字裤带着，沾得埃尔文的整条臀缝都是，比过去都要狼狈。  
米克狠狠撞了几下，一如既往地射在埃尔文体内，停留了一会儿才拔出来。趁那个小穴还敞开着，他伸手把精液弄了出来，却不是真心想替埃尔文清理——他有哪次是真心的，因为他立刻用指头蘸了许多精液，上下涂抹得整条绳子都是。埃尔文的身体还有些抽搐，他想把这条又湿又脏的丁字裤脱下来扔得远远的，然而米克执意不准他脱下来，那条绳子在他的臀缝里卡得非常深，被米克的手指勾着，在富有弹性的臀肉上倾轧出不同的湿润痕迹。身体冷下来之后，股间的湿意越来越明显，床单也被弄脏了，埃尔文无法再忍下去，讨好地亲了米克几下，说几句“你射了好多，黏在上面让我好难受”之类的拐弯抹角夸奖米克男性雄风的话，米克才帮他把内裤脱下来，真是好哄。一旦失去了埃尔文的身体做模特，丁字裤再暴露也没有意义，被米克随手扔到地上，可怜极了。但什么也没有埃尔文可怜，埃尔文无助地跪坐在床上，米克从正面抱着他，做完之后手也一样地不安分，在埃尔文的后穴附近晃来晃去，等他不注意的时候，探两个指节进去，屈起来玩，要玩得埃尔文除了他的老二，还要记住他的手，而反过来，他的手也要记住埃尔文的屁眼。埃尔文把额头放在他肩上，“够了吗？快点拿出来。”  
“我想待到什么时候就待到什么时候。”他用力在里面搅了搅，“慢慢来，保证给你弄得干干净净。”  
埃尔文抗议地咬一口他的肩，他还记得有一次米克是怎么清理着清理着就忽然插进来的。但是……他也不是不喜欢。米克心血来潮地说：“周末你带两条去。”  
“没有了。我想我以后也不会再穿了。”  
情况急转直下，米克非常不满，“怎么了？”  
“你把精液和口水弄得整条内裤都是。”太过分了，太糟糕了。他以为米克只是会更兴奋一点而已，是他太天真了。  
“不好吗？明明这才是丁字裤的用途，”这是哪来的歪理，“扔了这条没关系，我给你买新的，很多条。”那样他就可以挑他想让埃尔文穿上的颜色和款式，可以是女式的，蕾丝，还可以更紧一点，埃尔文或许很适合白色，也可以是那种两边各有一个颤巍巍的蝴蝶结的，等待他的手指恰到好处地去解开，他盯着埃尔文还沾着体液的下体开始浮想联翩，埃尔文拍拍他的脸颊，放弃了和他争执丁字裤真正的“用途”，他要去洗澡了，米克可以和他一起。米克在他身后问：“你想让我做什么？”  
“以后再告诉你吧。”他想米克还没有准备好。对于一个直了二十六年的人，那毕竟还是一件难以想象的事。  
“是什么？”  
“我只能说，你会很喜欢的。”刚开始或许不喜欢，一旦食髓知味，就会变得像他那样喜欢。埃尔文是不打算一辈子都在米克下面的，他发现他的耐力都变差了，而且他也想把米克干得奄奄一息呀。但他不急，慢慢吃。  
今天米克可不能再留在这儿了，临走前埃尔文交给他他昨天换下来的衣服，还有他们第一次上床时不慎沾上埃尔文精液的那件T恤。它已经在埃尔文家里待了将近半年，现在当然已经被清洗干净。它在秘密完成了埃尔文早就指定给它的任务之后，圆满地回到米克手中。

（跳：他们去了圣地亚哥，去了动物园，在去保护区的敞篷车上有一个带单反的漂亮女孩。喂了长颈鹿，米克看埃尔文很开心就把自己的叶子都给他了，用手机给他照相。下车后单反女孩说刚才她照了一张他们，如果他们介意她可以删掉，是米克给埃尔文看手机上的照片，埃尔文看着手机，米克看着他。他们都很喜欢，单反女孩说可以发给他们。米克没有给她自己的邮箱，因为他不想埃尔文担心自己和她发生什么纠葛。她发给埃尔文了。他们回到家里。晚上埃尔文发现米克把他的手机壁纸换成那张照片了，米克猜到他的手机密码是托莉的生日。埃尔文问，如果别人问起，我说你是谁呢。米克说，是你的男朋友。后来谈起托莉，米克说你好像一点也不伤心。埃尔文说最难过的时候是她在病中形容枯槁的时候，他在那时就已经接受了现实。他很爱他妈妈，也嫉妒她。因为米克。米克说你们很像，高中的时候他常常不知道是在埃尔文身上看到她，还是在她身上看到埃尔文。）

他们又说了一会儿话，无聊的事，琐碎的事。高中时米克擅长的科目是美术、西班牙语和生物，没错，这是一个不常见的组合，埃尔文则是一脉相承的文学和历史，当然还有拉丁语和法语，他经常能八九不离十地猜出一个复杂的西语单词的意思，米克难不倒他。至于十二年级的微积分、物理和有机化学，他们都只能接受奈尔不情不愿的辅导。  
十一年级的文学课上他们读了许多晦涩的爱伦坡的短篇小说、卢梭的《瓦尔登湖》选段、一些诗和一些美国戏剧，米克只记得《热铁皮屋顶上的猫》和《萨勒姆的女巫》，后者让他非常绝望和愤慨。但是文字根本无法描述他的绝望和愤慨好不好，米克觉得他花掉一年时间也写不出五百字的读后感，埃尔文没办法在这种注重原创性的作业上帮他，所以他恨死了他们那一年的文学老师，一位瘦瘦高高、不到三十岁的托德兰先生。  
埃尔文交的第一份作业就引起了托德兰先生的注意，他在错落有致的长短句间惊喜地触摸到了一个男孩聪明而柔软的思想，之后埃尔文常常出现在托德兰的公室里，在课余时间读他为自己带来的书，有时他会因此拒绝和米克一起吃午餐（这让米克更讨厌托德兰先生了）。学生们要在课上讨论前一天的阅读作业，在一个人回答完之后，无论那个答案是愚蠢的还是高明的，托德兰先生总会看埃尔文一眼，好像在征询他的意见，他们的目光文雅地一触，捕捉到彼此思维的记号，在午后的日光里发出一声无人知晓的轻响。期末的大论文，埃尔文写了T·S·艾略特的《给普鲁夫洛克的情诗》，那是他们班唯一的一篇A+，从语法、逻辑、分析到参考文献的格式都无可挑剔，被托德兰当做期末论文的范本，发给他之后的每一届学生参考。这一瞬间米克突然福至心灵，“那个托德兰，是不是对你有意思？”  
“或许吧。”埃尔文在笑，他可能想起了在托德兰的办公室里度过的静谧时光，那和他与米克在一起的时候大相径庭，他的手边永远有一杯温度适宜的红茶和口味清淡的点心，他坐在一张可以被阳光照到的椅子上看书，托德兰先生在他背后批改作业，有时他会遮住学生的名字，给埃尔文“欣赏”一些格外幼稚的作文，埃尔文从措辞和标点的用法认出其中一篇可能是米克的作业，“这是米克的吗？”他问。米克从不给他看他的作文，倒是愿意分享他的画。托德兰先生的手谨慎地挪开了一点，露出一个姓氏的后半部分，r-i-u-s。他们一同笑起来，埃尔文的手落在椅子的扶手上，指尖曾遥远地擦刮过年轻的文学老师的上臂，留下一道暧昧无解的伤痕。  
“他有没有试图对你做过什么？”这是犯罪。不是米克心里认定的犯罪，而是写进美利坚合众国宪法的……啊！这是彻头彻尾的犯罪！  
埃尔文及时亲了亲他，“什么也没有。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，他是个正直的人，而且他知道，我已经有心上人了。”埃尔文没有告诉米克，托德兰先生只在毕业典礼后送了他一本书。安德烈·纪德的《田园交响曲》，“心比沙漠更为枯竭”，他委婉而羞怯的告白。  
米克的注意力果然被转移到“心上人”上，他的期待都写在脸上，“你那时候就喜欢我了？”  
“比那时候还要早。”埃尔文不怕他骄傲。  
“多早？”  
他已经记不清了。  
米克反倒懊恼地把脸埋进埃尔文的胸前，缩成一团，“埃尔文……怎么办啊……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我错过太多了！”他听起来很痛苦，“而且我本来可以得到你的第一次。”  
埃尔文玩味地把他的一簇发丝捏在指间揉搓，它们因此变得更有光泽了，“这很重要吗？你得到过很多女孩儿的第一次。”  
米克抬起头来哀怨地看着埃尔文，好像这样就可以敦促埃尔文把那件东西拿回来一样，“可我只想要你的。”  
埃尔文微笑着看了他一会儿，坚定地说：“就是你的。”  
米克露出困惑的表情。  
埃尔文拍拍额头，佯装无奈，“我是不是忘了告诉你，我以前不做下面的？”  
那就是说，那就是说……巨大的喜悦击中了米克，他冷色的眼眸跃动起来。他应该得到的，时隔再多年也会来到他手中。那么一切都说得通了，米克恍然大悟，“怪不得前几次你那么痛，”但这反而让他更难过了，“我应该对你温柔一点的。”他应该把埃尔文压在自己的舌头下面。其实那几次他已经足够有耐心了，但对于埃尔文，再多的温柔都是不够的。  
“没关系，我很享受。第一次我就很享受，你知道这有多难得吗？很多人告诉我，他们第一次和人上床的时候，完全没有舒服的感觉，只有痛。”  
“那说明你天生就应该在下面，只在我的下面。我恨不得每天都把你干晕。”  
“可是我当1的时候也很厉害，”埃尔文用一个矜持的笑引诱他，“你想不想知道我有多厉害？”  
米克赶紧捂住自己的屁股，“不想，不要打我屁眼的主意。”  
“可是真的很爽，你想象一下把射精的一瞬间延长十倍，不止，基本上整个过程中都是那种感觉。你可以想象出那有多爽吗？”  
米克有些心动了，那可是十倍还不止啊……那得有多爽啊……而且埃尔文每次看起来真的都爽飞了，那是装不出来的……不行，他连忙摇摇头，“不要，那怎么可能？你又在骗我。”他才不会再上埃尔文的当。  
埃尔文的手在他的腰际游走，按捺不住地探进了他宽松的睡裤里，停在他的臀峰上。他的声音好像里有一种蛊惑人心的松柏香气，“米克，我不会忍心让你痛的，至于我有没有骗你，你忘了每次我有多舒服吗？而且你也可以查一下别人是怎么说的。”  
“我不查。我不想知道。”他一个纯度99%的好直男，一辈子行得端坐得正（放屁），是绝对不会接受关于捅屁眼的异端邪说的（走着瞧）。即使那是出自埃尔文口中的异端邪说，也没有任何差别……吗。  
埃尔文握住他的臀瓣，感受到它的饱满和韧性之后发出一声难耐的低吟，实在是过于诱人。他贪心不足，得到米克的心之后，还想得到他屁眼的贞操，“你怕知道了你就动心了。你知不知道你的屁股有多棒？真的不给我用吗？那你的下蹲都白做了。”他贴在米克耳边，声音和呼吸透过耳膜拨动了米克身体深处的神经，它们像突然长出了小小的触角。  
操！米克强硬地把埃尔文的手拿出来，不能再让埃尔文得寸进尺了，他的男子气概正岌岌可危，“我又不是为了被你操才做下蹲的！我们不要再说这件事了好吗？”  
“好吧。我知道了，米克是个觉得自己被捅屁股就不是男人了的胆小鬼。”  
“我当胆小鬼也不要被捅屁股。这是原则，底线！你真烦，我不想和你说话了。”米克气冲冲地背过身，脸颊都气得鼓起来了，一只被抢走了蜂蜜的小毛熊，一只受了惊的河豚。  
埃尔文抱住他，太可爱了，不给他操怎么行呢。他要把米克变成一个彻头彻尾、从老二一路弯到屁眼的同性恋，虽然他嘴上不是这么说的，“好了，我发誓不再肖想你的屁股，我以后只想着你的……大鸡鸡，可以了吗？”  
“说好了？”  
“说好了。”  
“哼，原谅你。”米克消气了，抱住他的大蜂蜜。  
可是米克忘了他们打的那个赌。  
是埃尔文赢了。

（跳：第二天的睡前聊天。米克问他高中的时候有没有做过什么让埃尔文生气的事。埃尔文说有一次他们去海边，有一群穿比基尼的女孩在打沙滩排球，那时米克对他说：埃尔文，如果你有那种奶子，一定摇得比她们好看得多。他生气了，他虽然是同性恋但是他不想变成女人。米克说他真是粗神经，说他确实曾经希望埃尔文是个女孩子。埃尔文就有点紧张，米克说他不是那个意思，而是如果埃尔文是个女孩，他就不会做那些伤害他的事，他也不会那么迷茫。他是个胆小鬼。还有一次他惹埃尔文生气是十一年级埃尔文跟他们出柜之后，米克和奈尔一起逼问埃尔文喜欢谁。埃尔文猜米克或许知道，米克这样问是想调侃他，不过后来他发现米克什么也不知道，他觉得自己成了一个笑柄，而且被他们当成了女孩，因为他们是不会问对方这种蠢问题的。米克说他是真的想知道埃尔文喜欢谁，他隐隐感觉到可能是自己，或者是他期望是自己，他不希望埃尔文喜欢别人。但是那时他不明白。埃尔文说他喜欢的不是学校里的人。米克感到失望，但他知道这是不正常的，所以没有表现出来。当然，还有一次，不过那次比起生气，更多是伤心，就是毕业典礼之后他们亲密接触的那一次了。那天晚上他们去一个同学的度假别墅里开party，在马里布，就在海边，去的人有男有女。米克飞叶子喝酒，埃尔文不飞叶子，喝了点酒。米克本来在和女生玩儿，一些非常轻盈漂亮的女生，像母羊一样成群结队，他们的中学非常奇特，像一个梦。当然你不知道其中有谁为年级上最出风头的那几个男生撕过逼，有谁在其中一个和米克交往的时候偷偷和他上床。他看到埃尔文和一个男同学聊得很开心，他就去找埃尔文，说他头好晕，要埃尔文陪他去休息。这是他的惯用伎俩，他总是在埃尔文和别的男孩亲近时把他抢走，导致埃尔文几乎没有其他同龄的男性好友，奈尔是个例外，因为奈尔是米克的好哥们儿。他们来到了一间卧室里，米克躺在床上，埃尔文拿起床头柜上的一本鸟类图鉴。）

米克随意地指着书上的一张图片，“这是什么？”  
埃尔文娴熟地念出那只鸟儿的拉丁文名称，“雪鸮（Bubo Scandiacus）。”  
“这个呢？”  
“长冠八哥（Leucopsar Rothschildi）。”一种生活在热带的白鸟，电蓝的眼眶，短喙向后经过圆圆的鸟目拉出一条同样颜色的闪电，长冠八哥真朋克。  
“这个呢？”他连鸽子也要问。  
“这是鸽子（Columba）。”一只红眼眶粉喙粉爪的瘦长白鸽，衿重地将翅膀收敛在身侧，它的羽毛已经被精心梳理过一千次，没有出现哪怕一处违背它意志的小差错，它以完美的仪态伫立在一截绿叶错落的树枝上。  
米克看清了，这明明是只白鸽（dove）。米克自以为清楚它的名字，“什么啊，这是一只白鸽（dove）好吗，”然而这只鸽子给了米克一种熟悉的感觉，他的声音骤然柔软下来，“真漂亮，像你。”  
埃尔文轻微地僵硬了一下，然后不着痕迹地恢复了常态。他翻开下一页，“这个是家燕（Hirundo Rustica）。”  
米克迷失在了由埃尔文的声音构筑起的拉丁语迷宫中，鸟类图鉴丧失了他的注意力，他的手落在埃尔文的膝盖外侧，他对他们之间那个小小的间隙感到了不满，于是鬼使神差地张开了拇指，使自己的指甲触到埃尔文的皮肤。  
埃尔文的声音为这个微不足道的接触停了停，但他很快又继续了，“白脸角枭（Ptilopsis Leucotus）。”米克一定是无意的。  
米克没有听出来他慌神念错了。是白脸角鸮（Ptilopsis Leucotis）。他只困惑地想着，为什么埃尔文不躲开？如果他喜欢男人，他更应该躲开。  
或许他不想躲开。  
他乳白的皮肤散发出仿佛来自贝壳内侧的光晕引诱米克更大面积地触碰他，他的整只手掌覆上了埃尔文的大腿，干燥的皮肤滑过彼此的声音仿佛从埃尔文身上刮下一层闪烁的细沙。埃尔文直直盯着图鉴，但他无法继续下去，他严肃地叫出米克的名字，希望让米克到此为止。  
米克没有被他止住，他的手掌来到埃尔文的大腿内侧，早已伸进他短裤的裤腿里，和他共享同一片阴影。埃尔文依然看着禽鸟的图片，他的嘴唇抿起来，碧眼中的光芒渐渐变得支离破碎，米克感觉他下一秒就可以哭出来，或者相反，发出一声他隐忍了多年、却始终藏在心底的笑。米克不知道，到底是哪一个？  
他为什么不躲开？  
他不想躲开。  
他为什么不想躲开？  
——埃尔文是一个必须以优雅的口吻念出来的谜语，一把米克穷尽六年的中学时光也无法打开的极尽复杂的锁。那些曾经令他困惑过的，现在令他更加困惑。现在他决定了解那种语言，以自身为钥匙、试探那个布满了纤细而坚硬的镂空金属的锁孔的中心，它们不断变化形成了花朵、星辰、飞鸟的形状，一次又一次聪明地避开了米克并不坚定的探索。大麻令他变得敏感，而酒精给予了他足够的勇气，他姗姗来迟地问出了最初也是最后的问题，“埃尔文，你是不是喜欢我？”  
埃尔文垂着头，这次看到的是一只梅花雀，红色的眼睛，红色与褐色相间的羽毛，他努力让梅花雀的鸣唱遮住自己的耳朵，维持镇定的表象，“嗯？你说什么？”  
米克的手仍然停在他的大腿内侧，这时更带有亵渎意味地侵犯了那个地方，埃尔文的身体僵住了，但没有逃开，他的行为给了米克进一步的明证，“你为什么不躲开？你为什么要和我互相手淫，没有哥们儿会那么做，你不能再骗我了。埃尔文，你喜欢我吧？”  
第一次提问的魔咒终于在此时触及了埃尔文，淡淡的红色如最轻柔的春雾一般在他的脸颊上散开，终于，他勇敢地看向米克，眸中藏闪着不为人知的激情、狂热和偏执，他的嘴唇将开，巴别塔殒落以来最深情、最动人的诗句隐藏在其后，但他只能说出，“对，米克，我喜欢你。”上下眼皮轻轻相触而后分开，他的眨眼却是这样地轻。  
一朵玫瑰在米克心中盛开，花瓣生长、舒展的轻响和带起的香气拂过了他的每一根神经，留下一种奇异的温暖感觉在他的体内蔓延，这没有吓倒他，他被温柔地侵略了，一滴墨水坠入水中，化开丝带般漫长缭绕的痕迹。这就是答案。这是他所有烦闷、沮丧和忧伤的解药。他以为他解开了名为埃尔文的谜语、凭一己之力打开了那把过于精致的锁，然而其实是埃尔文给予他解放的钥匙，埃尔文给他所有的迷惘和困惑都注入了全新的意义。他紧张地把手穿过埃尔文腰下，搂住他，埃尔文手中的鸟类图鉴随之掉落到他身体的另一边，一声书页散开的响声之后，他们开始接吻了。  
埃尔文的舌头生涩轻盈，只懂得跟随他的牵引，这是最恰到好处的状态，米克享受引领埃尔文的感觉，因为他少有可以引领埃尔文的方面，性就是其中之一。和跟女人接吻的时候一样，他把手伸进对方的上衣里，按压他的皮肤，挚爱这种柔韧的触感，仿佛压下一片青翠的芦荟，他明知它会立刻弹起来。米克的手垂直划过他的肋骨之上，渐渐逼近胸口的危险预感令埃尔文愈发地不自在，他在退缩，他没有准备好。但当米克的手掌真正覆盖住他胸口的两点之后，他感到前所未有的温暖和舒服。他笨拙地回应米克的舌头，打乱了原来的节奏，米克也是有些慌张的，一不小心咬破了他的下唇，一股腥味漫进了齿间。  
“这是你的初吻吗？”他知道埃尔文没有和任何人交往过。如果这不是，他要多亲埃尔文十次来惩罚他的不贞（他凭什么？再说他什么时候有处女情节了？）。  
埃尔文误以为米克在挑剔他的技巧，不好意思地看向床单上的花纹，“对……抱歉。”  
“不要抱歉。”米克徒劳地多次舔掉他唇角的血，趁机吮吸他的下唇，他必须好好抱着埃尔文以防止他的身体因为动情和害羞而动弹不得或倒塌，它随着米克每一次亲吻而变得越来越无法独立，关节中被灌入了蜂蜜，埃尔文有些害怕地抓住他的肩。  
米克抬起他的脸，手掌撩过他凹凸不平的背脊，“你能不能，脱掉衣服？”  
埃尔文不看他，“为什么？”他的身体因为米克的话而紧绷起来，一枚紧闭的贝壳，米克想知道里面有多柔软、藏着多少粒珍珠。“我想看，给我看，我的鸽子（my dove）。”  
不知道是不是为那个称呼而动容，安静了半晌后，埃尔文居然动作起来，解开四颗衬衣的扣子，然后没有让米克再等，从头顶脱掉了衣服和里面的背心，白皙的身体仿佛第一次接触他人的目光一般羞涩地闪耀了一下，这确实是它第一次出于这种目的呈现在米克眼前。米克被它迷住了，椭圆形的肚脐里可以盛一粒甘甜的杏仁，上方纵向生出一条浅浅的肌肉的纹理，埃尔文的肌肉当然不丑陋，只让人联想到一切柔美的事物，崭新的丝缎，映照月光的金银木花瓣，“葡萄般光滑的白色双手”。米克的手以罕见的怯弱的姿态接触了埃尔文的皮肤，很快收回来，“我真的……可以摸吗？”  
埃尔文拿过他的手放在自己随着呼吸而轻微起伏的腹部，如你所愿。米克贪婪地品尝着他的每一寸肌肤，那种触感浇灭了他心中经久不衰的幽暗之火。埃尔文不敢睁开眼，怕看见自己半硬的阴茎已经撑起裤子，剖白他的欲望，正因如此，他错过了米克难得一见的紧张。米克花了比每一次都更久的时间才把手伸进埃尔文的裤子里，不止是裤子，包括内裤，他的手掌就那样看似平凡无奇地覆住了埃尔文的双臀，他用仅存的一丝理智问：“埃尔文，裤子也脱掉好吗？”  
埃尔文没有说话，紧抿的唇线松动，透露出他在挣扎。米克耐心又问了一次，“埃尔文，脱掉好不好？”  
这一次的沉默被米克当作默许，他的手沿着埃尔文臀部的弧度轻易把他的内裤和裤子剥下来，他虽然见过埃尔文的阴茎，但没有一次是在这样一览无余的视角中，四周柔软的金色毛发驯服地贴着他的皮肤（他竟然已经在打理这个地方了）。那种浅淡的颜色和可爱的形状，让他觉得含进嘴里都是没问题的，不，这太不像话了，他避之不及地把这个想法置之脑后，但钟情于埃尔文的屁股的想法是可以接受的，那是女孩子也有的东西，他让埃尔文伏在他身上，埃尔文曲着腿在他的上方张开成一张弓，而他则抓紧埃尔文的屁股，从那里开始抚摸他的全身，并不时挑逗一下两瓣臀肉的交汇处，却从不真正打开那里，他想埃尔文会被吓到的，他碰了碰埃尔文勃起的阴茎，比起他的，埃尔文的要细长一些，现在已经是完全体了，他熟练地握住它，箭在弦上，埃尔文再也无法隐藏自己的颤抖。米克问：“被我摸就会硬吗？”他喜欢埃尔文的小家伙这么听话，他喜欢埃尔文这么喜欢他。埃尔文低下头怯生生地舔吻他的锁骨，意在转移他的注意力，每次都在犹疑，怕暴露了太多的激动，米克干脆把他的脑袋按下来，侧过头亲吻他的耳朵，耳骨的形状如同富饶的丘陵。他快乐地呢喃着，“埃尔文，你喜欢我……”  
“我一直都……我很高兴你能发现。”并且没有因此而讨厌他。  
那朵玫瑰绽放得更加热烈，米克笑着环住他的背，把他压在床上，奖励他许多更缠绵的吻，埃尔文被他亲得四肢都变得软软的，双臂像柳条一样无力地垂挂在米克的脖子上，微微张开的嘴唇昭示着他还想要更多的。是接吻让埃尔文变成这样，还是他？他将埃尔文的手放在自己的裤子上，示意他解开，埃尔文稳健地解开那几颗扣子，却在看到他内裤里突起的性器的轮廓愣住了，许久不见，它长大了，他在上面停留片刻就收回了手，对于他，这样的接触已经足够了。米克相反，又牵着埃尔文的手去抓住他的老二，埃尔文理应对这件事仍然熟悉，不熟悉的是他裸着，米克在同时蹭他的耳朵，所以他的手在新环境中显得生涩。米克珍惜地抱住他，“埃尔文，我……”  
一阵轻快的敲门声打断了他们，“米克，你在不在里面？”仿佛是被月光亲吻过的清冷女声，他立刻认出那是曾经和他约会过的阿尔洛，一众千娇百媚的前女友中，米克最中意的就是她，或许因为她是最美丽最轻盈的，她的蓝眼珠要是再浅一点，就成了盲人的眼睛，她淡金色的头发要是再淡一点，就成了白化病人的头发，这一点疑似病态的存在，令她格外引人注目，恰当的不正常总是能提升一个人的魅力，吉姆·莫里森的毒瘾，碧姬·芭铎的门牙，同性恋算吗？他想到了埃尔文。他和阿尔洛或许会趁这个派对旧情复燃，共渡大学前最后的夏天。反正埃尔文会在这里等他，他只是出去跟阿尔洛说两句话。他替埃尔文盖上被子，一直盖过他肩头，“等我回来。”  
他把门打开了一个狭窄的角度，用身体天衣无缝地挡住床上的埃尔文，他不舍地回头看他，抛出一个飞吻，然后从门缝中溜了出去。  
埃尔文盯着自己的膝盖，“我以为你会很快回来，所以我就躺在床上等你。等我把衣服都穿好了，你还没回来，我猜到你可能后悔了，所以更不想出那个房间，我不想碰见你，我不知道那之后你会怎么看我，不可能和以前一样了。我本来永远不打算告诉你的，但是你那样问我……我真的，没办法继续保持沉默。当我和你独处的时候，我总是担心我会不小心脱口而出，任何一句话都可能变成’我喜欢你’，有几次真的很危险。”他苦涩地笑起来，“我有时甚至不想再和你见面了，但我也想尽可能多地和你待在一起。奈尔走之前找到我，我才知道你早就和几个姑娘去了沙滩上。第二天我给你打电话，你没有接，然后我打到你家，你妈妈说你出门了，怎么可能呢？你不会在头昏脑涨的上午出门，那时候我就知道，你不会再想见到我了。”  
埃尔文面色平静地说起那一天，可是米克能够想象出那时他有多伤心。他被快乐的感觉冲昏了头脑，身体赤裸着发抖、也在发热，他期待又不安地等米克回来，还在害羞地设想他一会儿要用怎样的姿势迎接米克，他希望米克喜欢他的身体，他会尽力给米克最好的享受，虽然他还不知道很多事情该怎么做，如果米克愿意，他们有一整个暑假的时间……他甚至希望能更猛烈地挑动米克的性欲，他注意到刚才米克勃起了，他战战兢兢地碰了碰身后那个紧闭的小洞，他刚刚才确认了米克的尺寸，不可置信，这里真的可以吗……他的手指像被电击一样飞快地缩了回去，他把脑袋埋进枕头里不想重见天日，天呐，他在想什么，或许他们根本不会做到那一步！他用脚背来回磨蹭自己的小腿肚，这个动作充斥着性暗示，但是他全然不知情，只顾一边红着耳朵思考，一边用猫一样的舌头舔舐嘴唇上的伤口，然后掩人耳目地笑起来，腥甜的铁锈味让他恋恋不舍，爱会让他痛，让他流血，多好啊。然而他不知不觉地已经等待了太久，在某个可怕的瞬间他意识到米克不会再回来了，他迅速清醒过来，故作镇定地穿好了衣服，手脚却因为沮丧和害怕而出了很多汗，他还差点忘了怎么扣扣子，但他不会因此而流泪，他以惊人的勇气做好了此生不再见到米克的准备。事实证明他的准备没有错。那天之后，米克再也没有和他说过一句话。  
米克对自己咬牙切齿，他说不出更好听的话来，“埃尔文，我是个胆小鬼。对不起。”这是他第几次对埃尔文这样说了？  
埃尔文没办法说出原谅他的话，回想起那一天，他还是觉得自己当时种种不切实际的期待实在很可笑，更多地是重温那种令他手脚发冷的恐惧和羞耻，那一天是他的耻辱柱。他静静被米克抱着，过了很久才轻声说：“我只是希望你不要再做让我那么伤心的事。”  
不可能的。米克自己会先痛死。  
离开那个房间后，他和奈尔几个就被一群女孩子簇拥着出了门，阿尔洛走在他旁边，丰美的肩头偶尔擦过他的手臂，那种触感几乎被夜风盖过去。阿尔洛递给他一包万宝路，这是相当程度的叛逆，这群穿着马海毛丝绸毛衣、手工刺绣还非钻石珍珠不戴的小姐们，头发里有一丝烟味，谁敢说她们不性感。但米克茫茫看向黑色无垠的海面。他稍微清醒了一点，仍然不敢相信自己刚刚对埃尔文做了什么，他怎么可能是一个同性恋？他喜欢的可一直、一直都是女孩！一定是因为埃尔文长得太像他的母亲，他才会弄错。是埃尔文诱惑了他，在他读书的时候、在他注视米克的时候、在他微笑的时候，这都是埃尔文的计划。埃尔文竟然喜欢他，他应该对此感到恶心的，他尽力让自己感到恶心，但他惊恐地发现他不能，他甚至仍能在胸腔中感受到那朵举世无双的玫瑰。米克害怕了，他只能用责怪埃尔文来对抗自己的恐惧。他就这样懦弱地失去了来之不易的一切，所有的答案，所有的喜悦，所有的爱。  
“米克，明天我父母和姐姐都不在，你想来我家玩吗？”月光邀请他。  
他看着阿尔洛淡金的头发、湛蓝的眼睛，它们的颜色都太浅了，看着她被自己握在长长的手指中的一只秀丽无双的手，这只手过于娇小了，这些都不是他想要的。  
但他不能放过这根让他重返正常世界的救命稻草，于是他忧郁地说，好啊。

埃尔文先睡着了，米克用嘴唇扰乱他的睫毛，缓慢而认真地抚摸他的鼻梁，指腹变得潮湿，他把自己的手指挤进埃尔文的五指之间，扣住这只手，亲吻这只手，不放开这只手。这样的嬉戏可以永无止境，他找回了自己唯一的愿望，那就是和埃尔文在一起。没有杰西卡，没有艾伦，没有托莉，没有任何人。他看着窗外的夜空出神，星辰闪烁，无数颗恒星从主序星进化成超新星，时间在人类的认知中诞生然后消亡了，旧世纪中的每个须臾因此都可以成为新的永恒，而那每一个永恒中的每一次停顿、每一粒尘埃的每一次震动，都只有他们两个人。  
他死死握住埃尔文的手，他仿佛一无所有了，这只皓白的手是他与这个世界唯一的联系，不是最初的，却可以是最后的。埃尔文被他弄疼了，但没有醒过来，在结实的睡梦中咕哝一声，下意识地把头往那个弄疼他的人身边靠了靠。米克把脸埋在他的手背上，狼狈而又悲伤地想着，我爱他，我竟然一直爱着他。  
在一片冰冷无情的月光中，米克难以抑制地低声哭泣了起来。

fin.


End file.
